Leave No Stone Unturned
by ElectricYouth
Summary: Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. It's only temporary...right? OC/DARYL D
1. Stones and Rivers

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could possibly ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

They had been walking along the highway I-85 for a long time, the sweltering heat scorching their skin and sweat poured down their bodies. Their ripped clothes clung to their bodies and the separate canisters of water they held were emptying fast. The pair, one man and one woman, walked sluggishly like walkers, constantly gazing up at the sky to gasp what time they considered it to be.

"Jesus, I could murder for a bath" The young woman drawled, her accent could not be mistaken for anything but British. She ran a hand through the black hair that fanned around her.

"A bath is the last thing I'd be thinking about" The male replied, irritatingly looking her over. He, himself had a southern drawl and was clearly not up for a conversation on water.

"Yes, well you always smelt before the break out" The woman muttered, gazing through the back of the several abandoned cars that surrounded them. The man grunted and the two remained in silence for another hour as they limped onward.

After an hour or two, the woman came to a stand still, the man stopping suddenly as well.

"Can you hear that?" The woman whispered, ducking behind a pick up truck.

"A motorcycle?" The man wondered aloud, "Who'd be stupid enough to ride one that loud?"

The woman scoffed "I only have one answer for that, red-" The man clamped a hand over her mouth and he too hid behind the truck. "Oh typical" The woman said, watching the motorcycle rider come into view "I was right, red necks" She chortled.

"You better shut your pommy mouth, Stone" The man hissed, crawling around the truck and dragging Stone with him.

The pair looked over the car curiously, watching as the man on the motor bike was followed by other cars. "I say we back into the woods" Stone whispered, edging closer down to the side of the high way. Stone waited impatiently "Rivers! So help me God I will puncture your lungs with a fork. Let's go, we don't know what these bastards will do to us" Stone hissed loudly, pulling Rivers with her and running into the bushland surrounding the highway. What items they had on them bounced with each fast step they took, the small amount of water in their canisters splashed loudly, causing the pair to slow into a fast walk.

"What about Fort Benning?" Rivers asked, catching up to Stone who had quickened her pace immensely.

"We'll go the long way, we have to keep off the roads or we'll bump into more assholes in bigger groups" She retorted, crunching through the leaf littered floor of the bushland.

"We could of asked for water" Rivers muttered, looking back over his shoulder and stopping.

"Rivers when I told you if you wanted to come with me you had to play by my rules. You know my ten rules, we've survived pretty well off them. We do not interact with other groups, you hear?" Stone hissed, noticing the two walkers Rivers was looking at.

Stone pulled a large sharp sword from her back sling, bending into a attack stance. "Besides we're in the woods, there are bound to be some ponds around here" Stone said, sinking her sword through the skull of one walker, Rivers rolled his eyes and took his walker down swiftly.

"I think I'm beating your record old girl" He grinned, laughing softly to himself.

"You're barking mad if you think you have a higher score than me. Last time I checked, you were on a hundred and I was on a hundred and twenty" Stone scoffed, pushing him playfully.

"Only because I was injured for two days" He retorted, scavenging two pocket knifes off the walkers and a working watch.

"Yeah, like that would make a difference for your pansy ass fighting skills" Stone said, walking onward with Rivers on her tail.

He had already pulled out a map, and the pair could see the highway in a distance as the followed alongside it. "Where are we going to stay the night?" Rivers asked, passing the map to Stone.

"We could find some burrow or camp out in one of them abandoned cars. I think that group has left, I haven't heard that motorcycle, you?" Stone had stopped in her place and was analysing the map intently.

"Stone get down" Rivers hissed, pulling her down a bank.

"What are you playing at?" Stone snapped, pulling herself upwards.

"There are several walkers on the highway, shut up and keep down"

Naturally Stone disobeyed and looked over the small slope to spot several walkers flooding through the streets "You've got to be kidding me" Stone whispered, hunching down beside Rivers and praying they'd past. The pair were prepared to attack and when they heard the scattering of leaves close by, they crouched into position. They were about to leap up, when a young girl ran past with a panicked squeal and a doll clutched in her arm. Two walkers were following close by, making the girl cry out and disappear into the thick bushland. Stone and Rivers crawled out of their hiding spot only to duck back down as the red neck from the motorcycle and a man in a sheriffs outfit ran past calling "Sophia".

"Ye see that sheriff" Stone laughed, looking over the highway and indicating for Rivers to follow her up the bank.

"Think we should help find that young'n?' Rivers murmured, following slowly after Stone.

"Rule number 8: Do not take pity on other groups or interact with them. Have you learnt nothing?" Stone snapped, fanning herself with a thin fair hand. Rivers bowed his head, his grubby face grew blank with no emotion. Stone sighed, it wasn't easy for her to advocate the idea, hell she would love to help find the girl but her instincts told her no and in this type of world that was all you could trust.

Rivers knew this too, but hoped badgering Stone would break some of her rules. However she was stubborn and Rivers knew this from when he first met her five years ago, but it was easy to notice the cracks Rivers did make but never pursued.

"There's a small town, not far from where we are. Lets head there, they're bound to have a chemist and perhaps some food. What you reckon?" Stone called over her shoulder, she was met by silence.

"Aw Rivers come on, those rules have kept us alive so far. They'll find her" She said, again met by silence. She turned on her heel angrily, "Rivers..." She stopped short. Rivers was held between two large men and a bandana around his mouth, there was more that surrounded her and each more menacing than the next. At least 14 men had developed a circle around her.

"Well looky here, we've got our self a lovely lady boys" The tallest and most intimidating man chuckled, closing in on Stone and circling her. "A British broad to be exact, how about we introduce her to a little southern flavour"

Stone closed her eyes "Pig shit" She hissed.

* * *

**Right this is my first fanfiction ever so be gentle, Chapter 2 should be a more exciting chapter as this was just an introduction.**

**:D  
**


	2. Stone, Lola Stone

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could possibly ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

It was pitch black, damp and smelt of blood and rot. She was aching, her back arched off the crooked wooden floor as she moved to a more comfortable position. Every part of her body screamed agony but determined as she was, Stone pulled herself up into a sitting position and groaned quietly.

"Rivers" She whispered, her voice carried out to silence. The room was cold and she had woken up from an awful sleep. She could see light through the cracks of the room, a cackle of laughter could be heard every now and then, from not too far away. Stone shifted painfully, she had been chained to the floor and hurt fairly badly. She needed a plan, in order to survive, she needed to escape.

"Rivers" She called again, pulling against her chains and straining to find her partner. She felt with her boots and discovered a limp body close by, with a hard nudge the body groaned. "Rivers?" Stone whispered, her eyes growing accustom to the dark.

"Mmm?" He moaned, shifting slowly on the floor.

"You alright?" She asked, moving her sore legs side to side.

"Could be better" He mumbled.

Stone watched his figure straighten up against the wall.

"We 'ave to get outta here" She said, pulling the chains on her arms hard.

"No shit" Rivers muttered, pulling roughly against the chains.

"We'll need to befriend one of em, maybe get them to loosen our chains and then knock em out" Stone said, squinting through a nearby crack and noticing a large group surrounding a fire. "There's heaps of em" She continued.

"But who? A woman?" Rivers questioned, he also looked outside.

"Maybe, or a kid" Stone replied.

From outside a gruff voice called out "Dave, go check on the prisoners and see if they're up. We should put them to good use before we kill em"

Stone winced at the sound of the voice, it was the leader who first discovered the pair in the forest. She couldn't bear to think of what else would happen before a horrible death, she'd already lasted so much in the forty eight hours of being trapped. Stone could see a male in his late twenties approach the room cautiously.

"We 'ave to do this now" Rivers whispered, pulling his chains to the furthest he could.

Stone grunted in agreement and the pair waited nervously. Dave entered the room slowly, while the pair feigned unconsciousness. He moved around them cautiously, checking them over thoroughly, he lent down in front of Stone and nudged her hard.

"Wake up" He snapped, flashing light in her face.

She recoiled, squinting from the sudden light.

"Tom wants you up and about" He said, grabbing a hold of her face.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Stone said softly, feigning innocence.

"Yep"

"Well can you at least get me a longer chain for my arms or something, I'd like to feel them before I die" She gazed at him intently.

Dave watched her suspiciously, before he dropped the flashlight and started to undo the chain from the floor. When he finally freed it, Stone put all her energy into one swift knock to his head. She repeatedly hit him, until his breath slowed to a even rhythm. She undid the rest of her chains and dragged herself to Rivers, whilst undoing his chains her wrists ached with pain.

"Can you walk?" She asked, pulling herself up and using the wall for support.

"Yeah"

Rivers pulled himself up too, and took his chain and tied an unconscious Dave to the floor.

"Should teach the bastard" He muttered, picking the flashlight up as well.

"They've taken all our stuff" Stone whispered, edging towards the open door.

"We'll have to leave it"

"And be completely vulnerable? No, I use that stuff to get us meals" She hissed, stepping out into the humid night.

"You'll kill us one day" Rivers muttered, stepping outside as well.

The two edged around the small shed they had been stuck in, the buzz of chatter not far from them. Stone couldn't help the queasy anxious feeling build up in her stomach, it hadn't been the first time she had been in this situation but she had an extra person to take care of, this could be dangerous.

"Where would they keep em?" Stone said, ducking behind a car and moving to the next building.

"In there maybe?" Rivers replied, pointing to a building that had a dim light flickering from a top window.

The pair exchanged a quick nod and moved to the building swiftly, making sure to hide from view. They moved through the main doors quietly, ignoring the rotting smell of bodies in the first room to their left. The pair searched the entire first floor before making their way carefully up the stairs, they searched each room before coming to a stop in front of the one room with lighting. Rivers opened the door first, allowing Stone to check the perimeter and then the pair searched the room.

"Nothing" Stone whispered with aggravation.

"Come on th-"

"The prisoners have escaped!" A shout from outside echoed out.

They heard a bang of doors inside the house, and a rumbling of footsteps below them.

"Quick, put' wood in'thole" Stone hissed.

"What does that mean?" Rivers hissed back, his face contorting with confusion.

"Close the damn door pilchard" She rolled her eyes.

He closed the door quietly, and led Stone to the other side of the room. "We're gonna have to jump" He said, pulling a jarred window open with difficulty.

"You mad? We might as well be sitting ducks" She glanced down at the ground.

"Well you rather die or have a bum leg, your choice. I know what I'm picking" He said defiantly, swinging himself through the window and dropping to the ground with a thud. Stone could hear the sound of footsteps closing in on the room. She let out a quick sigh before falling through the window, and with a thud, she was safely on the ground. However when she pulled herself up, agony shot through her legs and to her hips painfully.

Rivers and Stone limped towards a shed which looked quite like a garage, before suddenly ducking and spotting two men and a woman emerge from the shed with three rifles. The two shared a hopeful look, they shared the idea that perhaps their equipment was in there too. They raced forward, barreling into the shed and flicking the flashlight all over the place.

"There" Stone hissed, pointing at her sword, bow and arrow and large hunting knife.

"Here's mine" Rivers added, picking his up and packing them on.

Stone ran to the back of the shed, placing her weapons on her back, taking their canisters and scavenging two guns from the group's weapon pile. She was about to run back to Rivers when she heard an all too familiar voice from the opening of the shed.

"How did I know you'd pop in here" The gruff voice said, a pair of feet shuffled against the gravel outside.

Stone ducked quickly, edging her way around the large truck inside the shed.

"Look I don't want any trouble, just let me go. We won't tell, we won't come back. Hell I'm not even in a group" Stone heard Rivers say.

"Now I can't let you go running off into the night, wheres that girl of yours?" The voice replied, none other than Tom's.

"She's waiting out in the woods"

A booming laugh was heard as Tom said "Go on boys, go find her. I'll deal with this dang thing here" A cluster of footsteps echoed away.

Stone came to the front of the truck, peeking a look at Tom who stood directly in front of Rivers. Tom was alone for all she could see, and she was hoping there would be no one waiting outside. This was their only chance. Tom grabbed Rivers by the neck, despite River's strong appearance and physical strength, he was physically weakened from the torture they had endeared.

"You're piss weak" Tom snarled, pulling out a large knife as Rivers batted a swing at him.

The pair jostled quietly, Rivers taking a few good swings at Tom before turning and trying to escape. Rivers was nearly at the front of the shed, when Tom grabbed his leg and pulled him backwards and landing on the floor with a hard crunch. He gave Rivers shattering punches before he then sunk the knife into River's stomach, causing a gasping groan to escape River's lips. A laugh escaped Tom's lips, his body jolting with amusement as he crouched over Rivers.

Extremely angry, Stone bolted up and kicked Tom in the head. Causing the massive man to drop to the floor as Stone went grabbed a loose chain on the floor. However Tom was resilient and lunged towards her, tackling her to the ground and covering her thin neck with two hands.

"Filthy scum" He hissed, taking one hand off her neck to punch her in the stomach.

She gasped, panic squirming it's way into her head. _Grab the sword, kill him _She thought, she had never contemplated killing someone who wasn't a walker. This was a life and death situation, she had to kill him. She kicked her legs out, taking aim at the one sensitive spot on a man, his crotch. Once hitting him hard, Tom loosened his grip slightly on her, this was enough for Stone to kick him off her and grab her sword from her back. With one swift movement she stuck her sharp sword through the older man's skull. She panted with exhaustion, walking to Rivers and taking the knife out of his stomach and tried to lift him. Rivers weakly lifted himself, taking a piece of his shirt and wrapping it tightly around his waist. Stone slung his gear on, and pulled his arm around her neck for support.

"Let's get out of 'ere" She hissed, pulling the injured man to the opening of the shed.

When the pair walked through the door, they bumped hastily in a young male who stared at them frightfully. Resting Rivers against the shed door, Stone tried to take a grab of him, whilst indicating for the boy to be quiet. Instead the boy scowled at them and shouted "They're here, come quick"

With nothing else to do, Stone punched him square in the nose and he howled loudly.

"Come on Rivers" Stone cried, as the group was swarming in on them.

The pair sprinted through the surrounding woods, Rivers gasping with pain and Stone's body screaming with agony. They could hear the echo of people chasing them, but they didn't dare stop. The pair ran through the forest until they reached a long road, even then they didn't stop until they made their way to a small town. At this time of night, walkers were surrounding the area.

With a gasp, Stone brought out her sword and Rivers shakily brought out a knife. They exchanged a glance of hopelessness and crouched into attacking stance.

**[HOURS LATER]**

Stone woke shakily in the back of a chemist, it was daylight and thankfully they had not be found. She glanced to her side and Rivers was still breathing, but losing a lot of blood. Stone didn't know how she was going to keep him alive or how to save him, her father had never taught her that. She pulled her exhausted body up, the skin on her thin arms was mostly purple or yellowing after several bruises.

She moved around the small staff room, there was no food and only basic first aid kit supplies such as band aids and bandages. Nothing to keep Rivers alive. Perhaps it was just for selfish need of protection but Stone desperately needed Rivers to keep breathing. This was when she heard a bang in the chemist, her sword was out almost immediately.

A groan was heard, a groan of the dead.

Stone prayed there was only one as she opened the door and slipped through, making sure to close it behind her. She crawled through the aisles of medical equipment, scoffing mentally at the small chemist that could only be found in a small town. She nearly made her way to the front desk, ignoring voices she thought she had heard, when a squeal was heard from behind an aisle.

Stone darted forward, noticing a walker advancing on a woman who would not be more than three years older than her. She swung at the walker, his head falling to the floor accompanied by a sloppy bloody mess. The woman was breathing hard, her back pressed against the wall as she looked horrified at the walker mess and then at Stone. "Maggie" A voice called, stopping short when Stone came into sight.

Stone looked over to the owner of the voice, a young Asian man stood before her with a raised bat. Stone narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her sword tighter than ever. The woman, Maggie, was still pressed against the wall with a shocked look on her face.

"Are you hostile?" Stone asked, facing the Asian who looked more of a threat.

"No, are you?" He replied.

"Would I be asking you if I was?" She snapped, placing her sword back in it's place.

"Well what are you doing here?" The man asked, lowering his bat and peering curiously at Stone.

"My partners been stabbed, I'm trying to find something to help him"

"My daddy's a doctor, w-we could help you" Maggie said suddenly, tucking her short brown hair behind her ears.

The man frowned, grabbing Maggie by the shoulder "How do we know we can trust her?" He hissed, unaware that Stone could hear him.

Stone nervously fidgeted, she didn't know if she should risk their lives again by entering another group or to let Rivers die and be alone for the remainder of her journey. She helplessly looked around the room, there was hardly any medication or tools for her help Rivers. The only medical tool she had was a scalpel for desperate times.

"We don't know this girl, look at her she's bruised to hell" The mans voice snapped Stone out of her thought. "We don't know if she's in a group or dangerous"

"She just saved me Glenn!" Maggie snapped, pulling away from Glenn and walking towards Stone.

"Are you in a group?" She questioned.

"No, it's just me and my partner" She said truthfully.

"I'm going to take a risk and invite you back to my farm, my daddy's a veterinarian and can help your friend. However any funny business and we won't hesitate to kill you" Maggie said, packing the last of medical equipment she had in a bag that Glenn held.

"Likewise" Stone replied, leading the group to the back of the chemist and to Rivers.

"My, he's lost a lot of blood" Maggie commented.

Stone sighed "Is it a loss?"

Maggie shook her head, "Daddy's seen worse"

Stone cringed at the use of 'daddy', perhaps the lack of affection her father gave her was a contributing factor. She pretty much raised herself, her father was only good for teaching her how to hunt, fight and survive in the wilderness. _Soldiers_ Stone thought, rolling her eyes too.

Maggie and Glen lifted Rivers, considering Stone could barely lift her sword higher than her own head. Outside the chemist was two horses, Rivers was draped over one on his stomach and Glen sat behind him. Maggie got onto a horse and lifted Stone on with her.

"Hey, I never asked you. What's your name?" Maggie asked, as the group set off down the road.

"Stone, Lola Stone" She replied.

* * *

**Hoping that was better :)**

**Also for those who don't understand British slang, I'll have a list of words down here that you may not understand and their definitions.  
**

**Pilchard - **idiot

**Put' wood in'thole - **close the door.


	3. Greene Farm Tension

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could possibly ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Daryl Dixon had hardly thought about his older brother Merle in a long time, with the chaos of the journey so far with the group it was hard to even consider what Merle was up to. He knew he was alive, only Merle could kill Merle. His brother was a survivor, and there was no doubt in Daryl's mind that his only brother was causing mayhem else where. But it still didn't relieve him at night, when he laid alone in his tent and thought of Merle alone in God knows where.

"Daryl?" A voice snapped him out of thought, his nostalgic feeling washing away as quickly as it came.

"Wha'?" He grunted, rising from a log outside his tent.

Carol Peletier shifted uneasily, causing a small rush of guilt to pass through Daryl.

"Maggie and Glen brought back two new people, Rick wants you. He doesn't know if we can trust them" Carol mumbled, inclining her heads towards the farm house behind her.

Daryl gave another grunt, before grabbing his cross bow and heading towards the Greene farm house. He didn't like the sound of newcomers on the farm, he didn't even like being on the farm with these hospitable strangers. Carol had disappeared into Dale's RV, probably checking over the Cherokee rose Daryl had given her. She had placed the flower in a secluded area, she had no thought of departing from it anytime soon.

Daryl smirked to himself, coming closer to Rick Grimes who was pacing back and forth outside. When Rick noticed Daryl presence, he turned to him quickly.

"Maggie and Glen - "

"Jus' brought back two new comers, ye' I know" Daryl interrupted, watching Rick frown.

"Well Hershel won't let me in to see em" He complained, placing two hands on his hips and scowling at the front door.

"Why's that?" Daryl drawled, resting the majority of his weight onto his left leg.

"Because one of em has been stabbed real good, apparently"

Daryl looked closely at Rick "These people could be dangerous, Rick" He said seriously, stepping up onto the front porch. "We dun know where they've been or if they're in a group. Hell they could be spying righ' now"

"I know, but Maggie insisted on Hershel healing the wounded one"

"To hell with that, let's get in there" Daryl snapped, ignoring Rick and pushing through into the house. He wasn't about to have this group put in danger because of some wounded people, that so happened to cross Maggie and Glenn's path. Daryl mentally scoffed at Maggie and Glenn's ignorance of the situation. Rick wasn't too far away from Daryl, he too deciding that he didn't want his group or family placed in danger either.

"Hershel" Rick hollered, barging into a room not to far from Carl Grimes'.

Daryl and Rick stopped in the middle of the room, watching Hershel tie the last piece of stitching on a man whose face was hidden from view. At the far end of the room was a woman, she was facing the window and staring out, all Daryl could see was long thick black hair. Hershel turned around in a rage.

"How dare you two barge into my house" He hissed, applying a bandage to the wounded man. "Who do you think you are, you may be helping around the house but you are not welcomed to come in and out of my house as you please. Where are your manners?" He ranted, washing his hands in a nearby bowl.

"We don't know these people, Hershel. They could be dangerous" Rick reasoned, looking at the unconscious male on the bed and then to the silent woman. The woman scoffed by the window, finally making movement by opening the window further.

"Wha' so funny?" Daryl sneered, edging closer to the woman.

"Leave her alone" Hershel snapped at Daryl, before turning to Rick "This girl saved Maggie from a walker, she has earned enough trust to stay at this house while her friend heals" He said, picking up the basin of water and exiting the room, a warning look in his eyes.

Rick and Daryl watched the woman cautiously, she had several weapons draped over her back and from what they could see, her arms were severely bruised. They watched her while edging closer to the door, Rick's gaze flickered to the man on the bed, he looked around the age of twenty two with a large muscular body. However his body was slack and he looked in no position to harm anyone. Rick relaxed, for now. They left slowly, making their way to the front of the house where Hershel and Maggie stood, both conversing in low tones. When Hershel spotted the pair, he pushed Maggie forward.

"She'll tell you how she found them. Later tonight, if the girls up for it, you can talk to her" Hershel said quietly, considering the danger the woman could bring to his household and guests.

Maggie retold her story of how she'd met the pair and their situation, she also voiced her opinion on the woman who saved her from being bitten. She didn't forget to mention the state she had found them in or the fact that Stone had severe bruising around her neck and arm area.

"She wouldn't accept daddy's help, said she'd heal soon enough" Maggie babbled, looking with admiration towards the closed door that contained the pair.

"Did she at least give you a name?" Rick questioned, he felt extremely uneasy about the situation.

"Said her name was Lola Stone, but she preferred Stone" Maggie said, unaware of Rick's anxiety.

"Do you feel she is some sort of threat, honestly Maggie?" He asked her.

"No. She said after her partner healed, she would be leaving for Fort Benning. I don't think she means any harm, she just seems afraid" Maggie answered truthfully. She then excused herself and walked upstairs, calling her sister's name to ready herself for dinner.

"Well?" Hershel asked, reappearing suddenly from a side room.

"Maggie considers her to be safe, I think that's good enough for now" Rick murmured.

"You kidding? We can't just trust an opinion of some girl, we need to know more about this strangers" Daryl argued, setting his foot down hard.

"Maggie's opinion is not just some random thought, I trust my daughters judgement of character. If she sees no wrong, then I don't either. Besides when I talked to the young woman, she seemed as polite as ever" Hershel argued back.

Rick looked apologetically at Hershel, "I'm sorry" He mumbled, squeezing the man's shoulder and leaving the building quickly.

In the other room, Stone had been pressed up against the door, listening intently to the discussion outside. She felt exposed, cautious and uneasy about her position. They didn't trust her, well she didn't trust them either.

Rivers groaned from the bed, "Rivers" She whispered, rushing forward and sitting on the bed beside him.

"Stone" he mumbled, gulping loudly as he turned onto his side. His eyes were closed and his breath calm,_ sleep_ she thought. She desperately wanted to sleep, she wanted to curl up beside Rivers and indulge in the comfort of an actual bed. She knew better though and decided to sit out the hours inside the room, ignoring her need for water, food or relaxation. If she needed to defend Rivers and herself, she was fully prepared.

Outside the house, Daryl was circling the perimeter in search of walkers. The two newcomers arrival had set everyone on the farm on edge, people were starting to make opinions on the new arrivals, excluding the fact that they had not seen or met them yet.

The woman were planning to cook a meal for the Greene family and the hot topic flying around was if the conscious member of the new arrivals was coming down to join them. Daryl wanted to her to join them, he wanted to see what was so damn funny that the woman had to scoff about. He also wanted to check her out and with Hershel's agreement for Daryl, Rick and probably Shane to investigate her, they would no doubt discover if the girl was hiding anything.

After an hour or two of searching the perimeter and hunting more squirrels, Daryl made his way back to camp with a cross bow in hand. He was aware of a set of eyes burning into his head, but he couldn't find the culprit. He searched the plain of the fields before turning his attention to the house, on the first floor where the new arrivals were staying, he thought he saw a figure move. He shook his head, it was truly unlikely the woman was watching him.

He lingered in the camp momentarily before making his way to the farm house, the sky was darkening and the smell of cooking meat wafted out to Daryl. _Sure beats squirrel_ he thought triumphantly, swinging his squirrel collection back to his tent. He made it just in time for dinner as he stepped through the front door, the smell of vegetables and meat hitting him square in the face.

"Ah there you are Daryl" Lori said, placing a plate down for him. "Was wondering if you'd turn up, take a seat"

He sat down obligingly, searching the table for sign of the new girl.

"Not here" Rick said, taking a seat to Daryl's right.

Daryl merely grunted in response.

When the group started on their meal, Hershel arrived with the new woman. The room grew silent as they caught sight of the woman before them, she was bruised heavily with bruises in hand shapes around her neck, her arms and most likely the rest of her body. She had a gash on her cheek and a split lip, her wrists were raw from chafing and the front of her top splattered in gory stains of blood. Regardless of the injuries, she was a beautiful woman with black hair and almost black eyes, her face was gaunt however and the high cheekbones she had, stuck painfully out.

Her eyes fell on Daryl, they were hard and blank, it painfully reminded him of Merle's hard look after a severe beating from their father. Daryl looked away quickly, he couldn't bear the memories that followed with those eyes. He averted his gaze as she took the only open seat which was to his left, she remained quiet and picked at the food on her plate awkwardly.

"So what's your name?" Carol asked curiously, causing the table to stare at the new girl and silence followed.

"Most people call me Stone" Stone answered, her thick British accent was as hoarse as ever.

"You're British" Glenn exclaimed from his seat at another table.

Stone snorted, despite a zombie apocalypse Americans were still the same as they were before. Naturally Glenn blushed, turning back to his meal.

"What part of England are you from?" Carol asked, trying hard to start a conversation with the mysterious woman.

"Tottenham, it's located in London" She replied simply, pushing her plate back and trying to pull her most genuine smile she could muster.

However to Daryl it looked rude, he was growing angrier by the second at the Pom's rudeness and unfavorable mannerisms._ How dare she come here and act rudely?_ He thought furiously. He slammed his fork down after his meal and took his plate to the sink, before walking out once again angrily.

Stone was naturally shocked, and slightly angry. She was trying her best and the red neck was behaving very rudely towards her, she didn't ask for Rivers to be stabbed or to come here, _well I won't be here for long_ she thought with relief. It wouldn't be too long for her to leave.

"What was Tottenham like before...you know?" A different woman asked, her eyes set on Stone with interest.

"It was a low income area, a lot of gang violence and riots. Despite the posh name, it's far from it. We weren't exactly yelling 'pip pip'" Stone told them, aware of the attention she had brought herself. She recoiled self consciously.

"Pip pip?" Glen said with confusion.

"Means goodbye, what posh people use to say" She mumbled, looking down at her grazed knuckles.

"How did you end up in Georgia?" The same woman asked, a flash of suspicion crossing her face.

"My dad died when I was seventeen, I moved out here because apparently I wasn't allowed to be without a parent. When I was eighteen I left back to London. I came back before the apocalypse to collect the deed to my mum's house, she died last year" Stone answered honestly, she hoped they would leave her alone.

"What'd she die from?" Hershel asked, peering at the girl.

"Who cares" She said bitterly, standing up and taking her plate to the kitchen sink. When she returned to the dining room, she thanked them for the meal and tried to leave to Rivers' room. She was stopped shortly as Hershel called after her.

"Stone, we wondered if we could talk to you" Hershel was now standing up, Rick and Shane were also rising slowly. Stone's eyes darted back and forth between the three men, she trusted Hershel slightly but from what she had heard within Rivers' room, Shane was someone she didn't like.

"We aren't going to hurt you, you hear? We just need to know a bit more about you, before we let you and your friend go" Rick reasoned.

Stone chewed on her lip cautiously, before nodding her head in agreement. She wasn't about to get into a brawl with them, she knew they carried guns and even though her sword could slice through them easily, they had the advantage of distant fighting. With a sigh, she followed the men outside onto the front porch, here the rude red neck was waiting as well.

"What do you want to know?" She said bluntly, making sure to keep the most distance between Shane and herself.

"We just wanna know, if you're in a group or plotting anything against us" Rick said calmly, looking the woman over thoroughly.

"Like I said to Doc, the only person I've ever traveled with is that man in there" She pointed inside "I don't have a group nor have I had any time to plot against some strangers who have helped me out" Her voice was raising slightly, taking a deep breath, she looked away from the men. _All those anger management classes were not useful_ she thought angrily.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" Rick asked.

Stone scoffed "I thought that was bloody obvious"

"Look we need to know if you're hostile or not, because to us, you're packing a lot of heat" Shane said, indicating the sword, hunting knife, bow and arrow and River's gear on her back. Stone frowned, they weren't about to take her weapons.

"It's protection" She argued weakly, unsure of how to explain herself properly.

"Look our group doesn't feel too comfortable with some tough stranger walking around with a lot of weapons" Shane pressed, his hand lingering near his gun.

"You aren't confiscating it" She defended "I get myself meals with this gear, I defend myself with it. There is no way in hell you are getting your hands on my property" She clenched her fists angrily.

"We can provide for you, and give your stuff back when you decide to leave" Rick reasoned, looking at his face angered Stone less.

"I'm not some weak damsel in distress, I do my own providing." She said calmly.

"Well you won't be staying under my roof with those weapons" Hershel pitched in, his eyes hardened suddenly.

"I never planned to stay in your house" She muttered, "I was going to go set up, over there" She pointed to the other side of the farm, where no one was camping.

"You weren't planning to stay in the house?" Shane was suspicious, he eyed the woman hard.

"I'm not comfortable in houses, never have been. I'm not going anywhere in this condition if that's what you're worried about" She sneered.

"Look" Rick broke the tension between Shane and Stone "Lola?"

"Stone" She interrupted.

"Stone, I would feel more comfortable if you would at least stay near us. Just for now, so we can build a trust between us and not have us fighting. We should save the animosity for the dead outside. Not for the living" Rick said, he had a point.

Stone sighed heavily "Fine, where do you want me?" She asked, painfully aware of her aching leg.

"Daryl" Rick said, looking over at the man who hadn't said a word yet.

"I ain't babysitting after some Pom" He scoffed, standing up and looking angrily at her.

"Well I'm not looking to be watched by some red neck" She bit back, scowling at him.

"Hey, you two shut it. I trust you Daryl, no body could watch her like you could." Rick's voice was full of plea.

"Fine, but I ain't happy abou' it" Daryl said, sniffing angrily and making his way off the porch. "You followin'?" He called over his shoulder. Rick nodded at Stone and she left after Daryl, calling thanks over her shoulder to Hershel once more.

"I trust that girl" Hershel said softly, and Stone pretended to not hear it.

She was angered that she had to be stuck inside a tent with a guy who made it obvious he didn't like her presence. He was camped a long way from the farm and from the other tents, and around his tent was strings of squirrels and animal fur. This reminded her of her collection of walker scalps, they were her conquests and she had made sure to not leave them behind. However when she had woken up in Hershel's house after falling unconscious for a minute, her jacket had disappeared and she wondered if her walker scalps still remained.

"Stop dawdlin' and get in" Daryl snapped, pushing the girl into his tent.

She refrained from smacking him in the face and silently stood in the middle of the tent. Daryl threw her some blankets and gave her a spot on the other side of the tent, he even made small nasty remarks about her as she made herself comfortable.

"Goodnight ass hole" She muttered, turning over so she didn't have to face him. She briefly heard him mutter "Bitch" before drifting off into a smug comfortable sleep.


	4. Breaking Rules

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could possibly ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

_She was blindfolded, crouched and terrified. She could hear the low buzz of conversation around her, but couldn't actually hear the voices. There was a rustle of leaves, a brush of a hand against her skin and then a hoarse voice._

_"You've got a little fight in you" A voice whispered near her ear, a grin no doubt followed. "I like that" The voice continued, pulling hard at her hair. She struggled defensively, pulling away swiftly. A chuckle was heard briefly, before she was pushed hard to the ground. She tried to scream, but her voice came out in muffled cries. She was alone._

_"Let's see if you're too good for me now" The voice hissed, before the blind fold was pulled from her. She stared up at Tom, who grinned gleefully back and waggled his fingers. His grin disappeared suddenly and he turned her over aggressively, his hands reaching for her t-shirt._

Stone woke from her dream panting, she was drenched in sweat and her hands were clenched in hard fists, her fingernails had broken skin. She wriggled free from the blankets that had wrapped around her tightly, a feeling of suffocation overwhelming her. She took a moment to breath slow and calm, telling herself it was all just in her head. The past was the past, it was called that for a reason.

After calming herself down, she reached for her gear quickly. Only to realize that her beloved equipment was missing, in a panic, she searched the entire tent area. Even looking through the red neck's few items. In a quick rage, Stone bolted out the tent, only to smash into said red neck himself.

"Watch where ye goin'" he sneered, a whole line of squirrels circled over his shoulder.

"Where's my stuff pilchard?" She questioned, silently seething.

"Wha'?"

"Wheres my stuff?" She snapped, "My bow, arrows, sword, and the rest" Her voice was raising.

"Shane took it" Daryl answered shortly, frowning hard at her.

"Son of a bitch" She muttered, storming off towards the farm house.

"Ye' go git Shane angry, maybe he'll kill you and git you outta my tent" Daryl yelled after her, angry at her rudeness. But why did he care, she was just some stranger.

Stone ignored Daryl's comments, his opinion mattered less. She was blinded by fury, seething at the fact Shane had taken her property and hidden it somewhere else. It angered her that she had trusted Rick, who had said that no one would take her stuff. Stone stopped short, _he hadn't actually promised anything_ she thought bitterly.

"Damn pigs, always hated em. Not gonna trust one now because the world's turned to shit" Stone muttered to herself, recollecting her fury and making her way to the farm house with speed. She only realized how southern she was becoming, every now and then southern slang would just find its way to her. Rick must of seen coming from afar, as he stood on the porch defensively with Shane by his side.

"You damn Nancy" She shouted, coming right up to Shane's face "Couldn't take my weapons when I was awake, could ya?" Her arm was raising dangerously high.

"Now look Stone - " Rick started.

"No, you have no right" Stone interrupted, "That is my sole protection. I want it back" She stared at Rick.

"We can't give you it all back" Rick said lowly, "However we can give you this" He passed her bow and arrows over, his gaze averted else where.

"So you're going to ration me my own weapons" She said, her voice raised almost to a shout.

Rick nodded "I'm sorry Stone, but we don't trust you yet" He said.

"What do I have to do? Save one of your people to earn it? I already helped Maggie" Stone frowned.

"Why don't you be happy you even got some of your stuff back?" Shane said bitterly, rolling his eyes.

This irritated Stone beyond belief "I shouldn't have to be rationed weapons you no good hick, why can't you all just mind your own damn business and leave me the hell alone. I'm not going to hurt anyone, you dumb ninny" She argued.

"You're on our farm" Shane yelled "What you do is our business, and the sooner you get it in your thick little skull, the sooner you can leave."

"I believe this is Hershel's farm" She bit back childishly, automatically feeling ashamed of her come back.

Shane rolled his eyes "I want her put on watch Rick" Shane said, turning to Rick with expectation.

"I am not going to be looked after by some nob head. I can handle myself" She sneered, taking her bow and arrows and heading towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Shane shouted after her.

"To catch some food" She snapped back, making sure to flip him off as she left.

She was satisfied to hear Shane grumble behind her, she didn't need this type of treatment. She felt as if she was being cheated, all her protection was gone and it left her more vulnerable than ever. She stubbornly made her way through the dense bush, shooting down several mammals she found along the way. Being the one to hold a grudge, Stone constantly muttered about not needing a baby sitter, aggravation creeping up on her too quickly.

She sighed loudly, taking a seat on a nearby log and plucking out arrows from the three marsh rabbits she had caught. She was at ease in the forest, the quiet comforted her more than being surrounded by people, it always had. It was humid, her clothes were clinging tightly and she cursed Georgia for its ridiculous heat. She had been in Georgia for a year and she still hadn't become use to the temperature difference, England had always been so cold. She reminisced to herself, smiling at the memory of her childhood.

She was snapped out of it quickly when a cold scrabbling hand grabbed at her shoulder, letting out a small shriek, Stone turned and grabbed the nearest sharpest thing. The hand belonged to none other than a walker, who squawked at her loudly and lunged forward. Fully prepared, she held a sharp rock and smashed it into the walker's head, repeatedly beating the walker until it moved no longer.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she went to removed the scalp area of the walker's head. However a shadow loomed over her, she looked back expecting to find Shane behind her and to only realize that another walker was just about to take a huge bite out of her neck. She fell backwards in shock and kicked away with panic, she mentally cursed Shane and Rick for taking her hunting knife. _Typical that I get attacked now_ she thought bitterly.

This particular walker was persistent, he fell forward and crawled after Stone. She tried reaching for her arrows, but they had fallen down the bank with the rabbits tumbling after them. She reached for a tree branch, making sure it was sharp before plunging it into the walker's head. Triumphantly she grinned to herself, commentating her performance to herself like a radio presenter.

Laughing to herself, she cut into their scalps and put them in her trouser pockets. She hadn't been so at ease in a long time, she blessed the forest verbally before edging her way down the bank and recollecting her bow, arrows and marsh rabbits. Stone then continued to catch a few more squirrels before she started heading back to the farm house, she knew that the red neck had probably caught a dozen squirrels and together it would provide enough for the camp. Stone was hoping they would take her marsh rabbits as a peace offering or a bribe for the return of her gear.

"Eh Pom, nice catchin'"

Stone clenched her fist tightly,_ ignore him_ she thought. She pushed through the last of the bushland and into the clearing, where Daryl Dixon himself was wiping his cross bow. He looked at her with a glint of smug arrogance in his eyes, irritating Stone.

"Yew spent an 'our in there or two, yet ye've only come back with three rabbits and a few squirrels" Daryl drawled, his lips tugged at the side.

Stone smirked to herself, she was certainly going to play this up. "Didn't know you were havin' a perv, redneck. You ought to just approach me, instead of stalking me" She gave a provoking wink, and by the way Daryl had stiffened, she knew she'd pissed him off.

"I wasn' have no damn perv. Shane jus' asked me to watch over ye ass" Daryl defended.

Stone laughed loudly "Most people say my ass is my best asset" She snorted, walking past Daryl and shaking her head.

"That ain't what I meant" He spluttered, his face reddening.

Stone just laughed and blew him a kiss over her shoulder, he certainly was fun to annoy. More smug than ever, Stone walked back to the farm house in higher spirits than she had left it, she even ignored the stares she was receiving from the rest of the camp.

"For someone who has just arrived, you certainly have sparked chaos over the group" A voice from behind Stone said.

Stone turned to find the woman who had first spoken to her at the dinner table, "I suppose all negative?" Stone smiled.

Carol smiled slightly "Not all, but some. However you've sparked an interest among the more friendlier side of the group, how about you come pick peaches with us?" She had been the nicest person Stone had encountered so far in this apocalypse. Amazed by her friendly attitude, Stone nodded mutely and added a real genuine smile.

"Well come on" Carol said, leading Stone towards a cluster of tents.

"Hey, whats your name?" Stone asked, catching up to Carol's fast pace.

"Carol" She answered simply, showing where Stone could leave what she had hunted.

"You've been the nicest so far Carol" She said truthfully, taking a basket from Carol.

"What about Hershel?" She asked, leading Stone down a dirt path.

"He may of saved my partner, but he wasn't the kindest" She muttered.

"Is that man your husband?" Carol asked, looking over at Stone with a slight smile.

"Oh god no" Stone laughed, picturing the thought of being married to Rivers. "I'm too young to be married anyway" She added.

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm turning twenty one next week" Stone mumbled, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Finally legal to have a drink" Carol said, a small giggle passing from her lips.

Stone grinned widely "That's the one problem with this country, drinking laws" She chuckled.

Carol smiled at her "I haven't been relaxed like this in a few days" She said, stopping by a cluster of peach trees. Surrounding the trees were many of the woman from the camp.

"Why?" Stone asked curiously, giving a small nod to acknowledge the group.

Carol retold her story about her time in Atlanta, her bastard of a husband and her girl Sophia missing, she voiced her concern openly and Stone could hear her voice waver emotionally. Stone tried to comfort her, but realized that silence was all that Carol needed. Hell, she needed silence to mask the huge waves of guilt she felt.

She could of helped the group out, if she had, Rivers would probably not be unconscious, Tom's group would of never found her and she would never have been left with this feeling. She filled up her basket silently, tuning in every now and then to the girlish chatter surrounding her. She couldn't believe these women were having a normal gossiping session, when the world had turned to shit.

"What about you Stone?" A voice said.

"Huh?" Stone turned around.

The same woman who had asked her about Tottenham was speaking again, "Have you got a story about your conquests?" She laughed, the women around her were giggling as well. Stone scowled.

"How can you stand here gossiping, when the dead are walking around and eating people" She said, clearly astounded.

The woman shook her head "It's the only way to keep sane" She said.

"It's how we remain normal" Another woman added.

"That's what you don't understand, the world isn't normal anymore. There is no time for keeping sane, only surviving" Stone said, putting her last peach in her basket.

"You sound like Shane" The woman with blonde hair said.

"I've never heard a bigger insult" Stone muttered, frowning hard at the woman.

"Keep frowning like that at this rate, you'll have wrinkles like an old man?" A tall woman with brown hair said, chortling slightly. Stone couldn't help from grinning at them, _dammit_ she thought, she had already broken so many rules by arriving here. Now she was beginning to be amused by them.

"I'm Lori, by the way" The brown haired woman added, "That's Andrea" she indicated to the blonde woman, "That's Beth, Maggie's sister and Patricia, a family friend" Lori introduced the group. Stone nodded at each one of them, earning a smile from each woman.

After joining into a short conversation, Stone trailed after Carol with a basket of peaches in each of their arms. They remained silent on their journey back, both content with the comfortable silence between them.

"You seem to get along pretty well with the woman" Carol said, breaking the silence.

"I know, I'm breaking so many rules by being here" Stone muttered.

"Rules?" Carol questioned, peering at Stone curiously. Stone shook her head, dismissing the conversation her rules would bring. They faded back into a silence, still remaining silent when they placed the baskets of peaches into the farm house. Stone retrieved one of the marsh rabbits and gave it to Hershel as a small token of gratitude.

"I wish I could offer you something bigger that could represent my gratitude" Stone explained to Hershel, watching as Carol left to talk to Rick. Stone smiled after her.

"Some extra protection on the farm and doing some runs into the city while you're here could help" Hershel said, handing the marsh rabbit to Patrica, who had just arrived back with Beth. Stone chewed on her lip.

"Officer dip shit took all my gear and Rivers'. Maybe you could talk to him" Stone said bitterly.

"Language" Patricia muttered before leaving to skin the rabbit.

Hershel sighed "If Rick believes its best to take away your weapons, then perhaps we should let it be" He shook his head. Stone scoffed and voiced her disbelief that Hershel was agreeing with Rick.

"This is my land young lady, you will respect my decisions" He sad sternly.

Feeling like a child that had just been scolded, Stone mumbled that she was going to see Rivers and disappeared into Rivers' room. She hated being talked to in that tone, that had been the main reason she dropped out of school at a young age. Stone chuckled to herself, several people told her she would end up a failure and now here she was, surviving and they were mindless dead people.

She shook her head and sat down beside Rivers, grabbing his hand and giving it a hard short squeeze.

"Wake up Rivers" She whispered, poking the man in the face "I've broken a rule for you, I feel at ease around some of these people. We need to leave before we get attached" Stone sighed loudly.

"Stone" Rivers croaked, his eyes opening slightly.

"Rivers" She exclaimed, "About time you woke up" She grinned.

"Been treating me so well" Rivers sighed, closing his eyes.

"What?" She looked at him seriously.

"They have been treating me well, we could stay" He whispered.

"No" Stone muttered.

"So many rules" He laughed, coughing slightly.

"Those rules kept your dumb ass alive" Stone snorted.

He scoffed before falling unconscious again, "Damn it" She snapped, dropping his hand and standing up. She left the room in search for Hershel, she looked through various rooms and stopped when she spotted a young boy laying in the middle of a bed, a bandage was wrapped around his torso. Stone looked at him curiously before closing the door quietly, _is this a damn hospital? _she thought, shaking her head.

When she found Hershel, she told him about Rivers brief consciousness. Hershel immediately left to the room, a sign of relief crossing his face and Patricia followed after him. Stone then sauntered outside, the heat smacking her straight in the face. She groaned quietly, wiping her brow and looking up at the sky, oblivious to the approaching male behind her.

"I suppose you aren't use to the heat" The male said, he too was looking upwards.

Stone was startled, turning to face an older man with a funny looking hat.

"How'd you figure?" Stone said, squinting at the man underneath the brutal sun.

"Well you're British aren't you?" The man said, Stone felt immediately stupid, of course she was.

"Yeah" She murmured.

"How about you come by my RV, tell me a bit more about yourself" The man said, shouldering a rifle and indicating the RV parked underneath a nearby tree. Stone grimaced, not really feeling like telling her story.

"Or I'll tell you about me" The man grinned, walking towards the RV. Stone shrugged and followed after him, ignoring the feeling of someone watching her. She entered the RV after the man, taking a seat opposite him on a small table inside.

"I'm Dale" The man said, passing her a bottle of tepid water.

"Stone, and thanks" She replied, swallowing the water hurriedly.

"You've created quite a stir" Dale said, taking his hat off and throwing it onto the table.

"So I've been told" She said, smiling slightly.

Dale shrugged "Not always a good thing"

Stone shrugged also "Weren't you going to tell me about yourself, pops" She said, changing topic quickly.

Dale laughed, spinning off into a story about his wife and how he came to find Andrea and her late sister Amy. While he retold his story and made her laugh at times, Stone couldn't help but consider the option of staying and helping this group that was so much like a family. _Damn this group _She thought, she hated that her rules of survival were slowly breaking because of this group. Despite her religiously working these rules into herself, they were breaking from the first sign of generosity and comfort.

Dale's amusing stories were shortly interrupted by Daryl, he was holding his crossbow and didn't look like he wanted to be there. His eyes crossed over Dale before stopping at Stone, they narrowed at the sight of her.

"Yer guy is awake" He grunted, "Rick wants ye" he added, before he left in a huff.

"I suppose he's one of the few that don't like me" Stone said, smiling at Dale warmly.

"Well Daryl doesn't like many people, it's only recently he has warmed up to the group. He's just a reserved person" Dale defended.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Stone scoffed, thanking Dale for the stories and trailing back to the farm house. _Reserved?_ She thought with disbelief, there was no way that the red neck was reserved. He was just plain mean and in front of her.

"Wanna take ye damn time" He drawled, slinging his cross bow over his shoulder. Stone was getting sick of that damn cross bow.

"Want to stop stalking me" She retorted, side stepping him and approaching the porch to the farm house.

"Yer a real piece of work lady" He said sharply, his southern drawl enhancing with irritation.

"Cheers" She muttered, walking into the house and leaving Daryl behind to fume on the porch.

"Ah there you are Stone" Rick said, appearing in front of her as she approached Rivers' room.

"Rick" She acknowledged him.

"Look I'm sorry about taking your weapons away, you've got to understand that I've got my groups best interests at heart" He said truthfully, a sincere apologetic look on his face. Stone sighed, wishing he wasn't so nice.

"I understand Rick, I just don't like it getting taken off me when I can't defend myself. Specially by your punk ass-"

"Language" Patricia interrupted.

"Sorry" Stone mumbled before adding "You should of just asked, I would of giving it to you"

"Reluctantly" Rick said, raising his eyebrows.

"But I still would of given it." She reasoned, "Can I at least get my hunting knife back? I was attacked by two walkers today and all I could use was a stick and stone" Stone added, suddenly remembering the walker scalps in her pockets.

"Sure I'll give you your hunting knife, I'll get you and your friend some dinner too" Rick said, before leaving out the front door.

Stone shook her head and entered Rivers' room, where Hershel was standing beside the bed and chatting to a very talkative Rivers. She acknowledged Hershel with a nod and rounded the bed to sit on the far side of the room.

"How is he doc?" She asked, leaning back into a chair.

"Fine now, you two will have to stay so that the wound heals properly. It'll be no good if he goes outside and infects the wound or gets injured more" Hershel said sternly, raising his eyebrows at Rivers. Stone nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Another thing" Hershel added "If you are to stay on this farm as guests, there is one thing you should know. We don't kill the walkers, we treat them as people. That means no guns" He looked more pointedly at Stone than he did Rivers. Hershel threw her coats towards her, and the large chain consisting of walker scalps.

"I don't want to see anymore scalps added to that chain, you hear me" He said, quivering slightly.

Stone tucked them out of sight "Okay" She mumbled, heating rising to her cheeks from his stern gaze.

"I also want to thank you for protecting Maggie in the chemist, when you didn't have to" Hershel said.

"Well thank you for saving this dumb twat" She said, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to assume that's profanity" Patricia said sternly, her head popping in from outside.

"Sorry" Stone mumbled.

"You'd put a sailor to shame" Patricia said, shaking her head.

However Stone could see the amusement within her eyes.


	5. Red Problem

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could possibly ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

**Rivers**

Rivers woke in a fit of panic, sweat pouring down his face and what clothes he did have on clung to him tightly. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, he was just trying to slow his breath into a melodic pace, even muttering to himself. It wasn't strange to him to be re-dreaming the night he was stabbed, to once again feel the panic, pain and disappointment of not protecting Stone good enough. He had relived that night so many times, it was beginning to irritate him and he had even started to mumble in his sleep, according to Patricia. This particular morning was no exception.

"You alright Rivers?" Patricia asked, poking her head in like every other morning.

"Yes, thank you" He replied, smiling wearily. Patricia raised her eyebrows in disbelief but ignored it like always, she moved into the room and helped Rivers up. He was beginning to function better, even able to lift his own shirt above his head when changing. However Patricia insisted that she would help Rivers so he wouldn't wound himself more, Rivers was starting to adapt to the farm more, even making friends with those who had set up camp there too.

But he knew Stone too well, she was adamant about her rules and a little bit of comfort would not subside her from what she believed was set in stone. Although Rivers had a feeling that Stone wished to stay, he had watched her over the days and seen her relax and even laugh with a few of the members in this farm, she had even grown a liking to Carol Peletier, an older woman with a kind face.

"There we go" Patricia's voice snapped Rivers out of his reverie.

"Thank you Patricia, you're too kind" Rivers said sincerely, bobbing his head appreciatively at her. Patricia gave a shy smile and opened the door for him, even giving him a hand as he exited the room with a fresh shirt on. The shirt was baggy and was something his father would definitely wear.

"That was my husbands" Patricia said quietly, noticing Rivers pick at the shirt with curiosity. "Otis was his name, he died when finding medical equipment for a little boy we saved" She added, her eyes watering up.

"No doubt a good man" Rivers said awkwardly, chewing on his lip. Patricia only nodded and walked out of the house, Rivers watched her walk down to the chicken barn and disappear inside. He shook his head, knowing exactly what she was feeling as he had been through it too.

Rivers took a seat outside on the porch, beside a small clump of blanket and hay filled material lay. Curiously, he kicked it and prodded it with his foot.

"Oi, stop kicking my bed" A familiar voice shouted from close-by.

Rivers grinned and turned around "So you're sleeping on the porch now? That's the closest you've been to sleeping in a house in a while." He said, nodding at Stone's approaching figure. Stone simply returned a grin.

"Well it's better than sleeping in Red's tent" She said, ignoring Daryl who flipped her off. She had become accustom to nick naming Daryl. Red had become her latest invention and it stuck, more people had started to use it often.

"Yeah, but does Hershel?" Rivers asked, watching Stone sharpening her hunting knife. She had become slightly happier when it was returned to her, although still bitter that she didn't have all her gear back.

"Does it matter? We'll only be here a few more days, you're starting to look better" She said, examining her knife and pocketing it with a grin.

"Do we have to leave?" Rivers sighed, he really wanted to stay.

"Yes" She said sternly, turning on her heel and marching towards the woods. Rivers watched her go, he wanted to stay desperately. It was the first time he had felt safe in a long time, the group was caring and looked out for one another. He shook his head, _that girl is mighty stubborn_ he thought.

"Morning Rivers" Rick said from the doorway, startling Rivers.

"Oh, morning Rick" He replied, giving him a warm smile.

"You're looking better today" Rick admitted, taking a seat beside Rivers and stretching.

"Yeah, feeling a bit better too. Did you stay in the house last night?" Rivers looked at Rick curiously.

"Yes, my boy was wounded. He's healing though" Rick said, his eyes casting downwards. Rivers nodded, assuming that his boy was the one Patricia had told him about, although Rivers had already known about him before. He heard the boy at night, call out for someone and even sob, he assumed he was just imagining it.

"I heard you and Stone talk about staying" Rick said suddenly, cocking his head to the side as he stared at Rivers.

"Uh, yeah" Rivers said awkwardly, aware that he hadn't asked Rick or Hershel if there was a possibility to stay.

"You're welcome to stay, but Stone.." Rick trailed off, looking towards the woods.

"I wouldn't stay without Stone" Rivers said sternly, wincing at the harshness of his voice.

"I understand that, but Stone I don't know about her. She has quite explosive anger issues" Rick said and frowned.

"Look I understand that Stone is not easy to get along with, she's a bit of a hot-head and stubborn. However she saved Maggie, she's provided some food for this group and even helps with the chores. I see her getting along with Carol and in the short four years I've known her, that is one of the best things that could happen to your group" Rivers argued, he didn't like someone doubting Stone.

"Why is that the best thing?" Rick asked, genuinely curious.

"Because she is incredibly loyal, when she was seventeen she beat my ass to a bloody pulp because I had teased her little brother. I still have some scars on my chest from where she scratched me, her elder brother couldn't even get her off me. That damn girl got arrested for it." Rivers smiled fondly at the memory.

"Where's her brothers?" Rick asked, observing Rivers closely.

Rivers face changed dramatically, a wave of sadness washed over him. "Her big brother, we don't know where he is. He disappeared a year before the break out, he was as tough as nails so we presume he's still alive." He trailed off, rubbing at his eyes.

"And the little one?"

"Got bit and Stone killed him. Her little brother was her pride and joy" Rivers mumbled, he looked at the ground and sighed "She hasn't been the same since, sure shes still as angry as she was four years ago, but she has these rules" He didn't want to further the conversation, he felt Rick pat his back before rising, and making his way down the porch steps.

"Look, for some reason I trust you Rivers. However your friend Stone, not yet." Rick said, adjusting his belt.

"Soon enough you'll see that she is what you need" Rivers said, nodding at Rick who left. Rivers looked out into the woods, Stone and him had been through so much.

**Stone**

Stone had been walking through the woods for a while now, and she still hadn't found anything that could benefit the group or herself by eating it. She didn't know why she cared, she didn't even know why she bothered to help provide food for the group. She knew that there was some distrust of her in the group, yet they had warmed up to Rivers right away.

It had always been that way, Rivers was the people person and Stone was the defender and thinker. She couldn't help but feel angry, she had helped this group, provided them with food, help with chores and calmly ignored their rude remarks. She didn't understand what she was doing wrong, maybe she needed a different approach.

Stone heard a crack of twigs behind her and turned suddenly, crouching into an attack position, she frowned when she saw no one. If it was a walker, they definitely would of been in plain sight. Lately she had been feeling as if someone was watching her in the woods, she blamed it on paranoia but the thought lingered. She checked once more before setting off again and readying her bow and arrow.

She moved swiftly through the woods, letting her surroundings take over her. Her father had always laughed at her love for outdoors, even eventually forking out money to buy her a cheap cabin in Georgia near her mother. Stone had hated that it was near her mother, but loved it all the same. Little did she know that the cabin would come in handy in years to come, Stone had stayed there for many months with Rivers and her brother. It pained her to think about the cabin and the memories it held.

Another crack behind her was heard and she turned around fast, again there was no one there and it was really starting to bother her. Breaking another one of her rules, she called out "Hello?" and waited for a response. When met with no reply, she shrugged and moved on.

She grabbed her bow and arrow when she spotted a squirrel "I'll be turning into Red at this rate" She muttered, hitting the squirrel in the middle of its back. It let out a small squeak before hanging limply against the tree. Stone attached it to a piece of rope and slung it over her shoulder, she was fully conscious of the collection of walker scalps hidden inside her jacket, she still couldn't find a place to hide them.

Within four hours, she had only caught a dozen squirrels and another two marsh rabbits. She was painfully aware that Daryl would scoff at her measly collection, considering the red neck caught up to a dozen squirrels within an hour. Hunting wasn't her strongest aspect, however tracking and fighting was. She skinned what she had hunted and kept the skins attached to a separate rope. She knew one day she'd need them.

Stone made her way out of the forest, cringing as she neared the clearing. Daryl was always there whenever she returned, he always said he was going into the woods but never actually did, well from what Stone noticed. However when she did return, Daryl was no where in sight and she luckily escaped his scornful attitude. She closed in on the farm house, noticing that Rivers was still sitting on the porch and peeling potatoes.

"Oh Jacqueline, I love what you did with your hair" Stone teased, laughing as Rivers flipped her off. "Jacqueline didn't your mother ever teach you how to behave in public?" She pressed, passing what she had hunted to Carol who walked past with a smile.

"I curse my mother for calling me Jack" Rivers muttered, throwing a loose potato skin at her.

"You two bicker like a married couple" Dale said, rounding the corner with a wide smile.

"Ha, I wouldn't marry this ass hole if my life depended on it" Stone snorted, taking a seat beside Rivers.

"Do Patricia and I have to remind you Lola, no swearing!" Dale lectured, shaking his head at her.

"Yes dad" Stone laughed, surprising Rivers. It was rare that anyone could call Stone by her first name, it was more rare that she would laugh about it or call someone else dad, even if it was a joke. In Stone's eyes no one could replace her dad, well that's what she had told Rivers.

When Dale left after badgering some more, Rivers turned to Stone "You're certainly changing" He said.

"What do you mean?" Stone asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"He called you Lola, no one ever gets to call you that. Not even me" He said, actually feeling hurt that Stone didn't allow him to.

"Dale said that there was no way in hell that he was going to call a woman by her last name. He's persistent I'll give him that, so I just allow it" Stone said with a shrug, smiling slightly. It didn't go unnoticed by Rivers.

"Well at least you're making friends, you'll be like the awesome foursome" Rivers joked.

"Foursome?" Stone questioned, looking over at him. "Oh you mean you" She added afterwards.

"No" He said "You, Carol, Dale and Red" He observed her face turn from amusement to confusion.

"There's no way in hell I'd ever hang with Red. Where you get that idea?" She asked, taking a potato from Rivers and helping to peel it.

"Well what have you two been doing out in the woods?" He asked.

"What?" She said, confusion crossing her face.

"Whenever you go into the woods, he goes in straight after you. Then he comes back and you come back a little later" Rivers said, before a false realization dawned on him "You aren't sleeping with him, are you?" He asked. "You should be more careful, have you thought of protection?"

If Stone had a drink she would of spat it out, "Are you kidding" She half spluttered, half yelled. Rivers quietened her quickly. "Red?" She whispered "There's nothing going on, I didn't even know the ass was coming in after me. I knew I felt someone watching me" She hissed, scowling in Daryl's tents direction.

"Well I think he likes you and maybe you like him" Rivers said, looking closely at her.

"Don't be ridiculous" She laughed, shoving him. "I wouldn't dare touch that redneck, he's such a douche" She said fiercely, ignoring the look Rivers was giving her.

"I see something there" He pressed.

"I don't" She retorted.

"Come on Stone, you haven't had much physical contact in a while.."

"We're having a living dead apocalypse and you're stressing about my lack of sexual activity" Stone scoffed, dropping her peeled potato into Rivers' bucket. Rivers looked around shyly, he had always been such a private person and any conversation or indication of inappropriate things embarrassed him. Stone rolled her eyes, amused by her friends behavior.

"Shh, okay agree to disagree?" He looked at her hopefully.

"You're such a prude, any mention of sex and you turn beetroot" She sniffed, standing up and stretching. "Besides you shouldn't be worried about me, I think I should be worried about you" She said knowingly, winking at Rivers.

"What?"

"You and Andrea seem to be getting close" She said, waggling her eyebrows.

It was Rivers' turn to splutter "I don't like her that way" He gasped, cautiously looking around.

Stone laughed quietly "You so do, look at you. You're turning red" She chortled.

"I do not!" He argued weakly.

"Rivers and Andrea sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g" She teased, poking her tongue out "Have you been doing the naughty deed lately?" She questioned.

"NO!" He shouted, clamping a hand over her mouth as Andrea rounded the porch with Daryl.

"What are you yelling about?" Andrea asked, looking at the two with concern.

"Nothing!" Rivers said quickly, whilst Stone's laughs were muffled behind his hand.

"Wha's wrong with her?" Daryl asked, narrowing his eyes at Stone.

"Think she had some mushrooms" Rivers said, ignoring Stone who flipped him off.

"Righ'" Daryl said, looking her up and down. Andrea shrugged her shoulders at him, both clearly confused by the pair's weird behavior. They then walked through the farm house doors and left the two outside alone. Rivers suddenly removed his hand from Stone's mouth, aware that she had darted her tongue out to lick his hand. He made a disgusted noise.

"I thought you'd never let go, your hands smell of potato" She complained, wiping her mouth with disgust.

"Sissy" He retorted.

"Coming from the guy who sits on the porch peeling potatoes. While his partner, a girl, goes out hunting" She retorted, naturally winning the argument.

Rivers rolled his eyes at her and walked inside, before slamming into Daryl. "Daryl?" He said, watching the redneck flush slightly. Stone walked in a moment later, frowning at the pair with a questioning look. Daryl grunted before pushing roughly past the pair and stepping outside.

"What's his problem?" Stone asked, watching Daryl march back to his tent.

Rivers looked her up and down "No idea" He lied, fully aware that Daryl's problem was in fact Lola Stone.


	6. Apologizing

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could possibly ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

"I'm sick of that bastard Shane" Stone shouted, causing Rivers to grin widely. "What are you smirking about eh?" She snapped, glaring at Rivers who continued to grin madly. She shoved him in the shoulder, and when he didn't react, she shook him with panic. "Rivers, you alright?" She questioned, desperation in her voice.

"Got you!" He chortled, causing Stone to give him a hard slap upside his head.

"I hate it when you do that" She sniffed, taking a seat beside Rivers who was laying beneath a tree.

"Nah you love it" He said, watching Shane storm across the field with a limp. Stone scoffed and remained silent, enjoying the sight of Shane limping.

"When are you gonna heal properly?" Stone asked suddenly, watching Rivers intently.

His face dropped suddenly, a look of disappointment crossing his chiseled features. "Hershel said I have to give it a few more days, do we really have to go Stone?" Rivers gave her a pleading look, even attempting puppy eyes.

Stone recoiled, rising from her sitting position and looking over him "Recite rule six for me Rivers" She said, scowling at him.

"Don't interact or take sympathy on other groups or survivors" He mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"That's right, the last time we took sympathy on a group they tried to kill us" Stone said, bitterly remembering a past memory she held with Rivers.

"These people are different" He argued, staring at her fiercely.

"If you want to stay Rivers, by all means. I refuse to stay here, we're sitting ducks on this farm" She replied calmly, aware that they had drawn attention.

"Do you really think so?" A voice whispered behind them.

Stone turned abruptly, irritated that someone had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Only to be greeted with Carol, who looked genuinely worried. "Nah, it's just me being paranoid" She reassured, trying hard to soothe Carol. She knew Carol was doubting her daughters existence each day.

Carol smiled wearily "I guess so" She sighed, rubbing her brow. "Rick wants you to head into the woods, Daryl has set some traps out there but right now he's out looking for Sophia. So would you be able to check the traps?" Carol added with a small smile.

"Sure" Stone said, shouldering her bow and heading off towards the woods. The disappointing exchange between Carol and Rivers didn't go unnoticed but Stone chose to ignore it, she felt it was better to ignore than get into another argument with Carol and Rivers who eventually included Dale, in which Dale included everyone and not all opinions of the pair's fate in this group were positive.

"You reckon she'll come around?" Stone heard Carol ask.

"In all my time with her, I've never seen her change her mind" Rivers replied.

Stone smirked to herself whilst walking into the woods, she was conscious of the fact that she spent most of her day roaming the woods. She was also aware that Shane had zero trust in her and was suspicious of why she spent so much time in the woods, he wouldn't allow her to explain that she sucked at hunting. He too was stubborn and Stone could see why the majority of the people on the farm saw them as similar figures.

"You know I really don't think they should be sending a young woman out to check traps" None other than Dale said, following close behind her.

Stone grinned "It's the end of the world and you're worrying about chivalry" She laughed, glancing over her shoulder at Dale.

"It may be the end of the world, but someone could be courteous to accompany you. Just in case you get attacked" Dale said, falling into an even pace by her side.

"I always believed that if you worried about things like getting attacked, or buying things to prevent being attacked, you would only attract what you didn't want" Stone said somberly, turning her head to watch Dale observantly.

"But isn't it always best to be vigilant" He replied, his eyes flickering over her face.

"Of course, but never go somewhere thinking you're bound to be attacked. What type of energy would that attract?" She said, closing in on the bushland.

"Then I guess you don't want me to accompany you" Dale said, stopping at the edge of the woods.

"No thanks Dale, but it's the thought that counts" She replied, giving him a small wave before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

At this time Daryl had arrived back at camp, with unfortunately good and bad news. He approached Carol who was waiting nervously by the RV, she was scrubbing vigorously at a piece of clothing in hope that the dirt would disappear. Her head snapped up as Daryl closed the space between them, her eyes searched his face for any sign of doubt or sadness.

"Daryl?" She whispered, clearly afraid to hear news.

He shook his head and he saw her face crumple slightly, "But I found a farm house not far from 'ere. Found a lil bed, only Carl or Sophia could fit in" He said, hoping this would reassure the frail woman in front of her. It seemed to have worked, but only slightly.

"Well I guess it's the best we've gotten so far" Carol mumbled, thanking him repeatedly before returning into the RV. Her small sobs did not fall on deaf ears as Daryl made his way to his tent. He cringed inwardly, he was trying his best but Carol's emotions were wearing him down.

"Ah there you are Daryl" A voice said from behind him.

Daryl sighed loudly, he had only just come back and people needed favors from him. He turned around and scowled at Dale, who waited patiently behind him with his annoying floppy hat clasped between his hands. As usual he had a nervous fatherly look on his face, Daryl knew it would be about one of the women in the camp.

"I ain't runnin' after sum girl, I've dun' e'nuff" Daryl drawled, turning to duck into his tent.

"Well I thought you'd like to know that Stone is out in the woods looking at the traps" Dale said, looking closely at Daryl.

"So?' Daryl muttered, having froze at the opening of his tent.

"I came here to see if you'd watch over her, considering it's nearly night fall" Dale explained, observing the darkening sky.

Daryl squinted at Dale, "She checkin' my traps?" He snapped. Dale nodded, watching Daryl pick up his cross bow and make his way towards the edge of the woods. "Ain't no girl touchin' my traps" Daryl added. Dale smiled to himself, he allowed Daryl to think he had fooled him but Dale knew there was much more than that.

Daryl cursed the young woman who always confidently strutted her way into the woods, never fretting that she might be killed by a walker or seriously injured in the bushland. He shook his head, he found her irritating and yet was intrigued by her, not that he would dare tell anyone. Soon enough she would disappear with her partner, and Daryl would never have to think of her again.

Daryl pushed himself through the woods, he looked closely down at the ground and noticed her tracks vaguely. From what Daryl could tell, she darted across the ground and her tracks were barely there. She was skilled, Daryl would give her that. This wasn't Daryl's first time following her, he had been tracking and following her since the day she arrived on the farm. He was used to her tracks and almost always knew what area of the woods she was in, however he had nearly been caught several times and some times he felt as if she had seen him.

"At least I have an excuse this time" He muttered, following her tracks till they stopped. He frowned when he reached the end of her tracks, she was no where in sight and he was left standing dumb founded in the middle of a small clearing. He scowled, Stone had only checked one trap and he hadn't planted traps out this far into the woods.

He suddenly side-stepped when an arrow went flying past him, and straight into a squirrel climbing a tree. "Red" Stone sneered, sitting up in a tree not far from him. He frowned at her, perplexed as to why she was perched up in the tree.

"Wha' ye doin' up there?" He asked, watching her fall gracefully to the ground with ease.

"The real question is, why the hell are you following me into the woods?" She snapped, strolling past Daryl and pulling the arrow from the squirrels back. She turned back to him with a questioning look.

"Dale asked me to follow ye" He said, uncomfortable with how close Stone got.

"How convenient" She scoffed, stepping back and raising her eyebrow at him.

"Wha'?" He snapped, irritated as she stood still and watched him intensely. The way she watched him was making him uncomfortable, it aggravated him that she was making him feel like this, in his own environment.

"Do you expect me to believe that this is the first time you've followed me in?" She said calmly, placing her arrow back into it's sheath. When Stone was met with silence, she scoffed "I know you've been following me in here, stalking me are you?"

"I ain't stalkin' ye, Shane told me to look out for ye" Daryl defended, scowling at her.

Stone made a doubtful snort "Well tell Shane, I don't need to be looked out for. Especially not by someone who loathes my presence" Stone snapped, turning her back on Daryl and deciding to make her way towards Daryl's other two traps.

"Don't need to be looked after? Ye been attacked a few times" Daryl muttered.

"Aha! I knew you were stalking me!" Stone exclaimed, "I don't need you or your negative attitude to look out for me"

"Yer so ungrateful" He shouted unexpectedly, a look of fuming anger crossing his face.

"Big word for you Red" She said, frowning at his outburst.

"If ye didn't spend half yer time out here, then I wouldn't have to follow ye out here and look out for ye" He snarled.

"I didn't ask for you to follow me, Red. How sentimental of you, to follow me out here" Stone scoffed.

"There ain't nothin' sentimental abou' it, I'm sick of ye" He shouted.

"Keep your voice down" She hissed "If you're so sick of me, then why are you worrying about me?" She closed in on him.

"To hell with ya" He snapped, his chest only inches from Stone's face.

"No to hell with you Red" She snapped back, stepping away from him and frowning "Just go, I don't need or want your help. Go" She said, her voice raising with every word. She was met with a harsh glare, before Daryl backed away and made his way back to the camp.

Fuming, Daryl walked back the way he came. He was incredibly furious with the woman, he cursed her as he walked and was totally oblivious to the sounds of cracking wood behind him. He stopped short however, when he heard a panicked scream from him. It was Stone's scream, a malicious thought passed him, he considered leaving her there and teaching her a lesson.

Shaking his head, he ran back towards her. He found her sprawled on the ground, two walkers closing in on her as she scrabbled for her bow and arrows on the floor. A panicked look was plastered on her face, she desperately crawled backwards. Daryl stopped and fired his bows into the walkers head, both of them falling to the ground beside Stone.

"Ye got any bites or scratches?" Daryl asked, picking up Stone by her arm and checking her over.

She pulled away "No I don't" She snapped, glaring at him "This wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for you" She accused.

"Me?" Daryl said with disbelief.

"If it wasn't for you shouting, you wouldn't of attracted the walkers. I was in such a state, I couldn't fight back" She snarled, her British accent becoming overbearing so Daryl could hardly understand her.

"A simple thank you would be nice" Daryl sneered.

"A thank you, for almost getting me killed?" Stone snapped, her pride not allowing her to thank Daryl. "That will be the day" She scoffed, shoving Daryl aside and made her way up the slope, forgetting about the other two traps. Daryl watched after her with disbelief, it infuriated him that she was so ungrateful.

Trudging back to camp, after retrieving all the dead animals from his traps, he allowed all the malicious and vile thoughts flood through his mind. "Should've of jus' left 'er there" He muttered bitterly, noticing Stone's partner Rivers limping towards him. "Great" He sighed, irritated already by Rivers impending arrival.

"Wha' ye want?" Daryl snapped as Rivers reached him.

"To talk" He replied, unnerved by Daryl's rude behavior.

"About wha'?" He said, dropping his crossbow and catch near the RV.

"I've come to apologize on the behalf of Stone" Rivers said calmly, shaking his head at the woman's direction.

"I dun' need no damn apology" He muttered, also looking in Stone's direction.

"Well you got one, Stone's a stubborn cow and has got a lot of pride. She'll apologize soon enough" Rivers said, before limping off towards the farm house.

"As if" Daryl muttered, trailing back to his tent and oblivious to Dale's stares.

* * *

"Stone if you don't apologize to him, I will stick my foot so far up your as-"

"Language!"

"Sorry"

Stone looked with irritation towards Rivers, "No, he almost got me killed" She argued, a stubborn frown following.

"Only because you provoked him" Rivers argued, watching her intently.

"Only 'cause - " She trailed off, a look of realization crossing her features "Well shit" She whispered.

A grin of triumph stretched Rivers' lips, "Does this mean the almighty Lola Stone will apologize for the first time?" He exclaimed, clapping his hands childishly.

"Tough luck trying to get me to do that" Stone scoffed, kicking at the porch with her shabby boots.

She rose and made her way down the stairs, trudging towards Carol and Dale who were having dinner with the rest of the group. Rivers followed after her, a slight pain in the side of his chest. Rivers' wound was making rapid recovery, which meant they would be off the farm quickly, to Rivers' dismay.

"Ah there you two are" Dale said when they approached, "I thought you two weren't having dinner" He remarked, passing two separate plates to the pair.

"Unfortunately we couldn't miss our daily squirrel of the day" Rivers said sarcastically, causing Daryl to grunt from across the camp fire.

"It's the end of the world, and poor Jacqueline has the nerve to be picky about her food" Stone sneered, dismissing the rude gesture she received from Rivers.

Most of the dinner was filled with silence, every now and then chatter arose but would disappear as quickly as it came. Stone couldn't help but steal glances at Daryl from across the group, he was stonily gazing out into the woods with a angry expression on his face. Stone knew she had to resolve the issue between them, otherwise Rivers would keep pestering her and she would never have peace or quiet again.

Was she actually going to apologize for the first time in her life?

* * *

Daryl ignored Stone and Rivers' childish exchange, it angered him that she would act as if nothing happened in the woods. It also irritated him that he was spending quality relaxation time to secretly seethe about their argument in the woods. He stole glances at her every now and then, she was always speaking in low tones with Rivers, Dale or Carol or staring into the fire and chewing her lip.

It didn't help that he found it somewhat cute when she bit her lip or got angry.

After dinner finished, he sighed inwardly and dropped his plate, deciding to retreat back to his tent. He had done enough for today, and there was no point in him mulling over something that would just be a distant memory in later days. He started towards his tent, when a voice stopped him short.

"Hey Red" A familiar voice said, softer than usual when addressing him.

"Wha'?" He turned to face Stone, who looked up at him guiltily.

"About today" She mumbled, looking downwards as she kicked at the ground "Ermsarreh" She said quickly.

Daryl frowned at her "Wha' ye say?" He asked with confusion.

Stone sighed loudly, a look of regret crossing her face, "I'm sorry" She said reluctantly, pursing her lips.

"Abou' wha'?" He said, smirking smugly.

Stone rolled her eyes, "Wow, really milking it" She said bitterly, "Sorry for getting angry at you and thank you for saving me. I owe you one" She said sincerely.

Daryl smug attitude disappeared fairly quickly, when he realized she genuinely meant it. "Uh, no problem" He muttered awkwardly.

She gave him one short nod, before turning on her heel and trailing back to the farmhouse porch. Daryl watched after her momentarily, and then turned as well. He was startled, when Glenn stood behind him with a large cheerful grin.

"You two should just kiss already" Glen said, waggling his eyebrows at Daryl.

Daryl shook his head at him and pushed past, however his smirk didn't go unnoticed by Glen.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys, woops! Anyway I'm going on holiday for a week so I may or may not be able to update. I'm sorry.**

**I'm working on the next chapter now, so I'm hoping I can get it out before this friday (when I leave)**

**Anywho thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Not Set In Stone

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

_"Lola!" A younger voice screamed, desperation and panic laced through the call._

_"Julian?" Stone shouted, sprinting through dense bushland with Rivers following close behind her._

_"Lola!" The voice screamed again, a sound of gurgling following afterwards._

_A sense of panic crossed Stone, as she raced through the woods and reached a clearing. Drumming filled her ears as she neared the clearing that her cabin was in, she prayed to who ever was looking over her, that Julian was alright. She came to a stand still when she entered the clearing, the cabin was overrun with ten walkers and three were looming over Julian. Her heart shattered when she saw the walkers pull flesh from his neck._

_"Quick Stone" Rivers yelled, his voice pushing her into action._

_Together the pair cleared out the area, slicing each of the walker's heads with clean and precise cuts. When the area around the cabin was cleared, Stone ran to the boy who laid whimpering underneath a pile of walkers._

_"Julian" She whispered, scooping him up into her arms._

_The boy was an exact image of her, with fair skin and black hair accompanied with large black eyes. He was covered in blood, and making small gasps of pain now and then, he watched Stone from the ground as she tried to press hard on the wound. Julian grabbed her arm "No use" He mumbled, blinking slowly as his breaths were slowing. Stone rocked him in her arms, not allowing tears to fall as she watched her only family die slowly in her arms._

_"You've been a great sister" Julian remarked, trying his best to give her a cheeky grin._

_This broke Stone's heart even more, regardless of her brother's young age, he had always seem like the more mature and older one. "Love you" She whispered, giving Julian one last kiss on his forehead before raising her gun to his forehead. She checked the barrel and noticed only one bullet, with a broken heart, she clicked off the safety. She exchanged one last look with Julian, who nodded his head and closed his eyes._

_She pulled the trigger._

Stone laid underneath a tree, her arms stretched behind her head and her eyes closed. She willed herself to forget the memory, it was constantly on her mind and in her dreams, the day Julian died. She had thrown that gun out afterwards, not able to touch it or able to look herself in the mirror. She blamed herself for it, she even blamed herself for Sophia going missing.

If she hadn't been so selfish, perhaps Sophia wouldn't have gone missing and another child's life wouldn't be risked or lost because of her. Stone sighed loudly, opening her eyes to the stinging glare of the sun, while Rivers was close to being fully healed, she had made the decision to help the group find Sophia, she felt she at least owed it to them.

Rising from her spot in the sun, Stone walked towards the RV, noticing that Rick, Shane, Andrea, Daryl and Dale were surrounding the hood of a car. When she reached them, she stood by Dale until she was addressed, unfortunately Shane was the first to address her.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely, narrowing his eyes at her.

Stone rolled her eyes, "To help find Sophia, thought I might as well do something" She said, ignoring Dale's noise of protest.

"And why do you think we want your help?" Shane sneered.

"Well do you want to find her quicker or what?" She snapped back, growing irritated quickly.

"We would love for you to help" Rick said quickly, interrupting Shane as he had started to speak.

"You're coming with us" Shane said, after looking at Rick with aggravation.

"Why?" She asked, frowning with suspicion.

"Because if you make so much as one wrong move, I'll be able to kill you" Shane said dangerously, intimidating Stone slightly. Shane saw this and smirked, a look of smug superiority crossing his features with triumph.

"Fine" Stone said, angered by his attitude. As she walked past him to follow Rick, she stomped on his foot angrily.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelped, throwing her a aggressive glare.

Stone smirked and followed Rick into the woods, constantly aware of Shane's threatening presence behind her. Rick had planned out a grid that they could search through, it did not take long before Shane started to remark on Stone's presence. She was starting to become annoyed, even retorting on his lack of basic skill in which she was met with an ultimatum of her lack of hunting skills.

"Will you two stop it!" Rick hissed, turning around with an infuriated look on his face. "You're both like children, grow up and help find Sophia"

Stone remained silent, whilst Shane grumbled irritably from behind her. After an hour or two searching, he eventually left his post from behind her and walked alongside Rick, the two eventually ending up in a conversation about their past conquests in high school. "Typical" Stone muttered, rolling her eyes at the pair. The two males kept this conversation up for a long time, before lowering their voices to speak together.

Stone knew the conversation was about her and she narrowed her eyes, stopping suddenly when she noticed a blue flag surrounding a tree trunk.

"Why are you stopping?" Shane called back to her, frowning at her and his hand lingering for his gun.

"Because someone is in our grid" She said, pointing to the blue flag.

Shane and Rick frowned, turning to the flag and sighing irritably. "We've gone off our grid" Rick said, retreating back to Stone's place.

"Maybe if she had kept an eye on the map" Shane muttered.

"Maybe if you two hadn't been gossiping about your conquests, you both would of noticed" Stone snapped back, "I'm sick of you slagging off about me" She looked directly at Shane, a look of exasperation showing. Shane remained silent, narrowing his eyes and shoving past her. With the strength he had, she was pushed easily to the ground with a thud. "Bastard" She muttered, pulling herself up and glaring at the pair.

Rick and Shane started to make their way back to camp, another unsuccessful search and another doubtful and painful experience for Carol. Stone was beginning to see the doubt Carol had of ever finding Sophia, she noticed that Carol had even given up on her, deciding that she was probably dead and was starting to move on, although the pain lingered.

Stone sighed, trailing slowly after Rick and Shane, she couldn't wait to get off the farm and leave the guilt she felt behind.

She came to a halt when she heard the cracking of leaves and twigs nearby, freezing in her place, she pulled her hunting knife from her sheath and crouched down. She glanced around quickly, her ears pricking for any sense of movement nearby, alive or dead. That's when she saw one walker hobble towards Shane's disappearing figure, it was quickening its pace rapidly and was closing in on the pair.

For a moment, Stone wondered if she should just let the walker kill Shane. Considering it inhumane, Stone leaped up after checking the area and raced towards the walker. Just when the walker had grabbed Shane and was about to take a bite, Stone sunk her knife into the walker's head, small sprays of blood splattering over Shane and her. She laid the walker on the floor roughly, pulling her knife out with some difficulty.

Shane stood dumbfounded, a shocked expression on his face and a slight look of admiration, however Stone blamed that on her smug attitude. Rick also looked perplexed, his pistol was half raised in the air, and he too was speechless.

"Close call huh" Stone said, taking her time with slicing off the walker's scalp.

"I..I-" Shane stuttered, surprising Stone.

"Didn't take you for a stutterer, Officer" Stone said, slightly smug about the situation.

"How did you see it?" Rick asked, "I didn't even hear it approach"

"I heard it, you've got to have spent years out in the woods before you hear the difference between someone walking through the woods and just plain noises" She said simply, ignoring Shane's attempt to say something. _This is too good_ she thought.

"I think we'll give Shane some time, I don't think he would ever consider you saving his life" Rick said, patting Stone on her back and leading her back to camp. They left Shane behind, he still stood in his place and stared at the walker, even when Stone and Rick had disappeared.

When the duo reached the farm house grounds, Rick turned to Stone "I appreciate you not gloating in his face" Rick said calmly, a look of admiration and guilt on his face, Stone smiled back, nodding her head.

"I'm not Shane" She said.

"He'll thank you soon, he was raised to have manners" Rick explained, patting her shoulder "I'm sorry I ever doubted you" He added softly, deciding to leave her to her own devices. As he made his way back to the farm house, he stopped suddenly and turned back to her.

"Look Stone, I was wondering if you and Rivers wanted to -"

"WALKER!" Andrea shouted from on top of the RV, interrupting what ever Rick was about to say.

Rick and Stone exchanged a glance, before racing off towards the direction Andrea was pointing too. On their way towards the other side of the farm, T-dog and Glenn met up with the pair, throwing Stone a baseball bat as they went. The group sprinted across the field, ignoring Hershel's demand that they not kill any walkers on his farm. "Reckon Hershel's gonna be pissed?" Glenn panted from Stone's right.

"Who cares" She muttered, stopping before the walker and raising her bat. Then realization hit her as she noticed the man staggering towards her, "Isn't that Red?" She questioned, indicating for Rick to lower his pistol.

"That's the third time yer pointin' tha' thing at my head. Ye gonna pull the trigger or wha'?" Daryl snapped, narrowing his eyes at his nickname.

The group let out a breath of relief, lowering their weapons and chuckling among themselves. They moved forward to assist Daryl, when he went flying back and the loud crack of a gun filled the air. "NO!" Rick screamed, turning back to wave his hands at Andrea. "No!" He repeated.

"Stupid bitch" Stone remarked, flying forward to check on Daryl.

Rick joined her and together they pulled him up, so that his weight rested between the two.

"I was kidding" He muttered, before falling unconscious.

"Jesus, he's heavy" Stone commented, helping Rick carry him towards the farmhouse.

"He's just been grazed" Rick said, checking Daryl's forehead.

"No shit Sherlock" She whispered to herself, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Hang on, are those? He's got ears around his neck!" Glenn exclaimed, pointing to Daryl's new necklace.

"Let's keep that to ourselves" Rick said, snatching off Daryl's necklace and tucking them into his pocket. Stone frowned at his actions, but realized Hershel had come over to check the group out.

"Isn't this Sophia's toy?" T-dog said, raising a dirty doll for the group to see.

Rick looked back and exchanged a glance with Glenn, it was the first hopeful exchange Stone had seen on this farm so far.

The group eventually got Daryl back to the farm house, and by then he had gained consciousness and was able to limp his way into the farm house. By this time, Rivers was waiting on the porch calmly, observing Stone as she went to sit beside him. She sat down with a sigh, "That was more than I bargained for" She declared, stretching her limps fully.

"Shane nearly being killed and Daryl getting shot at and having an arrow through him, must be your lucky day" Rivers said.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, beginning to consider the porch seat as an gossiping area.

"Well don't you hate them?" Rivers questioned.

"I don't hate them, hate is a strong word" Stone said softly, a look of remorse on her face "I mean they did take us in" She mumbled.

"How saint like of you" Rivers teased "What shall be your next revelation, oh holy one?"

Stone punched him in the arm, "Shut up" She muttered.

"I see you helped drag Daryl's ass back here" Rivers said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Only because no one else offered to do it" She argued, trying to justify her actions.

"That's because you leapt forward before anyone could" He laughed and Stone rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore Rivers subtle hints. "I know that look" Rivers said after a while, noticing that Stone was not going to say anything more.

"What look?" She sighed.

"You had that same look for Chris Bellreed, down the road" He said.

"I wonder if Bellreed is still alive?" Stone wondered aloud.

"Stop trying to change topic" Rivers interrupted.

"Fine, I know what you're hinting at and no. I don't like Dixon" She said.

"On surname basis, are we? Next you'll be on first name" He teased.

"Shut up Rivers, there is nothing there so leave it" She said defensively.

Rivers simply smiled at her, "You may not feel it now, but it'll come. It'll hit you square in the face" he said, before getting up and walking inside. Stone was left doubtful on the porch, there was no way she liked Daryl, well there was no way she had even thought about liking him. She had been on the farm for nearly two weeks, it couldn't be that easy to start liking someone, specially in an apocalypse.

Stone rolled her eyes, deciding to forget the thought despite it's lingering presence. She had no time for relationships, she only had time for surviving as long as she possibly could before her time was over. Forgetting about Daryl Dixon, she walked inside the farm house for the first time in a while, there the fresh aroma of warm food hit her square in the face.

It almost seemed normal in the house, it looked like a family gathering of some sort and what ever evil things were happening outside the farm grounds seemed like a distant memory. She offered her help in the kitchen but was dismissed, the woman deciding she had already done enough for one day. Not bothering to protest, Stone took a seat at the dining table, considering it odd that only a week or so before had she been a timid stranger.

When dinner was eventually served, the group surrounded the tables and sat down to a silent meal. However things seemed to lighten up around the end of dinner, as conversations arose between the Greene family and Rick's group. Eventually the topic turned back to Rivers and Stone, and the last question Stone wanted to be asked was said, "Stone, Rivers always goes on about these rules you have. What are they and why do you stand so strongly by them?" Lori asked, intriguing the rest of the group.

Stone sighed, glancing around the table. Everyone had stopped eating and were watching her intensely, she looked down at the table. "I follow these rules so religiously because they've kept us alive for a long time" She said.

"Are they like your commandments?" Glenn spluttered, slightly out of laughter.

"You could say that" Stone chuckled halfheartedly.

"Well what are they?" Andrea asked impatiently.

"Rule 1: Don't be a hero.  
Rule 2: Be quiet (AT ALL TIMES)  
Rule 3: Increase cardio.  
Rule 4: Leave no doubt- know your way out!  
Rule 5: Only use a gun in an emergency.  
Rule 6:Don't interact or take sympathy on other groups/survivors.  
Rule 7: Use your heads, cut off theirs.  
Rule 8: Travel light.  
Rule 9: If you can avoid it, then do.  
Rule 10: Know your environment. (includes checking the area)  
Rule 11:Save on bullet (Do I need to elaborate?)"

Stone looked around the group, noticing confusion cross Carol's face, "Rule 6, you broke that rule" She said.

"I had to for Rivers sake" She explained.

"But you went searching for Sophia" Carol added.

"Well that was out of kindness, I suppose" Stone said, looking downwards again.

"So why are you on the farm?" Lori asked, frowning at her with confusion.

"I'm waiting for Rivers to heal" She said, frowning as well. She wondered why Lori didn't know that.

"Stone, Rivers is perfectly fine now. He's a bit tender, but suitable for travel" Hershel said, frowning at Rivers.

"Oh is he now" Stone snapped, scowling at Rivers "You bloody liar" She said, smacking him over his head. She stood up and made her way towards the front door, thanking the women for the dinner over her shoulder.

"So you won't be staying at the farm then?" Carol asked, a small tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Well like I said when I first got here, this ain't set in stone" Stone said, before bursting outside onto the porch.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get this out before I go on holiday.**

**I'll be away for the week, so please don't think I'm abandoning the story.  
**

**I'll try update as soon as I can.  
**

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews, I hope you like this chapter xx  
**


	8. Should We Stay Or Should We Go?

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

(Before you start this chapter, after you've read it. Would you be able to read the message from me afterwards! Thank you)

"Here you go Stone, I'm sorry that we didn't trust you at the start" Rick said, blocking Stone's perfectly good view of Daryl's tent. She didn't understand why she was glancing constantly at it, she had been feeling weird lately. She shook her head and frowned at Rick's offering, he was holding her sword and her backpack which contain numerous items._  
_  
"About time" Stone muttered, scowling at Rick.

"You can't blame us, we thought you were a threat. You proved us wrong numerous amounts of time, and we thank you" Rick said calmly, a sincere apologetic look on his face. He held out her items again.

"Told you I was no fucking threat" She snapped, snatching her items from Rick's hand and stomping off towards the farm house. She had been left in a bitter mood from the news from last night, Rivers had been lying to her, knowing that she was growing anxious and irritated by staying at the house.

"Where are you stomping off to?" Rivers asked, quickening his pace to fall in step with her.

"I'm going to go gather our gear" Stone muttered, stomping up the porch steps. She grabbed her items from the porch, she looked upwards "If we leave now, we'll get a few hours on the road before dark" She said, looking back over her shoulder at Rivers. He looked sadly at the ground, scuffing his shoe against the porch wood.

"Stone, I really don't want to go" Rivers said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

Stone looked at him closely, strangely he no longer looked his age. He looked much older and worn out, his normally fair skin had darken in the sun, his green eyes no longer soft but replaced with sadness. She frowned, had he grown softer or is he just worn out? She contemplated quietly, only taking her eyes off him to reach down for her bag. "You know why we can't" She said finally, after a long time.

"Because of some stupid rules that you made up?" Rivers snapped.

"Those so called 'stupid' rules protected your ass numerous amounts of times." She retorted, swinging her bag over one shoulder.

"All I ask is that you consider staying at least another day, Stone. Rick has been thinking of staying here, we could stay here too" Rivers pleaded, he chewed his lip anxiously.

"I.." Stone started, before stopping abruptly.

Daryl came stumbling out of the house, his hand clutching at his side as he squinted from the sunlight. He looked over at Stone and Rivers, he acknowledged them with a grunt before walking down the stairs and towards the camp fire. "He really shouldn't be up and walking" Rivers mumbled, turning his attention away from Stone to Daryl. When he turns his head back to face Stone, she had already disappeared from sight.

"Son of a gun" He exclaimed, kicking at the ground.

Stone had escaped fairly easy from Rivers, she was now doubting leaving. Rivers had shown an emotion Stone couldn't quite figure out, though she knew this emotion was enough to abandon her planned actions.

"Are you leaving?" Carol's face came into view, a look of genuine concern in her eyes.

"Soon" Stone admitted, looking at anything but Carol's disappointed look.

"It'll be dark soon" Carol said, a frown forming quickly.

"Well if we get a move on now, we should be able to find shelter before dark" Stone said, looking at Carol quickly.

"You don't have to leave Stone" Carol said softly, "Rick is trying to see if Hershel will let us stay and even if he doesn't, you can stay with our group" Carol looked at her directly, her soft blue eyes boring straight into Stone's.

"You've had so many casualties in your group, I don't know if it would be safe" Stone said, expressing her pending concern at last.

"True, but you two would both be so valuable to us. As well as we to you" Carol said in a small voice.

"I don't know if I can risk almost loosing or even straight out loosing Rivers again though" Stone whispered, she was shocked by the emotion she heard in her own voice. She even turned her gaze away from Carol to look else where.

"Rivers almost died when it was just you two" Carol started. Stone opened her mouth to protest and Carol dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "And I'm sure that whatever happened to Rivers had nothing to do with your rules. But there was no way of protecting yourself against what ever injured Rivers. At least with us, we can look out for you both." Carol said, taking a hold of Stone's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Why do you even care?" Stone asked, surprised at Carol's sincere contact. She pulled her way anxiously.

"Motherly instinct I suppose" Carol said, shrugging slightly as she stared down at her empty hand. "Or maybe because if my baby girl was found by another group, I'd want someone to help her" Carol mumbled, tearfully looking back up at Stone.

"I...I guess I'll stay another night" Stone said softly, giving in easily. Carol beamed at her, before her glance flickered over Stone's shoulder. Stone looked over her shoulder, spotting Rick's approaching figure. When Rick closed in on the pair, he observed Stone's attire and her gear.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, he was also sharing the concern Carol had moments before.

Stone shook her head "Tomorrow" She reassured.

"You know you are - "

"Welcomed to stay. I know Carol told me" Stone interrupted. Rick looked at her and nodded, slightly unsure of himself.

"Well Shane sent me to get you, he wants to talk to you" Rick said after a moments silence.

"Why?" Stone asked, narrowing her eyes defensively.

"Nothing bad, just wants to apologize" Rick reassured.

"Tell him apology accepted" Stone said, not exactly feeling like talking to Shane.

"Don't be like that Stone, he feels like an idiot. Hear him out" Rick pleaded.

Sighing loudly, Stone agreed and followed Rick to the cluster of tents. Whilst walking towards the tents, Stone looked over at Rick and felt slightly guilty for her earlier behavior. "Sorry for snapping at you before" She mumbled, casting her eyes downwards.

Rick looked at her and smiled warmly, "You don't have to apologize Stone, we should of never taken your stuff away" He said, making Stone feel even worse for snapping at him. "Besides you're valuable and so is Rivers, please think through staying with us. Not only would you help us out, but you'd have a higher chance of safety" Rick said, stopping before Shane's tent.

"I'll think about it" She muttered, as Rick gave her another warm smile and disappeared towards his own tent.

"There you are" A familiar voice said behind her.

Stone turned quickly, startled from Shane's quiet approach.

"Whoa sorry" He said, putting his hands up in mock surrender with a slightly small smile.

"Shane" Stone said coolly, regaining her composure.

"Ooh miss Ice queen today, are we?" Shane said teasingly.

"Quit the bull Shane, what do you want?" She interrupted, causing Shane's pretend smile to fade.

He looked at her seriously, looking downwards "I just want to say sorry for doubting you" He muttered, kicking at the ground "You saved my ass back in the woods yesterday, and I probably would of been -"

Stone waved her hand in dismissal "I get it, you were wrong. We've established that" She said.

He looked at her with slight confusion.

"What do you really need to tell me, stop faffing about"

"Look I don't like you Stone-" He started.

"Well that's obvious" She scoffed.

"However you've earned your trust with me, and what I really want to say-" He stopped short, struggling for words. Stone looked at him closely, coaxing him with her hand. "What I want you to know is that, maybe you should take Rick's offer on staying with the group. i think maybe the reason you are leaving, is because you don't feel comfortable around me." Shane mumbled.

He looked at Stone, who chewed on her lip. He had only partly been the reason, though she'd never tell. "Whatever your reasons, you've proven more than enough you're a valuable member and well I'd hate to see you go and get yourself killed out there" Shane admitted, genuinely looking embarrassed from sharing his more sincere thoughts.

Stone snorted "You're pretty smooth Shane, next thing you'll be doing is writing me a poem" She waggled her eyebrows at him.

He laughed, punching her shoulder lightly "You wish I'd do that"

"Love you too boss" She smirked at him, and turned on her heel.

"We're good right?" Shane asked her retreating figure.

"As good as enemies could be" She called over her shoulder.

She strolled casually past another tent, almost bumping into Andrea who slid out. "Oops sorry" Andrea said, looking up and her face contorting slightly.

"Hey Andrea" Stone said, side stepping her with a grin.

"Stone" Andrea said seriously, pulling Stone closer to her so she could lower her voice "Is there something going on between you and Shane?" She asked.

Stone reeled back "Why would you say that?" She spluttered, genuinely confused.

"Well you two really seemed to be close or flirty over there before" She said, a gleam filling her one. Stone couldn't mistake it for anything but someone who enjoyed a good soap opera or gossip.

"No, there isn't" She scoffed, shaking her head hard.

"What about Daryl?" Andrea pressed, her hands with clasped in a prayer position.

"Red? No!" She said again, wondering where these questions were coming from.

Andrea frowned for a moment, before laughing to herself and giving the tent she just came out of, a knowing smile. "Well son of a gun" She mumbled, kicking her shoe against the dirt beneath her. Stone frowned with confusion, watching Andrea turn towards Shane.

"Where are you going?" Stone called after her.

"Shane and I are going through some nearby houses to see if Sophia is there" Andrea answered back, not bothering to explain her actions.

Slightly bewildered, Stone turned and made her way back to the farm house.

"I heard we are staying another night" Rivers said triumphantly, smirking from the farm house porch. Carol was perched on the seat behind him, and took Stone's bag from her. Together the pair made her bed up again.

"Well Carol here convinced me to stay another night" Stone said, rolling her eyes at Rivers' smug attitude.

"What I really want, and the rest of the camp thinks too, is that you two stay here with us" Carol muttered.

"I'm more than happy to oblige" Rivers added.

"You two won't quit" Stone muttered, rolling her eyes once again.

Carol and Rivers laughed, pulling Stone towards the camp area as they set off. Stone and Rivers spent the rest of the day with her, making sure to keep her distracted from anything but Shane and Andrea's housing project. They finished every chore and even were able to grab copious amounts of peaches. Stone even let Carol come hunting with her, also pointing out herbs that could substitute for basic medical supplies. After a long time of hunting, the pair made their way back to the camp site.

"What's with the plants?" Dale asked, eying Carol's armful of herbs warily.

"They're herbs" Stone sniffed, passing Dale a bunch of squirrels and two marsh rabbits.

Dale pulled a face at the dead mammals, making sure to hold them further away from himself. "Well what are they for?" He asked curiously.

"They substitute for basic medicines, like this one" She pointed to one of the plants, it appeared to be a daisy but was larger "This one is called May weed, it's a sedative. But if you put it in tea, it can provide relief from menstrual cramps and asthma" Stone said knowingly.

"How do you know all this?" Dale asked, looking at Stone with a bit more admiration.

"My mother is-" Stone stopped short, chewing on her lip momentarily "She was Native American, she grew up on these lands and the brief time we were together, she and my extended family taught me a lot about the environment" Stone said quietly.

"What tribe were they?" Carol asked, looking down at the plants thoughtfully.

"The Cherokee tribe" Stone muttered, before shaking her head "Anyway, where's Red?" She asked, trying hard to change the subject.

Seeing this, Dale pointed towards the tent Andrea had come out of previously "Over there" He said.

Stone gave the two her warmest smile, and scurried towards the tent. Cursing herself for sharing so much information, she didn't like that she was sharing so much to these people. She slipped into the tent easily, fanning herself with a fan and breathing out a long sigh.

Daryl was laying on his bed, flipping tiredly through an old book that Stone had spotted in Dale's RV not too long ago. "Hey Red" She acknowledged him, approaching his bed as he flung the book to the floor.

"Wha' yew want?" He asked snidely, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Just checking up" She said, taken back by his attitude.

"Well I dun' need yer checkin' up on me" He snapped, turning away from her as much as he could.

Stone narrowed her eyes at him, growing irritated by his attitude. "Well Rick sent me in here to check on your ass, don't flatter yourself" She lied bitterly, turning her back on Daryl and opened the tent door. Daryl went to say another snide comment, when Stone started chuckling quietly to herself.

"Wha'?" Daryl asked, pulling himself up painfully.

"Well look at that Red, this place is like a damn soap opera" She chuckled, no longer aggravated at him.

"Wha' yew mean 'bout that" He questioned.

Stone pointed outside, Andrea and Shane had just arrived and looked slightly breathless and tired.

"Wha'? They've just been fightin' walkers, that's all" Daryl said obliviously.

Stone scoffed at him "We've got us right there, the walk of shame" She said, indicating to Andrea and Shane's unkempt appearance. "Or should I say the walk of Shane" She laughed at her small joke, considering it funny.

"Nice" Daryl said dryly, watching as Stone rolled her eyes and turned back to him. "How'd ye know anyways, perv?" He said, smirking openly.

"Let's just say I've seen that walk too much in my life time" She said, staring over at Rivers and shaking her head. "'Ave a good sleep Red" She said after a moments silence, laughing as he flipped her off.

Daryl watched her leave, he cursed himself for having any slightest fond thought of her.

_You don't need her, she'll just leave you high and dry. You're worthless to her, what would a woman like that see in you? Ain't a woman like that ever looked at you before this world went to shit, no woman is going to start now. Quit before she tears you in two, give yourself a favor._

The voice inside Daryl's head was Merle's, a voice he longed for but hated to hear. He inwardly sighed and turned over, Merle was right. What could she possibly see in him?

* * *

** Finally back from my holiday, sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you like that chapter, I'm hoping the next chapter will come out by Monday :)**

I also had an idea that maybe I could stretch this story to season 3, which was awesome by the way. Maybe even have Stone separated from the group and be with Andrea? I was thinking making a separate story after I finish this one. I just want to know, if you all would be interested in that? Would you read it if I further the story? Please get back by reviewing please!

**Thank you for the reviews!**


	9. Trust Me

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Carl Grimes had woken up through the night, most of the group gathered around the bed to check up on the youngest member. Stone and Rivers were later introduced to the young boy, who painfully reminded Stone of her own brother. Stone and Rivers could see that the group were relieved for the boy, and that this boy brought joy to both his parents and those close to him. Carl was even allowed to get up and walk around, because he was unconscious for the most critical period of recovery.

Stone and Rivers eventually left the group to their own devices, allowing them to spend some time with Carl alone.

"Does he remind you of...Julian?" Rivers said hesitantly the next day as they sat around the camp fire.

"A bit" She replied, looking over the fire at the young boy and his mother.

"Me too" Rivers agreed, gazing over at the boy "Do you think we'd still be here if Julian was alive?" He asked, scooting away from her, afraid she'd snap at him.

"I don't know" Stone murmured, looking away from Carl and to the ground.

"Stone, it wasn't your fault that-"

"Don't Rivers" Stone interrupted "Just don't please"

Rivers nodded apologetically, averting his attention to Carol.

Stone sighed and looked up, causing herself to stare right into Daryl's eyes. He had been watching the whole exchange, he had been watching her a lot today. Stone looked down quickly, she found his stare unnerving and felt her cheeks grow slightly warmer. Shaking her head, she looked up again but he had already turned his attention to his plate.

"Um guys" Glen said, snapping Stone back into reality. She had been staring very obviously and directly at Daryl, which did not go unnoticed by some members of the group. Embarrassed she had been caught out, Stone looked down at the ground and started drawing shapes in the dirt.

"So.." Glen started, looking around at the group "The barns full of walkers" He spat out.

Everyone's heads snapped towards him in shock, Stone stared at him with disbelief.

"You can't be serious" Lori gasped, clinging onto Carl.

"How did you know?" T-Dog asked with concern.

Glen's cheeks reddened and he looked anywhere but the group, "That doesn't matter" Shane cut in "What matters is that we have a barn full of walkers" He got up and started to march towards the barn, the group trailing behind him. Instead of following them, Stone walked the other direction.

She walked briskly to the farm house, aware of Rivers' presence behind her as she jumped onto the porch and started packing her bag again. "What are you doing?" Rivers asked, taking a seat on the porch chair.

"Packing obviously" Stone muttered, stuffing her clothing into her bag at vigorous pace.

"Why?" Rivers asked, regretting it as soon as he said it.

"Why?" Stone almost screeched "You heard Glen, the barn is full of walkers. We have to leave now, I knew this place wasn't safe" She started packing even faster, scratching herself in the process and angrily swinging her bag onto her back. "So stupid to consider staying" She grumbled under her breath.

"Come on Stone, let's wait a little bit. Frankly I want to see what Rick does with the barn." Rivers said smoothly, "Besides Glen could be wrong, or Hershel might be doing something with em. We don't know" Rivers was gripping her shoulder hard.

"Fine-" Rivers went to pull her towards the barn. She recoiled quickly "I'm not going near that thing" She hissed, "You go and find out. I'll be out hunting for food we're gonna need" She huffed, setting down her bag and shouldering her bow and arrows. The pair separated paths, Rivers going into the barns direction and Stone marching towards the other side of the woods.

As Stone made her way through the bushland, she decided to pick up numerous medical herbs for the long journey ahead. Rivers and Stone had been heading towards Fort Benning, but now she had other things on her mind. She decided she wanted to go to the east coast, and she had even taken a map from Hershel willingly when he had offered it. She sighed loudly at the thought, another long journey without basic luxuries like showering, cool water, shelter from the turmoil weather or any extra help from other people. It was going to be rough at there.

She shot down a few squirrels, she really didn't have the heart to hunt but she blamed it on the particular side of the woods. Heading back with an armful of squirrels and herbs, she came around the shed that contained all of Hershel's horses. When she rounded the shed, she heard voices clearly inside and came to a sudden stop.

"We don't know if we're going to find her Daryl" A voice murmured, none other than Carol's. "I don't" She added in a whisper, clear emotion in her voice.

"Wha'?" Daryl's voice asked.

"I don't want to loose you too" Carol whispered.

There was a short silence as Stone heard the clanking of chain fall to the ground, and then a large thud was heard and a small gasp of pain. "Are you alright?" Carol asked desperately, a small rush of footsteps were heard.

"Just leave me be" Daryl shouted, his loud footsteps coming closer to the shed door, "Stupid bitch" He muttered. Daryl walked out of the shed with a grumpy expression, pausing quickly when he saw Stone standing outside. The pair looked at one another for a short moment, before he looked down guiltily and walked away. She watched him go, conflicted with why she felt the need to go after him.

But when she heard the sobs from within the shed, she averted her attention to the broken woman inside. She hurried into the shed, dropping her stuff and kneeling on the floor. Carol was sitting cross legged on the floor, with her head in her hands and sobbing openly and quietly. "There there" Stone said awkwardly, patting Carol on the back gently.

Carol looked up at her sadly with wet cheeks "I don't know why he yelled at me like that" She sobbed, wiping her cheeks furiously.

"Because he cares" Stone murmured, wrapping an arm around Carol's shoulders and pulling her into a awkward side hug.

"But who acts like that when they care?" Carol asked shakily, swiping away more tears with her hands.

Stone stayed silent, knowing full well who acted like that. She had been acting like that since birth, it was a particular way her father raised her and she knew it was the same way Daryl was raised. There was one thing apart from hunting, tracking and fighting that Stone and Daryl had in common. They both were angry at the world from the wrong doings done by their parents and those around them.

Carol had taken her silence as misunderstanding "I don't expect you to understand, you haven't lost a child" She whispered.

"Well that's where you're wrong Carol" Stone replied.

"You can't have had a child, you're only twenty one" Carol said with shock.

"I may have not had a child, but I had a young brother. Was a bit older than Carl and I saw him die right in front of me and I -" She stopped, looking down at her lap with such hate and remorse.

"Tell me" Carol whispered, coaxing her with soft pats on her back.

So Stone told her the whole story, it had been the first time since that night that Stone had ever told anyone about Julian or even spoken about that night. She told Carol everything, poured her whole secrets out to this woman she had grown quite close with. She told her every little detail, and in return Carol told her story. Stone stayed with Carol as she shed a few more tears, and then the two decided to leave the shed.

"I'm glad you shared that with me" Carol said quietly, as they made their way across the fields.

"I guess it kinda feels good to tell someone about it, it's just been eating away at me for months" Stone replied, smiling slightly at Carol.

"I regret saying you didn't understand" Carol muttered.

"Don't be, you didn't know. No one does, and I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way" Stone said as they neared the farm house.

"'Ay Carol" A gruff voice said behind the pair.

They both turned around, startled by the quiet approach. "Daryl?" Carol said, frowning at him with confusion. He seemed much cooler than before, his face was a blank canvas and whatever emotion was going on, it was clearly unreadable.

"I wan' ta show ye sumthin'" Daryl said slowly, and Stone took this as an indication to leave.

"Uh I'm gonna go look for Rivers" She muttered, nodding at the pair and hurrying towards the farm house.

When she approached the farm house, Dale appeared suddenly at her side "Well you've been gone for a long time" He said, eying her armful of squirrels and herbs "And for such a small catch, not quite like you" He added.

"Have you seen Rivers?" Stone asked, deciding not to tell Dale about her conversation with Carol.

"Uh no" Dale said honestly, adjusting the sheriff bag on his shoulder.

"What's with the bag?" Stone questioned curiously, watching Dale's face change quickly.

"Um nothing" He said quickly, he muttered about going off into the woods and not telling Shane before he scurried away.

Bewildered by his behavior, Stone walked to the porch where Carl was sitting. "Hi Carl" Stone greeted him and took a seat beside him as Lori came with a tray of drinks. Lori smiled warmly at Stone, in which she returned.

"Hey Stone" Carl said, kicking at the ground.

"Bored?" Stone asked, thanking Lori as she received a cool drink of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Yeah" Carl sighed, gulping his drink down.

"I'll tell you a story then" Stone said, deciding to tell him about the first time she had met Rivers. She recalled the moment she met Rivers, and told him of the time Rivers cried like a baby and of the funny memories she had of Rivers and his most embarrassing moments. By the time she had finished her story, Glen and Maggie had joined Lori and Carl in their hysterical laughter.

"And that's about time Rivers and I became friends" Stone finished, laughing at her own memories.

The four continued to laugh among themselves, and it reminded Stone of when she use to entertain her brother. She felt better to entertain Carl. "That all can't really be true" Lori said, smiling brightly at her.

"It did, but don't tell Rivers or he'll kill me" She snorted.

"Where's Rick?" A voice snapped the group of their happy bliss.

"You mean he's not with you?" Glen asked, frowning as Maggie took Dale's hat off his head.

"No, he left with Hershel and Rivers ages ago" Andrea said, Stone felt slightly relieved to know where Rivers was.

"Wha' the hell people?" A harsh southern voice said loudly, "We got ourselves a damn trail" Daryl said, closing in on the group and indicating out into the woods. "Here we go" He added, spotting Shane approaching at a fast aggressive pace. "What's all this?" He asked, indicating to the sheriff bag on Shane's back.

Stone frowned, it was the exact one Dale was wearing. "You with me man?" Shane asked, pushing a shotgun into Daryl's arms.

"Yeah" Daryl muttered, cocking the gun upwards.

"This place was alright when we thought we were picking daisies but now we learned that it ain't safe." Shane said loudly, passing a pistol to Stone who looked down at it with shock. It was an exact replica of the gun that Stone had killed Julian with. Stone ignored Shane's rant and stared hard down at the gun, willing herself not to cry as all the emotion flooded back to her in one swift motion.

She was soon swiped out of her thoughts when T-Dog said "What the hell is that?"

The group looked over towards the barn, where Rick, Hershel, Rivers and Jimmy were stepping out of the woods and two walkers were on leashes. "The hell?" Stone muttered, watching as Jimmy and Rivers made clapping noises to get the walker's attention.

"What is that?" Shane hissed, taking off in a fast pursuit towards the barn. The rest of the group followed after him, all of them sprinting as Shane shouted "Man, what the hell you doing?"

"Stay out of this Shane" Rick shouted back, as he and Hershel closed in on the barn.

"See what they're holding onto?" Shane said loudly, rounding the four men and blocking them from going any further.

"I see what I'm holding onto" Hershel snapped back, trying to control the deceased woman in his leash.

"Naw man, you don't" Shane said, he turned his attention to the group "These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us."

Stone spotted Andrea nodding her head, "It's like he's the next Hitler" Stone muttered to herself, causing a gruff laugh behind her. She looked over her shoulder with surprise, to see Daryl laughing quietly to himself. "Didn't know you had a humor Red" She mumbled, turning her attention back to Shane and ignoring his grunt.

"Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Can a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane raised his gun and shot the walker in the chest.

"No, stop it!" Rick shouted.

Shane took two more shots at the walker, "That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, can they just take that? Why is it still coming?" He took another shot at the walker's chest. "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming" He took another shot.

"Shane, enough!" Rick shouted.

"Yeah man, you're right. That is enough" Shane said coldly, harshly shooting the walker straight in the head.

The walker dropped and so did Hershel, Maggie wrapped her arms around his shoulders for comfort as he gasped and stared at Shane. Stone zoned out at this point, Shane was creating chaos, she watched him blankly as he jumped around and shouted. He eventually ran towards the shed, and was hacking away at the door padlock. Stone was too busy with looking at her gun, and soon she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Rivers smiling comfortingly at her, he gave her a small nod and she returned a sad smile. This small exchange did not go unnoticed by Daryl, who narrowed his eyes at the pair and turned away.

Shane finally opened the barn door, and when he did walkers flooded out of it. A fit of rage filled Stone as she watched the walkers lunge towards Shane, "This is for you Julian" She whispered to herself as Rivers can her an approving push towards the barn. She ran up beside Shane, joined by both Andrea, Daryl and T-Dog. The four of them shot at the walkers, filling the air with loud bangs.

Stone stepped to the side and closed in on a walker, shooting it square in the face and turning back to look at Rivers. They stared at one another, before panic filled Rivers eyes and his mouth opened to shout. Stone was then shoved to the floor, and a walker scrabbled at her and lent down to take a bit from her neck. Stone made a panicked squeal as the walker's head exploded in front of her.

Extremely shocked, Stone was then dragged backwards and into a pair of strong arms. She was lifted up onto her feet "Ye alright?" A gruff voice asked close to her ear, making her shiver.

"Yeah" She mumbled, twisting around to face Daryl and he let her go awkwardly, his arms slowly unfurling from her waist. He then shot another walker over her shoulder, and returned back to Shane's side and Stone joined.

When the group cleared out the barn, they stood around aimlessly, surprised that they had just killed that many walkers in one go. It wasn't until they heard small gasps within the barn, that they actually paid attention to the barn again. Andrea, T-Dog, Glen, Shane, Daryl and Stone got into attack stance again, prepping themselves for another flood of walkers, when just one young walker stepped out of the barn.

The group grew incredibly silent, they watched as the walker stumbled towards the group and made small grunting noises. Stone stared at the girl, before realization came to her, it was Sophia. She looked over her shoulder at Rivers with immense guilt, he just stared back with nothing to say or do. _He was right_ she thought, _he always is.  
__  
_Stone watched as Carol ran towards the barn, calling "Sophia" quietly as she neared. It was then that Daryl's arms circled her chest as she lunged at the deceased girl, the pair collapsed to the ground where Carol watch the girl with agonizing pain in her eyes. Stone averted her eyes, condemning herself for feeling the slightest bit of envy of how Daryl wrapped his arms around her.

Sophia walked slowly, and every step she took was giving the other members an impending question, who was going to shoot her? It was soon decided as Sophia closed in on the people nearest to the barn. Rick walked slowly forward, cocking his gun straight at the girl and a look of reluctance on his face. When she came closer, Stone looked down and Rick pulled the trigger.

The farm was filled with Maggie, Beth and Carol's cries. Stone could only explain it as horrible, Hershel immediately got up and left, shoving past Dale and getting into his car and driving away. "Sophia" Carol sobbed on the ground, she was lifted up by Daryl who carried her towards the RV. She limply hung from his arms, and stared over his shoulder at her daughter's body.

"Mum!" Beth shouted, running towards a red haired walker and hugging her. She was soon screaming when the walker rose up and tried to bite her, Andrea eventually killed the walker with a garden tool which left Beth sobbing even harder.

"This is horrible" Rivers said, draping his arm over Stone's shoulder and leading her back to the farm house.

"Yes" She mumbled, not able to find the words to say.

The pair remained silent, taking a seat on the porch steps and hanging their heads in their hands. They didn't remain silent for too long, Rick came bursting out of the front door with Glen in tow, and Rivers jumped up. "Where are you going?" He asked quickly.

"We're going to get Hershel, he's in town and drinking" Rick said quickly, turning towards a car.

"I'll come" Rivers said, and Stone jumped up to protest.

"I don't know about that" Glen mumbled, staring warily at Stone's cold expression.

"I'll be there on behalf of Stone and I, you don't need the burden of asking as to stay on the farm as well" Rivers said.

"You're part of our group now, you aren't a burden" Rick added.

"Guys" Glen said, noticing Stone's confused and angry expression.

"Part of your group?" Stone shouted, "When have we been part of your group?" She looked furiously at the three men.

"You lied, you said you asked her" Rick snapped at Rivers.

"He seems to be lying a lot lately" She said furiously.

"Look Stone, I want to stay with these people" Rivers argued, turning his attention to her. Most of the groups attention was averting to the pair's impending argument. Stone glared at him.

"We are safer on our own-"

"No we aren't, I almost died when it was just us two. I don't care how well you think your rules work Stone!" Rivers snapped.

"Leaving will be best for us Rivers, I want us to go to the east coast" She retorted.

"What about me Stone?" Rivers shouted "What about I want, you always say that you want to do whats best for us! Well this is what I think is best for us, and I know you know it too. I know you, you have too much pride and are to stubborn to take refuge from anyone, but you have to understand that these people are genuine and will help us like we can help them."

"So what are you saying?" Stone asked, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"I'm saying if you leave, I'm not coming with you" He said.

Stone stepped back, the words stung like he had slapped her. "An ultimatum?" She laughed bitterly, "Really?"

"I mean it Lola" He said quietly, he had never called her Lola and this shocked her "I don't want to do this, but you are my only family I have. This is what I think is best for us, if not for me then for Julian and I need you to trust me" The group had grown quiet as they watched the pair, they observed the internal struggle Stone was having. "Trust me" Rivers repeated.

Stone looked at him a final time "Okay" She whispered.

* * *

**HA! I just got another chapter done, in time for episode 6 woooh!**

**I hope to god Carol doesn't die, or I will :( and I've decided to stretch this story to season 3, :) More Stone drama to ensue and thank you for the reviews (that rhymes)**


	10. Peace Of Mind

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

_Scratch, scratch, thud!_

"Ugh on movies they make them seem so much lighter" Stone complained loudly, dragging another walker towards the pick up truck. T-Dog and Andrea laughed lightly, coming towards her and helping her load the walker onto the already high pile of dead.

"We'll have to make another round" Andrea muttered, taking a seat on the back of the truck as T-Dog took the drivers seat.

"I'll be waiting" Stone said, taking another walker's ankles and dragging it to a new pile.

It didn't take long before Shane joined her by the barn, looking aggravated and tensed. He silently helped Stone pile up the walkers and waited with her until Andrea and T-Dog returned, it was safe to say that Shane made her feel quite uncomfortable. "Ah there you are Shane" Andrea said, jumping out of the pick up truck.

"Where ya been man?" T-Dog asked, slinging a walker over his shoulder and plonking it onto the truck. Stone watched on enviously.

"Just been talking to Lori, that's all. She's worried about Rick" Shane muttered, also slinging a walker over his shoulder and shoving it onto the truck.

Stone frowned, _I bet you two weren't even talking about Rick_ she thought. Stone wasn't stupid and she could see right through Lori and Shane, she could see that something was either going on or had been going on between the pair. However when Stone tried to voice her opinion about it to Rivers, he completely snubbed the idea. She sighed inwardly and dragged a walker to Shane, who took it easily from her and placed it on the truck.

When they had loaded up the truck once more, Shane and T-Dog left with Andrea sitting on the back. They left Stone to pick up the fallen limps that broke away from the deceased, and to burn them in their own small pile.

"So wha's goin' on with Shane 'n ye?" A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Jesus!" She exclaimed, dropping the limps and turning angrily around. Daryl was quietly standing behind her, observing her closely with the blankest face. "What's it to you?" She asked, scooping up her dropped limbs and throwing them into a nearby bucket.

"Jus' curious" He muttered, "'Cause I thank Andrea likes him"

Stone rolled her eyes "There is nothing going on, Shane and I just have some mutual feelings towards various things. You can tell Andrea that she can have him, although I really thought she liked Rivers" She rambled to herself.

Daryl shrugged and looked over her head at the barn, his face contorting with unknown emotion.

"Hey um, how ya been since.." Stone tried to ask awkwardly. Daryl snapped his head towards her and his brow furrowed into a scowl.

"Jus' fine" He growled, turning on his heel and stomping away

Flabbergasted slightly, Stone watched after him with a scowl "Okay sir, don't get your knickers in a knot"

"Wha' did ye say?" Daryl asked irritably, turning around and scowling even harder than before. "I'd watch my mouth if I was you pom" He sneered. Stone frowned at him and shook her head.

"I just don't get you Red" She said as he approached her again. "One day we're having a laugh, the next you're jumping down my throat"

"The world don't revolve around ye" Daryl snapped.

"Damn straight it doesn't, and I'm not going to sit around while you bother me with your bipolar emotions" She snapped back, taking the last of the limbs and setting them on fire. "You can come talk to me when you've gotten over your childish tantrum" She added.

"Dun ye even care that the lil girl was turned" Daryl shouted after her.

"More than you think" She muttered as she marched off towards the RV that currently occupied Carol. "Imbecile" She grumbled, jumping up the steps of the RV and greeting Carol with a sympathetic look. "How you feeling?" She asked, instantly regretting it.

She was met with a cold look, "Right, stupid question" Stone mumbled and took a seat opposite Carol.

"I don't really feel like talking right now" Carol said calmly, her somber appearance would shock most people.

"It's alright, I'll wait" Stone replied softly, taking out a loop of string from her pocket and a handful of skin.

"What on earth is that?" Carol hissed, recoiling with shock and horror.

"Walker scalps" Stone said with a shrug. She took out her knife and poked holes through each one, and started threading the rope through.

"Why do you have walker scalps and why are you putting them on a rope?" Carol questioned, intrigued by Stone's actions.

"This is probably one of the best ways for me to deal with my brother's death, besides I'm half native American. It's a cultural thing" She said, showing Carol the other end of the rope that was still inside her coat pocket. On it was over a hundred scalps.

Carol looked away, disgusted slightly "I'd never have known you were Native American, I mean you're quite pale" She added, slumping back into her seat.

"My dad is British obviously, so I inherited the skin colour. But the hair and eyes are my mothers" Stone mumbled, threading the last scalp onto the rope.

"Have you always grown up with these traditions?" Carol asked, indicating to the scalps.

Stone nodded "My dad nailed Native American traditions into me from a young age, despite my mother leaving him when I was six, he was always loyal to her. I guess my mother was shocked when I went to live with her. She tried to teach me things, but I already knew." Stone mumbled, shaking her head and folding the rope up into her pocket. "Feel like talking yet?" She asked Carol.

Carol shook her head and buried her face in her hands "Not right now Stone, but thanks for distracting me" She said.

Stone shrugged and got up from the table "I'll come back in a bit" She added and left the RV fairly quickly.

Stone found herself once again pulled back to the forest, and there she sat for a good two hours mulling over her situation. Since she accepted to stay with this group, a burden had been lifted off her shoulders and she felt that she could finally keep Rivers and herself safe within this group. However there was one problem, was she going to tell Carol that she saw Sophia by the highway or not? Shaking her head, she reached under her top for the thick chain that hung from her neck.

She lifted the chain over her top and sadly peered at the three items that hung there. On the chain was a small wolf claw, a silver double sided feather and a army dog tag, each on engraved with a different family member's initials. At times like these, Stone missed her family the most, when all chaos had gone and it was just quiet. _"Your family is all you're ever going to have Lola, your family won't let you down, won't break your heart and won't stab you in the back. Don't forget that" _Stone's father had told her the day before he died. Stone looked down and sighed, wringing her hands with grief "I won't" She mumbled and tucked the chain underneath her top again.

Stone didn't come back to the RV as she promised, instead she did her rounds of the farm and avoided going near Carol. _Back to square one_ she thought bitterly, _just as you were making progress towards being a more open person. _Stone grimaced, jolting her foot against a nearby tree and recoiling with pain. She held her foot tenderly and cursed her so called 'steel caps' for wearing off over the years she owned them.

"Stop being such a pansy and go talk to Carol" Stone said to herself, swallowing hard and advancing on the RV. When she reached the RV, Lori was stepping out and looked at her with a twinge of desperation.

"Where have you been?" She questioned, frowning hard at her.

"I've-" Stone started.

"Never mind, we're holding a funeral for Sophia and Hershel's family. Can you convince Carol to come, she doesn't want to and is acting weird" Lori rambled, gripping Stone's shoulders with immense force.

Stone backed away "How is she acting weird?" She asked.

"She is just accepting Sophia's death, like it was nothing"

"Isn't that best?" Stone said, bewildered that Lori thought it was strange.

"No! Carol needs to mourn or otherwise she'll turn out like-" Lori stopped and stared at Stone.

"Like what?" Stone said through gritted teeth.

"Like you" Lori finished.

"To hell with you Lori, there isn't anything wrong with me" Stone snapped, jabbing a finger into Lori's chest.

"You're so emotionless and ruthless. You don't care about normal things and frankly you fit in with this world" Lori snapped back, recoiling from Stone's hard jabs.

"Well Lori not everyone was raised in a 'normal' environment, I wasn't coddled as a kid and I lost every single one of my family members by the age of twenty. Don't talk to me about normal because I was never raised normally. So fuck yourself" Stone snarled, shoving past Lori and stepping into the RV. She turned back to Lori "I'd think twice before angering me Lori, I know about you and Shane" Stone threatened, causing Lori to gasp in shock and hold a hand to her mouth.

Furiously Stone entered the RV, where Carol and Daryl sat quietly. They stared at her, obviously having heard the heated discussion outside. "Get your ass up Carol and go to your daughter's funeral" Stone barked, and then she turned on her heel and stomped out and towards the barn. Not forgetting to glower at Lori as she passed.

Strangely enough it worked, Carol, Daryl and Lori weren't far behind Stone as she reached the grave sites. Stone stood furiously to the side, ignoring Carol's glances over at her and definitely ignoring Lori as she tried to come closer to her.

Soon the rest of the group gathered around the grave sites, Hershel's family included. The ceremony was short and sweet, no one really knew Hershel's wife Annette and her son Shawn. Hershel's daughter Beth remained most of the time sobbing and Maggie was left comforting her. Carol didn't say anything about her daughter, so it was kept simple. When the three bodies were buried beneath the tree, the group departed and went their different ways.

However Carol stayed behind, shooing away both Daryl and Lori to leave her be. Which left Stone and Carol in silence, both staring at Sophia's grave. "I saw her" Stone confessed, still staring at the grave. "I saw her running"

Carol looked over at her with alarm "What?" She whispered.

"I saw your little girl running and I was too selfish to get up and help. I thought you guys were hostile, I saw Daryl and Rick run after her and I thought she'd be fine" Stone rambled, relieved she was finally voicing her guilt. "I-"

Carol stormed towards her and slapped her hard on the cheek "She was just a little girl" She shouted "And you let those things run after her and kill her"

"I didn't know, I thought Rick and Daryl would of found her" Stone argued back.

Carol shook her head with disgust "Lori was right, you are just an emotionless bitch" She said bitterly, turning abruptly and leaving Stone alone with a stinging cheek and a heavy heart. She kneeled down beside Sophia's grave and patted the dirt over her grave.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, patting at the earth once more and walking back to the farm house. Not really feeling in the mood to talk to anyone, Stone set off into the woods wondering if telling Carol the truth was a good idea after all.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but I'm typing up the next chapter as we speak. So you all get two chapters this week yay!  
**Thank you for the lovely reviews x


	11. Outcasts Alike

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

_"Julian we gotta go!" Stone shouted, packing a bag furiously and swinging her grandfathers sword onto her bag._

_"Lola, I'm scared" Julian said, running into the cramped lounge room "What happened to my dad yesterday?" He added._

_"Richard turned into one of those things, like we've been hearing on the news." Stone explained, passing a knife to him. "Are you packed?" She asked, grabbing Richard's car keys and looking out the front window._

_"Yes" Julian said, pocketing the knife and grabbing a hold of Lola's hand._

_"You are going to have to be a big boy now Juls, it's just you and me now" Stone said, wrapping her arm around her half-brother and stepping outside. The neighbourhood was eerily quiet and there were a few walkers stumbling about. "Get in the car now" Stone hissed, shoving her brother into the front seat and racing around the side._

_As she grabbed the car door, a hand grabbed her shoulders tightly. She went to scream in shock, when it covered her mouth "Shh" The hand owner whispered, spinning her around so her back faced the car._

_"Rivers" Stone whispered in shock, noticing blood splattered over his face._

_"My mum" Rivers mumbled, noticing Stone eying the blood._

_"Let's go" She snapped, getting into the front seat as Rivers joined._

_"Listen up you two, we're all we've got. I promise to keep us all safe" Stone said, before starting the ignition._

The low rumble of a departing car woke Stone quickly, the headlights of the car shining over her face and making her squint. Startled that she had fallen asleep so easily, Stone pulled herself up into a seating position and checked herself for bites or scratches. Concluding that she wasn't going to be a walker anytime soon, she stood up and tiredly made her way back to camp.

Stone found herself right beside Daryl's tent as she entered the clearing, and a warm fire burning from beside his tent. Stone made her way towards the fire, instantly spotting Daryl sitting beside it and skinning a squirrel with an aggravated look on her face. Deciding to risk him yelling at her than receiving glares and stares from Carol and the rest of the camp, Stone took a seat opposite Daryl.

He looked up angrily "Go away" He snapped moodily, throwing the fur from the squirrel and opening its stomach. Realising that she hadn't left, Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked at her seriously "Ye deaf?" He sneered.

"No, just ignoring you" Stone replied smoothly, poking at the fire with a stick.

"Don't ye see I dun wan't ye hear?" Daryl said snidely.

"Well the world doesn't revolve around you" Stone said, smirking slightly at her reference. He rolled his eyes and continued on his squirrel, even throwing one over to her. "Besides I rather sit here and let you hate me, than be judged over there" Stone added, nodding her head towards the cluster of tents.

Daryl looked at her with an odd expression, before shoving the squirrel on a large stick and twirling it over the fire. "Why they gonna judge ye?" He asked, staring into the fire with frown. Stone grimaced while emptying the squirrel and also shoved it on a stick to join Daryl's squirrel.

"No doubt Carol has already told everyone that I saw Sophia running away from the highway" Stone muttered, gripping the stick with force.

Daryl looked up at her abruptly, "Wha'?"

"Yep, go on ahead and judge. I'm just like Shane in the end" Stone sniffed, using her free hand to rub angrily at her eyes.

"Ye ain't like Shane" Daryl said quietly, looking away from her.

"You'd be the first to think it" Stone laughed bitterly, spinning the squirrel in fast circles. "I could of just helped, instead I laughed at Rick's uniform and went on with Rivers. Sophia probably would of been alive and I would of had a clear conscious." Stone added.

"Who am I kidding, I couldn't even take care of Julian" Stone scoffed, taking the squirrel off the fire and placing it down beside her.

"Who's Julian?" Daryl asked, watching Stone as she covered her mouth.

"No one" She muttered, mentally slapping herself for mentioning him.

"He ye kid?" Daryl pressed, eating the squirrel as only a man would.

"I'm twenty one Daryl" Stone spluttered, coughing as she choked momentarily on the squirrel.

"You called me Daryl" He smirked and she rolled her eyes in response.

"He ain't my kid" Stone added and Daryl could sense that she didn't want to say anymore.

"Hey Red?" Stone asked after a long time of silence.

"Hm?" He grunted, turning towards her and pulling out his knife for sharpening.

"Do you mind if I crash by that tree?" Stone asked, pointing to the tree just behind her "I don't really feel like going back to the house" She mumbled, looking over at the group going in and out of the house.

"I guess" Daryl said, grabbing a stone and running it along his knife.

Content with the silence, Stone laid on the log and looked upwards. She could feel autumn coming, the air was growing crisper at nights and the leaves were starting to change colours. She shivered slightly and Daryl stopped his sharpening, looking over at her thoughtfully and going into his tent. Stone could hear him rustling around in the tent before he came out and something thick covered her face.

"Ah!" She squealed, shoving it off and skidding across the ground.

"Relax, it's just a blanket" Daryl snorted, smirking with amusement at her reaction.

Feeling her face heat up quickly, Stone snatched up the blanket and muttered "I knew that" in which Daryl grunted with disbelief and continued working on his knife. "Who knew Daryl Dixon was such a sweetie pie" Stone teased, swinging the blanket over her shoulders and comfortably sitting on the log.

"Watch it pom, or I'll send ye back ta the farmhouse" Daryl warned, unable to hide his amusement.

"Do ya know who left in a car earlier? They woke me up when I was sleeping in the woods" Stone asked out of curiosity. Daryl looked at her with confusion, "Didn't you hear the car leaving?" She asked, frowning at him and considering perhaps she was going crazy.

"Ye were sleeping in the woods? Maybe it was Lori, bitch kept askin' me ta go into town for her." Daryl scoffed and Stone instantly stopped wondering about the car.

"So she isn't the only one getting on my nerves" Stone muttered, thinking back to what Lori had said about her.

"The RV incident?" He said and she nodded.

"The slag has also been talking behind my back apparently" Stone added.

"Bitch" Daryl agreed.

"We're quite alike you and me" Stone said openly, causing Daryl to look back at her "We're the outcasts that everyone depends on, but when they are angry or feeling sorry for themselves, they want nothing to do with us." Stone shook her head and stood up.

"Why's that?" Daryl asked.

"Because we're stupid enough to help them" Stone said truthfully.

The pair looked at one another wordlessly, knowing that what Stone had said was true. Despite believing it, Stone and Daryl were prepared to stay with these people. They just didn't know why.

"Not all of 'em" Daryl said, observing his knife and then pocketing it.

"Considering Carol hates me now, and probably the rest of the group wants nothing to do with me. All I'm really staying for is Rivers, who hasn't even arrived back yet" Stone declared, frowning over at the farm house.

"I've been thanking' of leavin'" Daryl added, looking away from the knife and up at her.

She looked at him "Really?" She asked, and he nodded his head.

"Ye can come if ye wan' " Daryl invited, looking towards the group.

"Is it because you didn't find Sophia?" Stone asked abruptly, she watched his face contort from a calm expression to anger. "If you feel you failed Daryl, you didn't" She said softly, remaining in eye contact with him. "I guess things happen-"

"Leave it be" Daryl barked, rising from his seat and glowering at her.

Stone nodded, more so to herself and she took a step back "Sorry" she mumbled and turned towards the tree "Night Daryl" She added.

"Night Stone" He mumbled back, and when Stone turned to smile at him, he had already gone into his tent. Shaking her head once more, Stone covered herself in Daryl's blanket and snuggled up beside the trunk. One would consider the position to be uncomfortable, but Stone had been sleeping under trees since she was eight. She sighed with content before falling asleep easier than she had previous nights.

**[XXXX]**

The next day Stone unfurled herself from Daryl's blanket, to find him sitting outside his tent again with a plate of squirrel. She yawned and stretched, kicking off the blanket as it had grown humid once again.

"Want some?" Daryl asked, holding the plate out to her.

Stone wrinkled her nose "Is there anything other than squirrel" She asked.

"Stop being picky and jus' eat it" Daryl said.

"Okay poppa Red" Stone teased, taking a piece of squirrel from his plate and passing his blanket to him.

"Ye looked mighty uncomfortable over there" Daryl added, throwing the blanket into his tent.

"Nah I've been sleeping against trees since I was eight" Stone mumbled, her ears twitched with the sound of an oncoming car. "You know how you were talking about leaving?" Stone said, still looking across the farm at the stoney track leading towards the farm house.

"Mmm?" He grunted.

"I'll come with you" She said, looking towards him. He stared back at her and nodded "The group apparently doesn't need us and well we don't need the bullshit" She added wistfully.

"It'll be rough out there" Daryl said seriously "Jus' ye and me, we won' have nobody ta take care of us"

"Red I've been out in that world with just two people watching my back, and then it was just Rivers for a few months. You don't need to tell me it'll be rough out there" Stone replied.

Daryl nodded and sat up taller in his seat, tilting his head towards the stone track "Ye hear tha'?" He asked and Stone responded with a nod, the pair scrambled to their feet and headed out from under the tree where Daryl's tent laid. From afar they could spot the familiar wagon racing up the drive way towards the farm house and Stone felt suddenly relieved and guilty. It only hit her then, she was actually going to leave Rivers.

She looked up at Daryl and she thought she saw a twinge of regret creep up onto his face, "Ya know, we don't have to leave" Stone mumbled, scuffing her foot against the floor.

"No" Daryl said determinedly "Like ye said, we let em govern our lives too much" Stone raised her eyebrows, she knew Daryl wasn't dumb but he was definitely a lot brighter than she had expected. Nodding her head, she led the way towards the farm house and then stopped in her tracks as the car passed. Daryl nearly walked into her. "Watch where ye goin'" He snapped.

"Wait, where will we be going?" Stone asked, scoffing at her lack of asking.

Daryl shrugged "We'll think tonight" He said, before flushing slightly "Unless ye gonna sleep on the porch tonight"

Stone snorted as she spotted Carol's harsh glower her way "Doubt it" She said out of the corner of her mouth.

When the duo finally reached the farm house, the wagon had been parked and all the members of the car were out and being welcomed. Stone spotted Rivers with a large cut on his arm, but he seemed fine and he gave Stone a strained smile as she approached. Confused by his reaction, she searched his face for more signs but he simply turned and stood to Rick's side.

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog's voice rang out before the group.

Everyone followed his gaze to the car, where a young boy with thick dark hair laid against the door, he was unconscious but that wasn't what struck Stone as odd. It was his face, Stone knew him. Shocked, she looked over at Rivers who returned a wary glare.

It was the young man from the camp, the same man that probably had a broken nose after Stone had head butted him.

"Christ almighty" She whispered.

* * *

**I hope you guys like that chapter, one review made me realize that someone wouldn't actually stay around with such hostile attitude towards them. Also in season 2, Daryl considers leaving so yeah :)**  
**Thanks for the reviews.**


	12. More Than Others Imagine

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

"That's Randall" Glen said from the other side of the car.

A million questions raced through Stone's mind, she was oblivious to the little push in her back, oblivious to her movements up the porch and oblivious to taking a seat in Hershel's dining room. "What is he doing here?" Stone whispered to Rivers, who swatted his hand as if to dismiss her question. "Why did you bring him here Rivers?" She pressed.

"I felt sorry for him!" Rivers snapped.

"Sorry for him?" She said incredulously. "You should of been a comedian Rivers"

"Shut it Stone, you may not have the feeling of sympathy left in you but I do" Rivers hissed and he returned his attention to Rick, who was informing the rest of the group on what had happened in town.

"Have you told Rick that we know good ole Randall?" Stone sneered, warming up to the idea of leaving with Daryl even more.

"No, now just drop it" Rivers said quietly, and Stone secretly wondered if Carol had talked to him before she greeted him.

"We couldn't just leave him there, he would of bleed out. If he lived that long" Rick said, his voice bringing Stone's attention to the group.

"It's gotten bad in town" Glen added and Stone looked over at Daryl with raised eyebrows. He shrugged nonchalantly, he was determined to leave.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked, frowning at the thought of keeping the young man.

"I've repaired his calf muscle as best I can, he won't be able to walk for at least a week." Hershel said, entering the room with a towel in his hand.

"When he is, we'll give him a canteen and set him free off somewhere far away" Rick added, looking around the group for any protests.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea scoffed.

"He'll have a fighting chance" Rick replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are" Shane said snidely, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

"He was blindfolded the way here, he's not a threat" Rick snapped back. Stone looked between the two, noticing the high rates of tension between them and the awkwardness of Lori. She grinned gleefully, at least she could get the most amusement out of this situation. That was until her eyes scanned across to Carol, who stonily stared at her. Stone looked at her for a moment before returning her attention back to Shane and Rick's argument.

"Not a threat? How many were there? You killed three of their men and you took one hostage, but they ain't just gonna come looking for us" Shane scoffed and Stone could finally see the small resemblance the pair had. Both thought alike and were no doubt as ruthless as each other.

"They left him for dead, no one is looking!" Rick retorted.

"We should post a guard" T-Dog suggested.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours" Hershel added.

"You know what, I'm going to get him some flowers and candy" Shane said sarcastically "Look at this folks, we back at fantasy land." Shane started marching towards the side door, shaking his head irritably at Rick's decision.

"You know we haven't dealt with what you did to my barn yet" Hershel said, following Shane through to the other room. "Let me make this clear, this is my farm! Now I wanted you gone, Rick talked me out of it but it doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor and shut your mouth" Hershel said sharply.

Shane remained silent but nodded his head sullenly, he then turned and stormed out of the side door. He made sure to slam it shut as he left. "And scene" Stone muttered, drawing a few laughs out of the group.

"We aren't going to do anything about it today" Rick said, patting Hershel reassuringly on the shoulder. "Let's just get some rest" He added, pointedly looking at Glen and Rivers who nodded in relieved agreement.

The group eventually emptied out afterwards, Stone following after Rivers who made his way to the campsite. "Where are you going?" Stone asked curiously, grabbing Rivers shoulder and forcefully turning him around to face her.

"To sleep" Rivers yawned, nodding his head towards Andrea's tent.

Stone waggled her eyebrows "So you sleep with Andrea now" She teased, watching his face for any embarrassment.

Rivers shrugged "Yep" He said shortly.

"You've definitely changed over our stay here Rivers. You no longer blush at the thought of anything like sex" Stone said, nodding with approval and turning on her heel.

"Where are you going?" Rivers asked, watching her go back to the porch "You still don't want to sleep on the porch do ya?" He added.

"Nah, I'm sleeping over there" Stone replied, pointing to the same tree she had slept under earlier.

"You mean you're staying with Daryl?" Rivers said, waggling his eyebrows in return "You move quickly" He laughed.

"It's not like that, it's just I want to get away from the group" Stone said seriously, ignoring Rivers' curious look.

"Was Daryl always there or has he moved further away?" Rivers asked, deciding to not ask questions about her behavior.

"I guess, anyway night Rivers" Stone said abruptly, before racing back to the porch to retrieve her gear. Rivers stared after her, and shrugged off the suspicion that Stone was angry with him. However Stone was secretly angrier than ever with Rivers, she knew that he was much more caring than her but she didn't know that he was stupid enough to allow Rick to bring Randall in. Considering that Randall informed the rest of his group that they were escaping.

"Twat" Stone quietly slandered to herself, swinging her bag over her shoulder and tucking her thin blanket underneath her arm. She skulked her way towards Daryl's tent, and on her way there, she realized that Daryl had moved further away. She pondered thoughtfully on the move, she knew it was partly because of Sophia that he had moved but didn't understand why.

Shaking her head vigorously, Stone dropped her stuff beside the tree and breathed out slowly. She looked back towards the group and watched Andrea and Shane talk together, she watched the pair point towards the house and make annoyed gestures. She frowned, she knew Rivers had a soft spot for Andrea and hoped Andrea wouldn't toss it aside for Shane.

"Wha' ye lookin' at?" Daryl asked, appearing in front of Stone.

"Jesus!" She yelped, jumping back with surprise "You need to stop doing that Red" She hissed with annoyance.

Daryl responded with a slight smirk before moving past her to his tent.

"I was looking at Shane and Andrea talking" Stone said whilst frowning thoughtfully.

"Aw ye?" Daryl asked, freezing at the opening of his tent.

"Just hoping Andrea doesn't break Rivers heart" She said quietly, closing her eyes and turning her head to Daryl.

"Why ye thank that?" Daryl asked, talking to her from inside his tent.

"Well you said Andrea likes Shane yesterday, didn't you? I hope she can see Rivers has a massive crush on her" Stone said matter of factually.

"Ah, Andrea dun' like Shane" Daryl said awkwardly, popping his head out of the tent.

"Huh?" Stone cocked her head to the side.

"She dun' like him" Daryl repeated, flushing slightly.

"But you told me she did?" Stone said, flabbergasted slightly.

"I asked 'er and she said naw" Daryl lied, hoping Stone didn't see straight through him.

"Aw" Stone said and she looked back at Shane and Andrea "Good"

"Good?"

"Good that Rivers will have someone, when ya know...we leave" Stone mumbled. Daryl merely grunted in response and ruffled through his tent some more, "Do you reckon the east coast is safe?" Stone asked, bending down to rummage through her bag thoughtfully.

"Th' east coast?" Daryl muttered, stepping out of the tent and slinging his cross bow over his back.

"Mmm, I mean with the ocean to one side is safer than being surrounded fully by land right?" Stone looked at him for approval.

"I was thankin' some where more secluded" Daryl suggested, stepping over Stone's legs and making his way down the small slope leading to the forest.

"Why's that?" Stone shouted after him.

"Cause it's secluded dumb ass" His voice shouted from the woods.

Stone flushed at the obvious answer and cringed at her temporary stupidity, she found herself doing that more and more around Daryl lately and she couldn't understand why. Was Rivers prediction actually coming true?

Deciding to shrug it off, Stone pulled her hand out of her bag, forgetting what she was looking for and made the trek back to the farm house. She spotted Carol walking towards Sophia's grave from a distance, feeling fairly guilty again, Stone averted her gaze and perched herself on the porch steps.

"You seem to be glued to them steps" A voice hollered from her left.

Stone looked up with both amusement and surprise, only to spot Shane advancing towards her. "What have I done wrong now?" Stone sighed, rethinking through her past week in this group.

"Nothing" Shane stated, taking a seat beside her. "I just wanted to know what you think on the whole Randall situation?" He looked innocently at her.

"Honestly, I want him dead" She said brazenly.

Shane blinked with surprise "And I thought I'd have to really persuade you to see my side of things" He mumbled more so to himself.

"Lately I've been noticing some similarities between us" Stone declared.

"Such as?" Shane quizzed.

"Our emotional detachment, lack of morals and overall ruthless ability" Stone affirmed and she looked Shane directly in the eyes.

Shane made an acknowledging grunt, thoughtfully looking ahead of himself and directly at Rick and Lori's tent.

"This group isn't ready for our ethics, but you and I know that we have adjusted perfectly to this world" Stone said, not restraining on her honesty.

Shane nodded his head, as if she had just made an amazing revelation. "I'm gonna try get Rick to re-think his decision tomorrow, I hope you will stand up beside me" Shane said, turning to look at her. She bobbed her head in response and he gave her a genuine smile. He then pushed himself off the steps and stalked towards his own tent.

Stone was only given a moments silence until Dale approached her at a slow pace "Good afternoon Lola" He greeted, checking his watch for confirmation. Inwardly groaning at her lack of space, she looked up with hidden annoyance and gave her tightest smile.

"Afternoon Dale" She acknowledged, moving aside as he sat down beside her.

"I noticed Shane over here with you" Dale said slowly, twiddling his thumbs innocently.

Stone grunted in acknowledgement.

"I think he's going to ask Rick to reconsider Randall's fate." Dale added, unfazed by Stone's rude attitude.

"He is" Stone replied simply.

"Christ! I have no doubt he'll convince everyone to end that boys life. Lola I assume you'll be on my side, right?" Dale expressed cautiously, peering at her from the corner of his eye. He watched her jaw tightened as she froze.

"Well actually Dale, I kind of agree with Shane." She said reluctantly, hating to let him down.

"So he's already persuaded you" Dale uttered, clearly disappointed.

"He didn't need to, I can make my own mind up" She retaliated defensively.

"Then you should be able to see the other side of the argument" Dale argued.

"No, I can't Dale" She said sharply.

"But Lola, this is a young mans life at stake!" Dale cried, turning his body to face her as he tried to plead with her.

"And I couldn't care less" She responded, watching Dale's face drain of colour as he withdrew his hands from her shoulders.

"What has gotten into you?" His voice was a low murmur.

"Nothing, you're just meeting the real Lola Stone" She said bitterly, burying her head in her hands.

"No you're just pushing me away, I know you aren't like this" Dale replied, gently touching her back.

Stone pulled away from him, "You don't know me Dale, you've only known me for a few weeks. Hardly the right space of time to judge a persons character" She argued, struggling to maintain her cool exterior. She pulled herself off the stairs and looked down at him, clenching her jaw tightly.

"Is this because of your guilt of Sophia's death?" Dale asked, a wise knowing look in his eye.

Stone deflated slightly "I didn't know Dale" She said through gritted teeth, "I didn't think that maybe Rick and Daryl wouldn't find her" She looked away sadly and heard a small scoff. Stone looked to her right to spot Carol returning to the house with a basket of peaches.

"You keep telling yourself that" Carol said snidely, climbing the porch steps and slide through the open door.

"She hates me" Stone mumbled, staring at the closed screen door.

"Give her time, she'll come around. Sophia's death was inevitable." Dale reassured.

"I don't know about that" Stone contradicted, believing that circumstances would of been different if she had helped. However she wasn't about to grovel to Carol, despite feeling even more worse each time she saw the woman.

Stone spent the rest of the day lurking around the farm, she completed some basic chores but remained detached from the group. When Rivers had awaken, he had tried to pull her into numerous conversations before giving up and disappearing for a mysterious hour. It was only when it grew darker that Stone returned back to campsite, fortunately dinner had already been cooked and night shift duties were being assigned.

"I'll take the night duty" Stone said as she closed in on the group, "Figure it's the least I can do" She added inaudibly.

A relieved silence fell over the group, no one really felt like staying up for most of the night due to the tired state they were all in. This was a common occurrence for Stone and Rivers however, the pair would stay up constantly to keep watch and when they were really paranoid, they would stay up together.

Stone expected Rivers to offer his assistance too, instead he was busy chatting quietly to Andrea who giggled from time to time. Slightly stung by his lack of acknowledgement, Stone's face contorted to a stoney facade.

Daryl watched her from the other side of the fire, he understood how she was feeling. The feeling of abandonment within a group was hurtful and he felt a tinge of relief that he wasn't the only one suffering from it. He offered her a small nod, in which she returned with the rolling of her eyes.

The duo's exchange did not go unnoticed by envious eyes, a pair of soft blue eyes watched the pair with bitter envy. The owner of the eyes wondered if the pair were mingling or if they were starting a new friendship. Regardless the owner wanted it to stop.

**[Hours later]**

The dark swarmed all around Stone, the only light being from her torch that was pointed at a tattered book in her hand. She read the book with a slight smile, stopping every now and then to look out for walkers. When satisfied there was no threats, she would return to her book and occasionally touch the chain around her neck. Stone couldn't believe she was actually enjoying herself on night watch, she never felt so content to stay up late and have all the time to think to herself. It was a luxury that she hadn't enjoyed for a long time.

She looked up from her book again, when she heard a rustle below her. She rose from her seat, holding her book tightly and looked over the edge of the RV. She was safe, but no one else was on the ground. Finding that there was no owner to the noise, Stone picked up her sword and did a few rounds of the RV rooftop. Satisfied with no findings, but incredibly paranoid, Stone settled back down and opened her book up again.

"Wha' book ye readin'?" A voice said from the end of the RV.

Nearly jumping out of her seat, Stone shone her torch to the end of the roof. She found Daryl climbing the ladder, and pulling himself onto the roof. "What did I say about not doing that?" Stone complained, breathing slowly to calm her nerves.

Daryl shrugged halfheartedly and watched her from the other end of the roof. He pointed at the book, silently repeating his question with one raised eyebrow.

"It's just an old family book" Stone said softly, smiling at the book fondly"Passed down through generations" She flicked through the pages and stopped when she came to a certain rumpled page, "This particular story my little brother loved, 'The first strawberries' " She shook her head with a grin.

"Where's ye lil brother?" Daryl asked, glancing at the book again.

"Where do you think Red?" Stone scoffed.

"Ye mind if I read it?" Daryl asked after a moments silence. With a shrug, Stone handed it to him and he flicked it open to the first page, inside was a small inscription _The world is full of stories, and from time to time they permit themselves to be told._Daryl looked at her thoughtfully, observing her face while she stared out into the farm grounds and he looked back down at the book.

"I better get some sleep then" Stone said after a while, handing Daryl her torch and striding past him. She stopped with a jolt, when he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She was surprised by his close proximity and held her breath at how close his chest was to her face.

"I lost mah brother too, ah know how it feels" Daryl said softly, as he gazed at her intently. His hand eventually loosened on her arm, before sliding away slowly. The two remained looking at one another, a tension growing between the pair that intensified the moment together. Stone was the first to look away, she looked downward as a way to hide her heated cheeks. Despite the dark, she felt them glow brightly.

"Sucks shit don't it?" She said sadly.

"More than others can imagine" Daryl agreed and Stone flashed him a light smile before turning and leaving the RV. She remained oblivious to his short intake of breath.

* * *

**I just realized I got three chapters up in one week :O **  
**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I love you all x**


	13. Deciding Fate

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

A whole week had passed extremely slowly, Carol had remained her distance, Shane had half the group challenging Rick's decision and Stone had slowly gone back into her reclusive self. Now she sat in the groups campsite, sitting outside of Dale's RV as Rick and Shane prepared to take Randall into a secluded area. She huffed with annoyance, reclining in her seat and glowering towards the shed Randall was held captive in.

"It just ain't right" Stone mused, shaking her head irritably.

"Wha' ain't righ'?" Daryl asked, appearing at her side with her book.

"Letting that git go" Stone complained, completely unnerved by his sudden appearance. Over the course of the week she had grown accustomed to his approaches, even not bothering to check who she was talking to.

"Why? He ain't dun ye wrong" Daryl assumed, following her gaze to the shed. He then threw her book onto her lap.

"That's what you think" Stone muttered, checking over the book and looking up at Daryl "Have a nice long read?" She asked snidely.

Daryl looked down at her, looking at the book and then up at her face again "Didn't know ye were Cherokee" He drawled, ignoring her question entirely.

"How'd you know?" Stone asked, scrunching her nose up in the process.

"I use ta know a few" Daryl replied, peering down at her with an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

Stone broke contact with him, reminiscing the closeness she had with him one week prior. Since then she found herself awkwardly avoiding conversations with him, even found herself blushing in his presence or loosing her train of thought. She still wouldn't admit to herself she had the slightest feeling towards him, she simply played it off as a comfort that she felt with Rivers.

Rivers. She hadn't had a decent conversation with Rivers since he had got back, he had been glued to Andrea's side ever since. This remained a problem, considering Stone had not summoned enough courage to tell Rivers she planned to leave with Daryl. The pair had actually kept it a secret, but Stone still had her doubts and she wondered if Daryl did too. She didn't doubt Daryl's ability but she did realize that times were going to be tough if the pair decided to voyage out on their own.

"Red, do you still want to leave?" Stone asked, curiously observing his face as he looked elsewhere.

"I dun know" Daryl said honestly, he looked at her and she could see the internal struggle he was having. "Wha' ye said las' week was righ'. But.." Daryl trailed off.

"You're having doubts, I get that" Stone swallowed, averting her attention to Shane and Rick's approaching figures.

"We'll pack tonight" Daryl said abruptly, glowering into the distance and getting to his feet. "'Ave ye shit packed, we'll leave at dark" He snapped, before marching away.

Stone looked after him with bewilderment, watching him stride across Hershel's land with his cross bow banging against his back.

"Morning Stone" Voices greeted her, she turned her head with a brief wave of annoyance.

"Shane, Rick" Stone acknowledged, giving the two men before her a short nod.

The pair exchanged a glance and looked back to her, "We're taking Randall out, do you mind keeping watch around here while we're out?" Rick asked politely, he watched Shane stomp angrily towards the green jeep.

"Sure" Stone said, also watching Shane slam the car door shut behind him. "What's his problem?" She asked.

"He thinks we should kill Randall, considers him a threat" Rick scoffed, looking at her "What do you think?" He asked.

"I agree with Shane, for my own reasons." Stone said brazenly, genuinely surprised she was asked for an opinion. "But you're the leader, and I respect your decision" Stone added, she fiddled with the book in her hands uneasily.

Rick gave her a simple nod of acknowledgement before getting into the jeep and racing off the farm. Stone took the regained silence to think of ways to tell Rivers her decision to leave. She made several conversations in her mind, all ending with a massive argument with herself. Eventually she was left with:

_Hey Rivers, so I'm going to leave with Daryl. See ya when the apocalypse is over._

She shook her head and pulled a face, questioning her sanity as she pocketed her book. She stood up from her seat, breathing in slowly just as Rivers glided out of Andrea's tent. "Wow, you're up early" Rivers said with raised eyebrows, stretching above his head and yawning.

"Thought I should grace everyone with more of my lovely presence" Stone remarked, adding a smirk playfully.

Rivers rolled his eyes "I barely saw you all last week, you've been hiding out with Daryl" He whined, draping his arm over Stone's shoulders and directing her towards the farm house.

"That's because you've been inside Andrea's tent all week" Stone retorted, jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow.

Rivers' cheeks reddened slightly and he withdrew his arm from her shoulders, "Well.."He spluttered, choking on what words to say. Stone laughed at his struggle for words, she even congratulated herself for making Rivers speechless. "Go to hell" He choked out finally, shoving her shoulder lightly as she continued to laugh.

They neared the front porch, aware of Hershel who hurried outside of his house. "You two" He addressed them, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah?" Stone drawled.

"I need you to go down by the pond, Jimmy told me there are about five walkers down there maybe more. Seeing as Daryl has disappeared,and Rick and Shane are out, you two will have to do it" He said, shaking his head worriedly, "Maybe I should go down there myself-"

"No Hershel, you take care of Beth. Stone and I will be alright" Rivers interrupted, giving Hershel a reassuring nod.

Stone frowned with confusion, "What's wrong with Beth?" She whispered, as the pair turned away from the house and went back to the campsite.

"When we left, apparently Beth went into some shocked state. Not sure what happened, but that's why Lori came after us to get Hershel back faster" Rivers explained, picking up his weapon at Andrea's tent and starting towards Daryl's. "How is it that I know more than you, when you were here when it happened?" Rivers asked, perplexed by her oblivious nature.

Stone shrugged "I guess I spent a majority of my time with Red" She mumbled.

"You seem to be getting awfully chummy with him." Rivers said, nudging her and waggling his eyebrows.

"Chummy?" Stone snorted, "Okay pop" She laughed.

"Nice change of subject" Rivers muttered to himself, knowingly smiling at her as she concentrated on finding her sword in her pile of items. Her bag and blankets were a clump of disorganized bundles underneath the tree, and Rivers wondered how she operated like that. She eventually found it to Rivers growing annoyance, even finding Rivers missing flask upon the mess.

"On the bright side there seems to be no mold in it" Stone said, checking over the flask and grinning over at Rivers.

"Great" He said sarcastically.

"Is that a bit of reasonably priced sarcasm I hear?" Stone asked, "Stop with the attitude princess" She teased, reaching up to ruffle Rivers darkening hair.

He poked his tongue out at her, "I hope there isn't too many walkers down there" Rivers worried, tensing up slightly.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft" She scoffed, growing slightly anxious herself as they neared the pond.

"I haven't" Rivers argued, sounding unsure of himself when they reached a gate.

"Well here we go" Stone mumbled, glancing down the slope that lead to the pond. She opened the gate cautiously, followed closely by Rivers who closed the gate after him and pulled out his machete.

"Just like old times eh?" Rivers chuckled, the pair of them both warming up to the idea of fighting alongside one another. They both could feel the reassured attitude of one another, eventually settling the anxiety within themselves.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you?" Stone joked, freeing her sword from its sheath.

"You wish" He scoffed as they edged their way down the slope.

"Christ, they're in the water" Stone remarked, watching three walkers stumble through the water.

"Yeah, but they ain't" Rivers muttered, pointing towards six walkers advancing on them.

"Five walkers my ass" Stone snorted, dropping into attack stance and darting towards the walkers.

The duo moved in on the group of walkers, slicing through them easily without any struggle. They were splattered with blood after eliminating the six land walkers. "Let's get them outta the water before we kill 'em" Rivers said, indicating the three walkers still dawdling in the water.

Stone watched Rivers provoke them out of the water, the three thin walkers gurgling hungrily as they fell over repeatedly to get to him. She made a noise of disgust and shook the excess blood off her hands. She rushed to Rivers' side and took out two as he took out one. "Consider your ass handed to you" Stone laughed after they finished.

"Yeah yeah, let's just burn 'em already" He muttered, taking a walker by the ankles and pulling it up to the slope where the others laid. "Looks like a massacre" He added, shaking his head with revulsion. When Stone reached him with the last water walker, he went to light the bodies on fire.

"Wait!" She snapped and handed him a knife "I need the scalps first"

"Eek, you aren't still doing that" Rivers complained, taking the knife gingerly and bending down to a walker.

"Yeah, and stop complaining ya pansy" Stone said, sliding the knife easily along the scalp. She had become such an expert that she didn't even need to look at the walkers' head. She had scalped nearly all of them after Rivers had just finished one. He eventually threw the scalp at her and dropped the knife with disgust. "Did you get any blood on your Jacqueline?" She asked snidely, pulling rope from her pocket and threading it through the scalps.

"Shut up" He muttered sourly, handing her knife back and grabbing matches.

Stone checked the perimeter while Rivers took care of the bodies, it vaguely reminded her of their time spent together on the road. She partially missed being on the road with Rivers, although it was tough it was entertaining at times.

When she was satisfied that there were no other lingering walkers, Stone made her way back to Rivers where she spotted Jimmy talking to him. "What's going on?" She asked when she neared them.

"Hershel wants us to fix a fence on the east of the farm" Rivers said, dismissing Jimmy with a wave of his hand.

"Bit of a slave driver" She mumbled while they packed up their gear and made a move to the east of the farm.

"I think he's just paranoid" Rivers said "He has been a bit on edge ever since the town incident. I think he is scared of men like we met breaking in and hurting his daughters" Rivers sympathized.

"What exactly were these men like?" Stone asked.

"Stone they were from Randall's group" Rivers shuddered, a flicker of resentment crossing his face. Stone glowered ahead of her, an increase of annoyance growing on her.

"Why didn't you tell Rick about Randall?" Stone said through gritted teeth.

"Because I couldn't bring myself to let that boy be eaten to death" Rivers grumbled "Regardless of what group he's with or what he did, no one deserves that death." Rivers looked at her and Stone nodded, she understood his circumstances.

The day passed by fairly quickly, Stone and Rivers worked for a few hours in the sweltering heat and by the time they had finished, Hershel had new fences protecting the east side of his farm. The pair eventually made their way back to the farm house, taking several intervals for rests along the way. When they did get back, they arrived just as Rick and Shane drove quickly up the driveway and jumped out of the car with bruised and bloodied faces.

"What happened?" Lori gasped, sprinting out of the house to jump into Rick's arms.

"Got attacked by walkers" Rick said through gritted teeth, staring at Shane from the corner of his eye. Shane looked back at him angrily, moving around the car and opening the boot.

"Were you bit?" Stone asked, having watched the exchange.

"No"

"Did Randall get killed?" Stone pressed, her face lit up at the thought. Only dropping seconds later when Shane hauled the young man around the car.

"No, but he knows Maggie" Shane hissed, roughly dragging the man back to the shed.

"That's bad" Lori whispered, bringing her hand worriedly up to her stomach. Stone frowned at her, watching Lori pat her stomach lightly before moving her hand away quickly. Stone exchanged a suspicious glance with Rivers who nodded with agreement.

"I can't see any way around this" Rick said "If we let him go, he could go back to his group and they would find us. He can't be trusted around our group"

"So what are you saying?" Dale asked, having just entered the group surrounding Rick and Lori.

"I'm saying that we will have to kill him" Rick said, he had a look of regret and guilt in his eyes.

"This is a human being we're talking about" Dale argued, "Please Rick don't do this"

"We'll going to have a meeting, whatever decision gets the most votes will win" Rick said, gesturing for everyone to meet inside.

"Rick give me until sun fall to talk to everyone. This is a young man's life" Dale pleaded.

Rick looked at him silently for a short time, observing his face quickly and then sighing slowly "Okay, until sun fall. Then we meet inside" Rick said, wrapping his arm around Lori's shoulders and pushing her towards the house. "I need to talk to Daryl" Rick added, leaving Lori's side and racing towards the campsite. At this time Carl walked past shakily, clenching his knife tightly and staring straight ahead.

"Hey Carl, you alright?" Rivers asked, touching Carl's shoulder lightly.

"Fine" Carl mumbled, recoiling from the touch and racing inside.

"What's his problem?" Rivers wondered, staring with concern after Carl.

"Dunno, but Lori should kick his ass into gear. That kid doesn't listen and keeps wandering off" Stone remarked, turning on her heel and striding inside the house. "So what are you voting?" Stone asked over her shoulder, knowing that Rivers was following her closely.

"I don't want to, but death definitely" Rivers said.

"Me too"

"I didn't have to ask" Rivers snidely said.

Stone flipped him off and took a seat in Hershel's front room, together they waited patiently in silence. Both wondering what the outcome could be after the group's decision was made. Eventually Dale's time slowly wore off and it was time to decide Randall's fate. The room slowly filled with the rest of the group,Stone could see in everyone's face that their mind was made up and she guess probably everyone was voting the same as Rivers and herself.

"Right" Rick said, walking in last with Daryl trailing after him. Stone looked at Daryl's hand, noticing his bruised and bloodied knuckles. She frowned at them, wondering what Rick had talked to Daryl about, and what Daryl had done. "Everyone here?" Rick asked, looking around the room and counting inwardly. He nodded with satisfaction and the group remained in silent anticipation.

"So how do we do this?" Glen asked, breaking an uncomfortable silence "Do we take a vote, or something?"

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea pitched in.

"Majority rules" Lori muttered from the door way.

"Let's see where everybody stands" Rick said, glancing around the room. "And we can talk through the options" Rick's eyes lingered on Stone for a moment, a look of sympathy crossing his face momentarily. Stone felt extremely exposed, she wrapped her arms around herself protectively and averted her gaze elsewhere.

"Well, the way I see it, only one way to move forward" Shane said, knowingly looking around the room.

"Killing him right?" Dale scoffed, "I mean why even bother to vote, it's quite clear which way the winds blowing"

"Well if people believe we should spare him then I want to know" Rick said, clearly growing anxious.

"I can tell you it's a small group" Dale muttered, "Maybe just me and Glen, and maybe Lola" All eyes were drawn to Stone with confusion, even she was frowning with confusion and she looked at Dale angrily. Dale ignored Stone's glares and looked at Glen for a moment, a disappointed look on his face.

"Look I think you're pretty right with everything but this.." Glen started.

"They've got you scared" Dale interrupted him.

"He's not one of us!" Glen argued "And we've lost too many people"

Dale shook his head at him and looked over at Stone "How about you Lola?" He asked.

"Dale you knew where I stood last week" Stone said calmly, staring him straight in the eye. When Dale made a small disbelieving noise, Stone grew irritated "Don't act coy with me Dale, I told you what I thought" She added.

"I thought you might of had a change of heart" Dale said, shaking his head "And a little decency"

"Decency?" Stone said incredulously "You don't even understand the reason why I want that little son of a bitch dead"

"Language" Patricia mumbled from the corner. Stone threw her a glare and looked back at Dale angrily.

"Because you're scared and you will condemn anything that threatens or intimidates you the slightest" Dale said matter-of-factly.

"Oh that's it" Stone seethed "Do you all want to know how Rivers was stabbed?" Stone asked, staring around at the group.

"Stone.."Rivers warned, he quietened immediately when Stone growled at him.

"Rivers and I were kidnapped by Randall's group, we were starved, bet and..." She paused, chewing her lip momentarily "And they were prepared to kill us after torturing us for days. When we escaped, Randall decided to yell out to his group. That git could of gotten us killed" She spat.

"So you want him dead as revenge?" Dale said sceptically "Because he warned his group?"

Stone glowered at him, feeling immense rage "He participated" She said menacingly.

Dale looked at her momentarily, "I really tried Stone, but you really are just like Shane. You two were made for this world" Dale said.

Stone sat there, stung by Dale's words. "I don't see how that is a bad thing" She hissed, before getting up and pushing past Rick and Daryl angrily. She made sure to slam the front door after her as she made her way down the porch steps.

"Did ye not hear what the girl jus' said?" She heard Daryl's muffled shout as she neared the edge of the woods.

**[XXXXX]**

Eventually when Stone came out of the woods, she had calmed down slightly and wasn't exactly prepared to converse with anyone. Rivers had come into the woods after the meeting was finished, he told Stone that Randall would be killed later tonight in the barn and he then left her to silently brood and her situation. It had grown incredibly dark by the time she reached Daryl's tent, and when she looked over at the barn she could see Daryl, Shane and Rick dragging Randall inside.

She sneakily looked inside Daryl's tent and noticed various of his things were packed, she wondered if they were going to leave tonight or leave it until tomorrow morning. Whilst pondering about what she was going to do, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps until they were right behind her.

"Lola" A voice said softly, apologetically even.

Stone froze at the voice and all the calmed down anger, boiled up again. She turned swiftly and glared at Dale, who looked at her sadly "What do you want?" She asked with hostility, she glowered at him with hatred.

"I came to apologise" Dale said, he went to touch her shoulder.

She moved away with a hiss "I don't want an apology" She snapped.

"Stone I didn't mean to say that you were like Shane" He said.

"That's all you think I cared about? I told you in front of everyone that Rivers and I were tortured and you simply played it off as an everyday thing. I don't need your morals Dale, get off your pedestal and wake up" Stone shouted.

Dale frowned at her "You told me once the past is the past, can't you overcome this grudge?"

Stone was shocked "Are you a moron?" She asked, bewildered by his attitude. "I'm a fairly harsh person but torturing someone is not normal to me" She added.

"But.."

"You say that I'm a lot like Shane, but do you not understand that the world has gone to shit? There is no time for happy families, the dead have risen and want to eat us. Do you not understand that in order to survive we have to loose at least some sort of humanity" Stone said.

"That's where you're wrong Lola" Dale argued, "Because if we loose all humanity, there really isn't anything worth living for anymore. You might as well be dead yourself"

"Just fuck off" Stone snapped, dismissing him angrily "I don't need you looking down on me for my own thoughts and beliefs" Stone shoved him away "Go away" She shouted. She watched Dale walk away slowly, she knew in some aspects Dale was right but she stubbornly refuse to let him win the argument even if it meant not talking to him for a while.

She stood in her place for a long time, actually feeling slightly guilty of the way she talked to Dale. She mentally slapped herself for having the fleeting thought and moved herself into action. She started to pack what little she had into a canvas bag she had been given from Hershel, she stuffed her bow and arrows in and shoved the extra pieces of clothing she had received from Patricia and Maggie in the bag as well.

She wondered as she packed, why there hadn't been a gun shot yet and as she turned to go find out what was happening, she heard a loud crack in the air. She paused, breathing a sigh of relief, she momentarily thought that Rick had changed his mind about killing Randall. She packed the rest of her gear in the bag and left her blankets out, she wasn't sure if they were staying or leaving just yet.

She looked up suddenly when Daryl approached her, his bruised hands were clenched at his side. She looked at him warily, he had a look on his face that she hadn't seen before. He stopped before her and observed what she was doing, "What's up?" Stone asked, throwing her bag to the side and standing up. "We leaving tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Dale's dead" Daryl said suddenly.

Stone felt as time stopped as she stared at him in shock, "Are you kidding?" She asked, half laughing and half spluttering.

"No"

"Dale's dead?" Stone gasped, looking past Daryl to the distance. "I..." She went to run towards the farm, and an arm pulled her back.

"Ye dun wanna see" Daryl said gruffily, holding her waist tightly.

Stone struggled against him, feeling incredibly guilty. Another person she had let down. "Fuck you, I need to see him" She snapped, fighting against his iron grip.

"And I'm telling ye, ye dun wanna see him. He's a mess" Daryl snapped.

Stone struggled against him even harder, she kicked at him, punched at him and even tried to scratch him but he wouldn't let go. After a long time of struggling, she grew limp in his arms, "I let him down" Stone whispered, more so to herself than him.

Daryl held her, as she silently stood there without a word. "All he did was care for me, did more for me than my dad ever had. And I let him down and he probably wouldn't of been dead if I hadn't told him to go away" Stone muttered.

"Ye didn't let him down, ye treated him well the time ye stayed 'ere. Ye only stood up for what ya thought was righ'" Daryl said fiercely, "It wasn't your fault" He said clearly, stating each word with meaning.

Stone looked up at him sadly, she opened her mouth "But I.." and it was then that Daryl smashed his mouth against hers.

Stone hadn't expected it, but found herself melting into his touch automatically, his arms encircled her waist and her hands found his clenched his matted hair. The kiss was rough, desperate and lustful, there wasn't anything romantic about it. They both fought for domination, not caring what scratches or bruises appeared afterwards. Daryl shoved her roughly against the tree, and she ignored the aching pain of a forming bruise.

His hands traveled up her torso, and he framed her face with his hands, their lips not once disconnecting. They deepened the kiss, Stone following Daryl's aggressive lead as he coaxed her along with his dried lips. His coarse hands slid from her face and found her hair, where he pulled her head back roughly and their lips disconnected. Stone looked at him, her already dark eyes having darkened alarmingly.

"It weren't ye fault" Daryl repeated, and Stone believed him.

* * *

**Woohoo! My longest chapter in the history of this story :)  
I just realized that for some reason this chapter screwed up and took the last part underneath this line. So sorry and thanks for the reviews!  
**


	14. Forgiven But Jealous

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Stone woke groggily underneath the tree, her back was bruised to hell and her neck was raw from some biting that had happened later that night. She rubbed her neck sorely, sitting up properly and stretching her limps painfully. She groaned slightly and cursed Daryl for being such an aggressive kisser. She glanced to her side to see Daryl also leaning against the tree, asleep in the most uncomfortable position.

She gave herself another stretch, sleepily speculating on kissing Daryl the night before. She felt her cheeks burn as she thought back to it, they had eventually stopped kissing and just sat beside one another silently until they drifted off into sleep. However it was the thoughtful and caring side Stone had seen briefly, that made her swoon slightly. She palmed her forehead with aggravation, now wasn't the time to develop school girl crushes. She knew that at least.

She moved away suddenly, trying as cautiously as she could to pry Daryl's arm off her shoulders, when he abruptly woke up and flinched away from her hand. "Sorry!" She said quickly, removing her hands from his space and sliding away from him.

"It's okay" He said gruffly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and then wincing.

"You were in a pretty uncomfortable position" Stone said, looking at him with some sympathy.

"Checkin' me out?" He joked, smirking to himself while she rolled her eyes.

"Pretty sure you're the one that kissed me" She retorted, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Damn sure ye responded quick 'nuff" Daryl said, winning the argument fairly easily.

Stone scoffed at him, but dropped it quickly. She rubbed at her back again and gave Daryl an annoyed glare, "Didn't hurt ya too much, did I?" Daryl asked, his eyes flickering over her body quickly. Stone felt small tingles in her spine, she shook them off and turned her face towards him.

"Nah, how 'bout you?" She asked, instantly spotting the scratches around his neck and shoulders.

"Had worse" Daryl admitted, shrugging nonchalantly.

Together they sat in silence, mulling over their thoughts privately and enjoying the comfortable silence that drew between them. Eventually Stone plucked up the courage, and swallowed the choking school girl crush, she went to ask Daryl of what he thought of last night. But instead asked "So do you want to leave or is it a no go?" She mentally slapped herself for being a pansy.

"'Bout that" Daryl said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully "I was thinkin' we should stay"

"Right"

"'Cause winter is ah comin' and I heard ya talking ta Rivers 'bout it being rough out there. If we like it or not, tha group needs us and hell, we migh' even need 'em. No matter how tough we are, we migh' need 'em" Daryl said brazenly, he looked at Stone thoughtfully.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Red, if you wanna stay, we'll stay. I'm definitely not leaving alone" Stone said, wrapping up her blankets and placing them beside the canvas bag. She stretched one last time and inclined her head towards the camp site "You coming?" She asked, oblivious to the way Daryl was staring at her.

"In a bit" He mumbled. Stone shrugged and grabbed herself a coat, despite the heat, she didn't want anyone seeing the outcome of her kissing fiasco with Daryl. When she started towards the camp, Daryl's voice called out to her "Oi Pom, I'm sorry if I hurt ya in anyway or ye felt uncomfortable"

Stone grinned and looked over her shoulder "To be honest with ya Red, I enjoyed it way too much" She said, winking at him and observing his face flush slightly. She laughed to herself and briskly walked over to the camp, in reasonably high spirits until reality dawned on her.

She reached the camp site and noticed everyone mournfully sitting around the fire. _Dale_ she thought sadly, trying to suppress the saddening emotions inside her. She took a seat near Dale's RV and looked at with mixed emotions, sure Dale annoyed her at times but she certainly didn't want him dead. She spotted Carol rush out of the RV, tears brimming in her eyes as she breathed slowly.

Stone swallowed hard, mustered up all her courage and rose to her feet. She walked slowly to Carol's side, reaching out and touching her shoulder lightly. Carol spun around automatically and a flurry of emotions flickered in her eyes as she stared back silently at Stone.

"Carol.." Stone started.

"I know" Carol interrupted, looking at her sadly. "I know you're sorry Stone and I know you've been beating yourself up about it. You tried to make up for it by help searching for her and you listened to me ramble on about my woes to you."

"Regardless Carol, I truly am sorry" Stone apologized.

"I understand that Sophia wasn't your burden or problem, I'm sorry I slapped you. But you have to understand, I just realized that my daughter died and was turned into one of those monsters. That's the only way I can explain my outburst"

"I understand Carol" Stone said, patting her shoulder once more. "Are we good now?" She asked. Carol nodded her head and Stone sighed a breath of relief, she had always swore that she didn't care what people thought of her, but she cared for Carol and she did care what she thought.

"It has been quite awful without you cracking jokes" Carol mumbled, a weak smile forming on her lips "You've been spending so much time with Daryl" She added, an unknown look forming in her eyes before disappearing quickly.

"Well I didn't exactly feel welcomed" Stone remarked, "Plus spending time with Red was surprisingly good"

"What is going on with you and Daryl?" Carol asked, her voice a sweetly fake tone.

"Nothing, why? Has Rivers been saying stuff again" Stone said, scoffing at her friends ability to blab.

"No, people have just been wondering about your relationship" Carol lied. "So there really isn't anything happening?" She pressed, an eager look on her face.

"No, really" Stone said, recoiling from her weird behavior.

"Okay" Carol said, sounding far too happy with the news. "I'm going inside, Hershel needs me." She said, walking towards the farm house "Oh and Rivers has been looking for you" She added, giving Stone a friendly smile and disappearing inside. Stone frowned after her, not noticing the fast approach behind her.

"So when were you going to tell me you were leaving?" A voice spat, grabbing Stone's shoulder roughly and spinning her around.

"Wha'?" She said, disorientated by the fast movement.

"Daryl told me you and him are leaving!" Rivers said, appearing in front of Stone with a livid expression.

"You look a bit lily livid" She snorted, having not heard what Rivers just said.

"Daryl told me you and him are leaving" He repeated.

"When?" She asked with confusion.

"Last night, we had an argument"

"You got into an argument? Over what?" She asked.

"Well we...Don't change the subject!" He snapped, "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm not! Not anymore" She said.

"I can't believe you were going to leave and not tell me" Rivers shouted and Stone stepped back, Rivers never got this angry.

"Look I wasn't being treated nicely, you were fitting in perfectly and I felt like an outcast. That's why I wanted to leave and I was going to tell you eventually" She rambled.

"Oh so because the kids weren't being nice to you, you decided to just run away?" Rivers said snidely, sneering slightly at her. "I can't believe you were just going to up and leave without even saying goodbye, you don't even have a proper excuse"

"I was going to tell you!" She snapped through gritted teeth.

"What, right before you leave?" He yelled.

"I'm not leaving anymore, why does it matter now?" She shouted back, now aware that they had attracted a gathering of the group.

"Because you were able to make your mind up to leave me so easily, when I can't even bear the thought of being without you. That's why it bothers me" Rivers mumbled, clearly upset. He rubbed a small tear from his cheek fiercely and Stone felt extremely guilty.

"It wouldn't of been easy leaving you Rivers, but at that time I didn't feel part of the group" Stone said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"And it all suddenly changes over night?"

"You'd be surprised" Stone mumbled, her cheeks flushing red with the thought of last night.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you've gotten all hot and bothered, I'm really angry at you"

"I thought you'd be okay, since you have Andrea" She said bitterly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He snapped.

"Well you've been with Andrea for the past week and you haven't talked to me at all"

Rivers stepped back and a extremely smug and content grin formed on his lips, "Is Lola Stone actually jealous? Hell has just frozen over, I made Stone jealous" He laughed, jumping up on the spot "Ticking that off my bucket list"

"It's perfectly reasonable, it's been just you and I for several months and then someone new comes along and snatches you up" Stone explained.

"You think I don't feel the same about you and Daryl? I felt like I was being replaced" Rivers said.

Stone and Rivers stared at one another, grinning foolishly "You're irreplaceable" Stone mumbled, as Rivers draped an arm over her shoulder and gave her a quick side hug.

"I'm glad you aren't going" Rivers said and Stone smiled.

"It would of been awful, for both of us" She agreed.

The pair spent the majority of the day together, as a way of apologizing to one another. They completed a series of chores for both Hershel and Rick, before making there way down to Sophia's grave, where Dale's body was wrapped in cloth and placed neatly beside an open grave. "Was it bad?" Stone whispered to Rivers when they neared the grave.

"Awful" Rivers mumbled "Daryl put him out of his misery though, poor Dale" He added.

Stone sighed deeply, stopping before the grave and watched Rick and Shane place the body in the grave. Despite what Daryl had told her last night, Stone did feel extremely guilty, what if she hadn't shooed him away, would Dale still be alive then? She contemplated seriously during the burial, it didn't help with her guilt and resentment, it left her feeling worse in the end.

"I think I'll just stay for a moment" Stone explained to Rivers after the funeral. He nodded and left her, walking away with Andrea and Carol. The rest of the group dispersed fairly quickly, Rick and Shane both marched off to discuss business with Hershel.

Stone took a seat between Sophia and Dale's grave, pulling two daisies from the ground and placing them on each grave. "I'm sorry" She mumbled, patting their graves sadly. "I could of prevented it" She sighed. Stone spent a long time down by the graves, eventually dragging herself back to the farmhouse with a heavy heart. She was not left in a silent brood for very long.

"Have you heard?" Rivers voice called out her.

"What?" She asked, turning around while Rivers raced towards her and joined her side.

"They're letting Randall go" River said, inclining his head towards Rick and Hershel on the porch.

"What?" She snapped, stopping short and glaring ahead. "I thought they killed him last night"

"No, Rick didn't kill him because that kid of his came in right as he was gonna do it" Rivers explained.

"But I heard a gun shot" She mumbled.

"Daryl shot Dale" Rivers said.

"Why the hell are they letting him go?" She snarled, advancing on Rick and Hershel. Rivers shrugged and joined her, slightly anxious on Stone's impending reaction.

"Afternoon Stone" Rick greeted.

"Why in the world are you letting that little prick go?" Stone snapped.

"Because it's what Dale would of wanted" Rick said, completely calm. Unlike most people, Rick had grown accustomed to both Daryl and Stone's raging outbursts and mood swings.

"But he's a risk" Stone cried.

"We're taking him out further this time, maybe he won't make it" Rick shrugged, seeming content with his decision.

"Well while not kill him then? Make one less walker for the world" She snarled.

"I can't Stone, I will not let Dale die in vain"

"This is fucking ridiculous" Stone snapped, growing extremely frustrated and furious with the lack of justice she was receiving. She turned on her heel, ignoring Rivers and Rick's pleads and stomped away. She wanted to go down to the barn, but her feet led her elsewhere, she needed to get her pent up anger out and since she couldn't be bothered to grab her bow and arrows out of her canvas bag, she'd do the next best thing.

She approached fairly quickly, moving aside the tent flaps and stepping inside. "Wha'.." Daryl said, startled by her approach and dropping a shirt he was holding.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stone asked, peering around his tent and all the packed up items.

"Hershel's lettin' us move-" He started, picking up the shirt again.

Stone decided she didn't care what he was doing, she was more concerned with getting her anger out. So she interrupted him mid-sentence, like he did to her the night before, and kissed him forcefully. Daryl froze for a second before moving into action and wrapping one arm around her waist and throwing the shirt he had picked up, to the ground again.

When she removed her lips from him momentarily, he asked "Wha's that for?"

"Shut up" She muttered, grabbing his hair and pulling his head down to her. He lifted her easily by the waist, her legs automatically wrapping around him and she smirked into the kiss. "Eager?" she mumbled against him lips in which he retorted by throwing her down onto his cot. She made a small complaining huff and glowered up at him, he then smirked and slowly eased his way on top of her.

Fed up with waiting, she pulled him on top of her and he smugly replied with "Who's eager now?". She rolled her eyes and pressed against him, he bent his head down to her and kissed her with the same aggression he had last night. His hands travelled up and down her torso, eventually resting on each side of her head. Her hands clenched at his shirt as he moved his lips to her neck, eventually biting hard and trailing around the area with his tongue. She moaned quietly and inched his shirt up.

He lent back, the heat of his body removed partially from her. He lifted his shirt over his head, pausing when he slung it to the floor. Stone looked at his chest with a sharp intake of breath, his chest were littered with small and big scars, and Stone understood exactly what they were. He froze when he noticed her staring, he looked down "I suppose ye dun wanna continue?" He mumbled, going to remove himself from the bed.

"Why?" Stone asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the bed. He indicated to the scars, obviously embarrassed by them. "I couldn't give a fuck" Stone snapped, lifting her shirt to show similar scars scattered on both her stomach and chest. "There's more on my back" She mumbled, dropping her shirt and looking up at him.

"Besides I doubt scars affect sex drive" She scoffed, she chewed on her lip and looked up at Daryl seriously "But if it bothers you, by all means leav-"

Daryl didn't give her time to finish, he was already on top of her and forcing her shirt over her head. She kissed her way along his jaw line as his arm reached down between the pair and started to unfasten her jeans, she lifted her hips to accommodate the movements. Her jeans had just gone past her hips when the still open tent flaps moved apart abruptly.

"Hey Daryl-" A voice started.

The pair froze, Daryl looked at Stone in shock and both were clearly startled by the new arrival. Daryl pulled himself off Stone and looked to the tent opening where Carol stood obviously shocked, embarrassed and angry. "Hi Carol" Daryl mumbled, as Stone fumbled with pulling her pants back up.

"Rick needs you" Carol muttered, glowering at Stone and turning on her heel. Stone heard her mutter "So much for nothing" as she left.

Stone and Daryl exchanged an embarrassed look, he reached down to the tent floor and retrieved his shirt. He then passed Stone hers awkwardly and mumbled something about leaving, before he swung his crossbow onto his back and left the tent hurriedly.

Stone pulled on her shirt, laying back on Daryl's bed with both embarrassment and frustration. She cringed at Carol's entry, even kicking the air because she didn't relieve any of her anger and now she was sexually frustrated. She bit her lip and laid her head on Daryl's pillow, a slow smile forming on her lips.

* * *

**Woop woop, another chapter :)**  
**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**


	15. It's On

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

_Shit! _

Daryl cursed the older woman that interrupted the steamy moment in his tent. He could see Carol walking in front of him, she was briskly crossing the farm and shaking her head. He should feel embarrassed and ashamed that he wasn't helping around the farm, but all he really wanted to do was turn on his heel and take Stone in the tent. He didn't care if the whole camp heard and it brought a herd of walkers, hell he hadn't had any proper physical contact for months.

Daryl looked over his shoulder and eyed the tent with temptation, he chewed on his lip and then shook his head. He decided he would finish that later, he made his way towards Rick who waited patiently on the porch. Stone's moan repeatedly running through his mind as he greeted Rick with a curt nod. "Hey Daryl" Rick greeted, his eyes were filled with confusion as he glanced at Daryl's shirt.

Daryl looked down himself and felt his cheeks flush subtly, his shirt had been put on inside out and backwards. "New fashion?" Lori snorted, passing Rick and entering the farmhouse. Daryl huffed and redressed himself, quickly turning his attention back to Rick.

"Carol said ye needed me?" Daryl muttered.

Rick frowned "Ah no, I didn't send for you" He said, clearly confused. Daryl frowned as well, looking over at Carol's retreating figure towards Sophia's grave. "But since you are here, I need to ask you something" Rick added.

"Ye?" Daryl grunted irritably, he could of been with Stone in his tent instead of wasting his time at the farmhouse.

"Well you know my decision of letting Randall go" Rick paused and Daryl nodded "I wanted to know if you will come and take Randall out with me?" He asked.

"Why not Shane?" Daryl said bitterly.

"Because I trust you Daryl" Rick said brazenly, causing Daryl to look up at him with surprise. "I trust you Daryl, and you are a valued member of this group. I need you in this group" Rick said. "So will you come with me?" He asked.

"Okay" Daryl mumbled, surprised by Rick's statement.

"Meet you here tomorrow morning alright?" Rick said and Daryl turned to walk back to his tent "Also watch out for Stone, she's a bit angry after I told her about Randall. You and Rivers seem to be the only ones that calm her down slightly" Rick called out to him.

Daryl certainly didn't agree with Randall's release, he had beaten many truths out of that kid and one did not fall easily on his ears. Randall had talked about kidnapping Rivers and Stone, as well as the torture they endured. But there had been one thing that had stayed in Daryl's mind, Randall's leader Tom had done the unthinkable to Stone. He bowed his head at the thought, she seemed generally unfazed by what had happened, so it got Daryl thinking. Had it been done to her several times before? He willed the thought to leave his mind, he wasn't prepared to go into the woman's business.

Daryl stopped in his tracks when he heard his name yelled, he turned to the source of the voice and found Rivers advancing on him. He cringed inwardly, remembering the heated argument the pair had the night before.

"Rivers" Daryl grunted, he watched Rivers stop before him uncertainly.

"That argument last night" Rivers started, chewing his lip. "I may not agree with your views on Randall's release, but I want to clear the air between us. Thank you for convincing Stone to stay, I don't know what I'd do without her" Rivers explained.

Daryl frowned at him, "How can ye not agree with ma views?" Daryl spat, prepared to get into another argument with Rivers.

"Because it's inhumane to kill him" Rivers said brazenly, blinking hard at Daryl's attitude.

"Wha's inhumane is how Randall's group treated ye and Pom" Daryl snapped, he couldn't believe Rivers stupidity.

"Well I'm not one to judge-"

"Dun ye know wha' 'appened to Pom?" Daryl asked, realisation flashing in his mind.

"We both got beaten, nothing worse than what we received from our dads" Rivers muttered and paused, looking at Daryl momentarily "Hang on Daryl, are you telling me that you know something?" He asked urgently.

Daryl nodded, "I thought ye knew" He mumbled.

"What happened Daryl?" Rivers asked, a pleading tone in his voice.

"Ye should ask Stone that" Daryl answered.

"Tell me what happened now!" Rivers demanded angrily, frustrated beyond belief.

"Tell him what happened?" A voice spoke behind the pair, one that made them pause.

Daryl and Rivers turned to see Stone standing behind them, a few squirrels draped over her shoulder and her bow in her right hand. Rivers turned on her, "Apparently something else happened at Tom's camp" He sniffed angrily, looking at her pointedly. Daryl watched Stone's face pale as she stepped back and mumble incoherently to herself.

"Well what happened at that camp that you two decided to keep secret" Rivers snapped.

"'Ave you told anyone Red?" Stone asked, ignoring Rivers defiantly.

"Naw" He said, shaking his head. He watched her sigh with relief, her hand gingerly touching the bruise he had left. He bit his lip whilst rethinking what had happened in the tent, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about it since she was about to tell Rivers a secret only they knew.

"Well?" Rivers said expectantly.

Stone fumbled for words, looking desperately up at the sky. "I slept with Randall" She eventually blurted out, catching both off guard. Daryl frowned at the unexpectant news and looked at her with a confused frown.

"You what?" Rivers snapped.

"I slept with-"

"Yeah I got that part" Rivers interrupted "When? How? Why?" He questioned.

"When they kidnapped us, you were unconscious and I was hungry" She mumbled, fidgeting under both Daryl and Rivers hard gaze.

"Is that why you want him dead?" Rivers asked, turning to Daryl with a raised eyebrow "Because you didn't get to sleep with her first?" Rivers' cheeks flushed a luminous red. Daryl looked at Stone, who was looking anywhere but him. Daryl nodded, deciding that if Stone meant to lie it was probably best.

"Well maybe you two are good for one another, the jealousy streak seems to run fairly strong in both of you" Rivers remarked, frowning at the pair. "Just know Daryl, I will be coming for your testicles if you ever hurt her" Rivers hissed in his ear, quiet enough so Stone couldn't hear. Daryl looked at him with surprise and he squinted at him, before retreating back to the campsite.

This left Daryl and Stone standing silently in the middle of the field, an awkward empty tension between the two. Stone looked over at him, a desperate look in her eyes "Red, what you know is never to be repeated. If I could I would erase it from your mind, but lets just keep it between us" She pleaded.

Daryl nodded and she sighed loudly, she leant back and looked up at the sky. Daryl observed for a moment, before asking "Did ye really sleep with 'im?". Stone looked back at him, a grimace forming on her face.

"No, he tried but I refused" She said numbly, leaving Daryl furious than ever.

"Ye said he participated yesterday" Daryl said through gritted teeth.

"Only in the beatings" She replied, a blank look crossing her face.

Daryl cooled momentarily "And wha' about Tom?" He asked.

"I killed him" She said, flashing him a satisfied grin. He wished he could smile back at her, but he was beyond angry at what she had to endure. He grunted at her and left her standing in the field alone, grouchily making his way back to his tent and falling asleep.

**[XXXXXX]**

Stone fumbled around for a long time, not sure if she should go back to Daryl's tent or if she should just go back to her old spot on the porch. She preferred it when she didn't know Daryl knew, "So much for relieving my frustration" She muttered, having grown more frustrated than ever.

"What are you doing out here in the fields alone?" Stone spun around and spotted Carol behind her, "Hershel says no one should roam the grounds alone at night anymore" She added. Stone looked up at the sky, it had darkened immensely and there was only a slight hue of blue.

"Right I better get back to my stuff" Stone mumbled.

"Hershel is inviting us all inside now, so I think Daryl is moving all his stuff up to the house" Carol said, her voice hardening obviously.

"Carol do you have feelings for Daryl or something?" Stone questioned.

Carol's head snapped up quickly "No!" She said defensively. "Why?"

"The way you've been acting, I'm just wondering if maybe you do" Stone trailed off and looked at Carol expectantly.

"No I don't" She lied, "I've just been stressed out over Lori's pregnancy"

"Lori is what?" Stone snapped, her eyes widening.

"Pregnant"

"Holy mother of God" She gasped. Carol nodded before checking the sky and deciding to leave. Stone took this as her cue to return back to the tent, totally flabbergasted by the news of Lori's pregnancy. She couldn't believe that someone would dare to have a child in this sort of world.

"Oi Red" Stone said, bursting into his tent and finding him packing the last of his things.

"Wha'?" He asked, clearly calmed down.

"You'll never guess what" Stone said, watching Daryl pack up his cot. "Lori's pregnant" She said.

Daryl looked up at her with a frown "Pregnant? Who would be that stupid?" He muttered, shaking his head and standing up.

"I know" Stone agreed, helping him grab his gear and throw it outside into a pile. They started towards his tent down "Just..how?" Stone bursted out, still surprised by the news and a million questions were racing through her head. How was Lori going to give birth in these conditions? And why the hell were they that stupid?

"Lots and lots of sex" Daryl's voice was only inches away from her ear, his breath made her hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Stone rolled her eyes despite liking the way Daryl said it.

"Well I was under the impression you just kiss and that makes babies" She said sarcastically, turning around and facing Daryl. He was unexpectedly closer than she thought, it made her stumble backwards and nearly trip over her own feet. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an upright position, he looked down at her and Stone was alarmed to see his eyes having darkened so quickly.

"I'm ain't thinkin' bout Rick and Lori" Daryl drawled brazenly, which made Stone feel weak at the knees. She bit her lip, her eyes staring directly at his lips that were curled into a smirk. She mumbled incoherently, edging herself closer to him with his lips in mind. He brought his lips down to her and brushed them against hers, he then removed his hand from her arm and backed away, a smug look on his face and a smirk to match.

Rick entered just as Daryl backed away, and told the pair to pack up and move to the house quickly. He left as quick as he came, and when Stone turned her attention back to Daryl, a challenging smirk formed on her own lips. "I hope you know Dixon, that it's on"

* * *

**This is just one of those chapters that provide more information, I'm not really happy with this chapter but I swear the next will be better.  
Thanks for the reviews, they make me laugh so much!**


	16. Jealous Streaks

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Throughout the week Daryl had spent most of his time planning alongside Rick, they were going to relocate Randall further away than usual destination. Rick knew of the risks, but he was far too stubborn to rethink his decision. Daryl knew he was just looking out for the group, and trying to burden them less each time. He had even increased watch and new watch areas were being enforced. This meant the majority of the group was working all day, to rebuild parts of Hershel's farm.

Daryl had been watching over the group throughout the week, but he had kept his eye on a certain young woman. She had been keeping her distance due to increased work load, but she didn't mind sending teasing smirks towards Daryl, which both infuriated and aroused him in ways unimaginable. But due to her distance, it had created a clingy presence from another woman.

Daryl had Carol stuck by his side frequently for days. She tried to distracted him consistently throughout the days, always asking for compliments and complaining about her loneliness. Daryl didn't have the heart to snub her, but found her persistent presence annoying. He gradually distanced himself from her, and learned that whenever Stone was in sight, she would appear.

"Daryl, we could take Randall here" Rick offered, pulling Daryl from his thoughts and his eyes down to Rick's map. He looked at Rick's finger, his destination for Randall was further than he felt comfortable with.

"Naw, too far. We ain't got 'nuff gas" Daryl drawled, observing the map carefully and pointing out a random destination. "How 'bout 'ere" Daryl asked, looking back up at Rick with a questioning frown. Rick observed the area, a small sign of relief flickered across his face.

"Perfect" Rick mumbled, nodding his head with approval and marking the area with a pen. "We'll take him there tomorrow"

"Ye told Shane yet?" Daryl asked, watching Rick grimace.

"No, and I'm dreading it" Rick sighed, rolling the map up and tucking it under his armpit. He continued to mumble about Shane, trying to find a way to tell him properly. Daryl ignored him briefly, glancing out at the farm and overlooking the groups actions. Daryl eventually found who he was looking for, his eyes rested on Stone who was accompanied by both Rivers and Glen. The trio were laughing among themselves, they carried large pieces of wood and were stacking them onto the truck.

"Aye Rick, ah think ah migh' help make some fences west of Hershel's farm" Daryl suggested, interrupting Rick mid-sentence.

Rick looked at him with astonishment "Well thanks Daryl, and sure" He agreed, allowing Daryl to pass him and make his way towards the trio. Daryl wasn't doing it for the group, he was doing it for himself and his own jealous streak. He wanted Rivers and Glen no where near Stone by themselves, and if it meant hard labor. Then so be it.

When he reached the group they were heading out, Rivers and Glen were sitting in front and Stone was sitting on the back of the truck. "Finally put your hairbrush down and decided to do some hard labor, eh Red?" Stone teased as Daryl hopped onto the back of the truck with her.

"Ye righ', like ye been doin' hard work" He scoffed while the truck started.

"I'll have you know my hands are a mess" Stone said snidely, outstretching her arms and showing severely grazed and scratched hands. She glanced down at his and smirked "Not even a scratch" She snorted, "Tell me Red, where do you get your hand cream from?" She broke off in small chuckles, looking away from Daryl and out onto the passing grounds.

"Ye should'a been a comedian" Daryl said dryly, rolling his eyes at her stupid jokes.

"Oh sarcasm, that's a new one for Daryl Dixon" Stone snickered.

Daryl went to make a snide remark, when the truck screeched to a halt and Rivers clambered out of the car. "Walkers" He hissed urgently, pulling out his machete and lunging forward. "How many?" Daryl asked Glen, readying his cross bow and leaping off the back of the truck.

"Three or ten" Glen hissed back.

"Well that was a dramatic number count" Stone mumbled, pulling out her sword and rounding the truck.

Daryl smirked to himself, loading up his cross bow and taking aim at the staggering walkers. He watched Stone inch forward with her sword raised slightly, "Be careful" Daryl muttered to her and she looked back at him, giving him a small reassuring nod. He aimed at the closest one to her, watching the walker drop to its knees and slump into the ground.

Glen stayed in the car while the three fought the walkers off, it was fairly easy to Daryl's surprise. He wasn't use to working with such strong and quick fighters, he assumed that being on the road for that long was a contribution to the way they fought.

When they had finished, they pulled the bodies to one side of the dirt road and climbed back into the truck. "We'll burn 'em after we're done fixing the fence" Rivers called back to Daryl and Stone. The truck started again and made it's way further down the track.

"More and more walkers seem to be coming" Stone remarked as the truck stopped, she hopped off and looked back at Daryl. "Why do you think?"

"'Cause there ain't any food left" He drawled, joining her on the ground.

"I don't like the sound of that" She mumbled, pulling a wood plank from the truck and resting it on her shoulder.

"Tha winter gon' freeze 'em up though" Daryl reassured. Stone merely grunted in response and took her wood plank to a broken fence. There was one fence surrounding the west of the farm, and a majority of it was broken, chipped or just not there.

"This is going to take longer than I expected" Glen muttered, shouldering two wooden planks and joining Stone at the fence. Together they started pulling out the old fence. Daryl helped Rivers stack the wooden planks near the fence, and then they joined Glen and Stone.

The four worked consistently for hours, deciding to take a break when Maggie and Carol arrived with lunch. "This is sorta normal" Glen mumbled, draping his arm over Maggie's shoulders and taking a large bite out of a peach.

"Yeah, strangely feels weird" Rivers agreed, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Daryl couldn't relate to what they considered normal, it left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. It didn't help that Carol found a way to sit right next to him, and place a hand on his knee. "Daryl.."She started, batting her eyelashes. Daryl cringed slightly and turned his head to look at her.

"Wha'?" He asked rudely.

"Well-" Carol murmured, her hand now drawing patterns on his trousers. "I was thinking-" She stopped suddenly when another person entered the group.

Stone entered the circle of people, a tool box in her hand and a water canister in the other. "Jesus it's hot!" She complained, squinting up at the sun and shaking her head "I miss London" She added, before looking down at Carol and Daryl. Her eyes traveled over her head and she raised her eyebrow and turned away.

Daryl felt his stomach squirm, he didn't understand the feeling but he knew it was not a positive feeling. He suddenly recoiled from Carol and he didn't miss the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. She made a small gesture to go towards him, when Maggie stood up suddenly "Come on Carol, Patricia wanted us to do some chores around the house" Maggie said, kissing Glen's cheek and getting on the horse that brought them here.

Carol looked at Daryl one last time, and then she got onto the horse. Daryl watched the pair ride away, _good riddance_ he thought with relief. He looked over at Stone, but she had already made her way back to the fence and was repairing the last of it.

"Kinda wish I was you right now" Glen laughed, standing up and stretching.

"Huh?"

"Dude, the ladies obviously love you" Glen snorted, perplexed by his oblivious nature. Glen looked at him seriously, and raised both eyebrows "Wow, you seriously didn't know?" He remarked, shaking his head.

"Know wha'? Daryl asked, clearly confused with what Glen was getting at.

"Oh come on!" Glen said. Rivers chuckled from behind them, shaking his head at them both.

"Let Daryl figure it out for himself Glen. Besides this is too fun to watch" Rivers chortled, he turned towards Stone "Oi Stone, lets go! We'll finish off tomorrow" Rivers shouted to her, beckoning with his finger for her to follow.

Daryl watched her leap up and run over with the tool box in hand. She didn't look at him when she loaded the tool box or even talk to him when she sat beside him on the truck. Daryl found her silence uncomfortable and looked over at her frequently during the ride, she was looking off to the side and her face was hidden from his view. When the truck stopped, she slid off the truck with a thoughtful look before disappearing into the farm house.

Daryl watched her go, confused by her behavior and curious about what Glen meant. "Daryl, you gonna help or what?" Rivers asked, slamming the tool box into his hand. Daryl looked down at the box and grunted, making his way to Dale's RV. He hoped Carol wasn't in the RV, she brought drama whenever she was around Daryl.

He climbed into the vehicle, spotting Carol mournfully looking out the window. He rolled his eyes and placed the tool box down on the counter, ignoring her stares as he picked up a book and pocketed it. He went to leave the RV when Carol's voice called out weakly "Daryl"

Daryl inwardly sighed, gritting his teeth and turned around. "Wha'?" He grunted.

Carol chewed on her lip indecisively "I just wondered if you wanted to spend some time here. It's very lonely without Dale" She murmured.

"Ye got Stone" Daryl answered. He watched Carol's face contort angrily.

"She doesn't like to listen. Pretty selfish if you ask me" Carol spat. "Always thinking about herself"

Daryl frowned at this, it didn't sound like the Stone he knew. He mulled the thought over in his mind, ignoring Carol's presence closing in on him. Her hands rested on his chest and he pulled away with surprise "Erm, Rick needs me" Daryl lied, quickly racing out of the RV and towards the farmhouse where he spotted Rick pacing anxiously.

"Hi Daryl" Rick said when Daryl reached him. He stopped pacing and looked up at the sky "I was hoping we could take Randall out, but it seems to be darkening quickly" Rick mused, stroking his jaw thoughtfully.

"And where are you taking Randall?" A harsh voice asked.

Rick and Daryl turned to see Shane swagger down the porch steps with a hard look in his eye. "Daryl and me are taking Randall out and setting him free" Rick said confidently, he straightened his back and faced Shane.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Shane spat, stopping before Rick with surprise.

"This is what Dale would of wanted!" Rick argued.

"Well Dale is dead because of stupid decisions, like setting Randall off" Shane retorted.

"Dale died 'cause ye were too busy debating instead of guard duty" Daryl hissed, glowering towards Shane with a lot of pent up anger.

"Oh look here, Rick's new right man thinks he's all tough" Shane chortled, moving past Rick and advancing on Daryl.

Rick stopped him suddenly, gripping his arm tightly and pulling him back. "Enough Shane, we are doing this tomorrow" Rick said. Shane shook his head angrily and pulled his arm from Rick's grip. The pair immersed themselves into a heated argument. Daryl watched for a short while before turning his attention to the latest group member to leave the farm house.

Daryl watched Stone jump down the stairs and pause, she looked over at the argument between Rick and Shane. Her eyes then stopped on Daryl, her expression was unreadable and she turned her head away and rounded the farmhouse. Daryl ignored the impending fight between Rick and Shane, he followed after Stone and eventually found her resting against the back of the farmhouse with a stick in her hand. She was drawing patterns into the dirt.

"Comedian and artist" Daryl joked awkwardly.

Stone jumped with surprise and frowned towards him "Just when I was getting use to your intruding" She muttered, dropping the stick and kicking it away. Daryl watched her for a moment and she let out an aggravated sigh "What do you want?" She asked.

Daryl frowned at her "Jus' coming ta check on ya" He drawled.

"Well I don't need checking up on" She sniffed, turning to face him. Daryl frowned at her unusual behavior and Stone rolled her eyes "Oh don't act like you don't know" Stone said. "It's obvious that something is going on between you and Carol" She scoffed.

"Wha'? No there a-"

"The detached redneck who is really 'deep' inside" Stone scoffed "Right now is definitely not the time to be having these types of dramas" She muttered to herself.

"I don't-"

"You really are the ladies man Red. Old and young, you're unstoppable." She sniffed. "Liking Carol" She mumbled incoherently.

"I dun like Carol. An' ye better stop sayin' it" Daryl interrupted angrily, scowling at her.

She rolled her eyes, "You don't have to explain shit to me Red. I don't care what you do" She muttered, moving away from him. Daryl grabbed her arm abruptly and held her tightly, she struggled against him and had great difficulty freeing herself from his grip.

"Let go of me!" She snapped.

Daryl slammed her into the wall, "Make me" He whispered, inching his face close to hers. She took a short intake of breath, his close proximity was both intimidating and frustrating. His lips brushed against her jawline, forming into a smirk when she shivered from his touch. Stone took a fistful of his hair and pulled him forward, connecting their lips with anger.

Daryl pressed himself against her as they deepened the kiss, his hands explored her body before resting at her waist. He didn't care that they could be caught at that moment, or that a walker could attack them. All he wanted was the one thing that had been on his mind since it got here; Lola Stone. He felt her wriggle beneath him and he smirked against her lips.

"Arrogant jerk" She mumbled, pulling away briefly. She looked up at him, her eyes darkening like the night they had first kissed. It moved something in Daryl, something he couldn't control. He pushed her up against the wall and lifted her by the waist, her legs locked around his hips and her hands found his hair again. His hands clenched at her shirt, tearing it slightly off her body as he trailed kisses down her jawline and to her neck.

His hands lingered around her hips, pulling lightly at the top of her jeans. She pulled away again, she looked at him teasingly "What you waiting for Red?" She asked, her voice had lowered into a husky tone. Daryl pressed his lips against her roughly, dropping her from his hold and unfastening her pants quickly. She littered small bites over his neck, urging him on as he undid his jeans and pushed her up against the wall again.

"I never took you for a boxers guy" Stone teased, eying him cheekily.

He smirked at her and Stone automatically braced herself. Their eyes locked suddenly and he slammed into her. Daryl covered her mouth automatically with one hand, to prevent her from alerting all the walkers in America. She moaned loudly against his hand, her voice carrying out into the distance. Daryl wanted to shout at her, but Stone was yanking on his hair and biting hard on his one sensitive spot; his earlobe.

Daryl gripped at her hips hard, fighting the urge to collapse against her and shout. The pair were pressed against one another tightly, all sexual tension that formed between them was finally being released. Daryl removed his hand from her mouth briefly, roughly building a quick pace. Stone moaned his name lowly, ignoring Daryl's attempts to stop smirking smugly.

"Go to hell" She half moaned, half snapped against him. She clenched at his shirt tightly, and he increased the pace. They looked at each other as all tension built up again, they moved quickly together and Daryl couldn't stop himself from groaning her name out loud. He slammed one last time into her, before they both muffled each others shouts with a hard kiss.

When they were done, they were both breathing heavily and smirking at one another. Daryl pulled himself from her and quickly did his pants up, he placed her back on her own feet and stepped back. She shakily pulled her underwear up and placed one leg into her pants before falling over. "Don't say a word" She snapped, taking Daryl's offered hand and getting pulled up. With a smirk, he helped her get her other leg into her pant leg.

They stood apart, both cheeks flushed with exerted energy and a cocky smile on both their faces.

"Ye know Red, I had my doubts" Stone murmured, a sly grin forming on her face.

"I migh' jus' have ta remind ye" He whispered in her ear, grazing his teeth over her lobe.

Stone's eyes flashed to his face "You might have to" She murmured with a smirk.

* * *

**How good was the mid-season finale? OMG! Hahahaha, hope you enjoyed this chapter**  
**and thanks for the reviews :)**


	17. Getting Worse

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Stone walked slowly back around the farm house, Daryl trailing behind her with a cocky expression. The pair had decided to spend another hour at the back of the house and barely kept quiet through another rough episode of intercourse. Stone was having difficulty walking straight, her legs wobbled with slight exhaustion and she had to give it to Daryl, he was incredibly better than expected...both times.**  
**

Just as she was about to stumble over, a hand wove around her waist and lifted her upright. Stone turned her head and looked up at Daryl, he smirked widely and she rolled her eyes "Cocky bastard" She chuckled and Daryl joined her after a moments silence. His arm slipped down further and touched her hips, she recoiled quickly and made a small noise of pain. Daryl frowned at her and she lifted her top a few inches.

"Jesus" Daryl mumbled.

Stone's hips had two large imprints of hands either side, both were turning into a dark purple bruise. Stone grunted in agreement with Daryl, dropping her shirt and chewing her lip. "I hope no one sees that" She said, regaining her balance and walking straight beside Daryl.

"Ye can't complain" Daryl huffed, turning his head and revealing his bruise littered neck. "Quite tha violent type" He added.

"Don't get me started on violent types" Stone argued, scowling towards him "You're the one that slammed me against the wall"

"But ye liked it" He retorted, his lips almost forming a grin.

"I bet you liked that" Stone snickered, brushing a finger over his neck and smirking at his shudder from her touch.

"Where the hell have you two been" Rick snapped, suddenly appearing in front of them. Daryl and Stone jumped back a bit, incredibly surprised by his approach. "Well?" Rick pressed, staring at the two furiously.

"Ah...we were" Stone stuttered, fumbling with her words.

"Never mind that" Rick interrupted "Randall's gone!" He shouted.

"He's what?" Stone gasped, her mouth shaping an 'o'

"How he'd escape?" Daryl asked furiously, pushing past Rick and making his way towards the shed Randall had been kept in.

"Shane got angry and left. I think he took Randall" Rick said, rushing forward and falling into a brisk step beside Daryl. Stone ran after them, she was hopeful that Shane took him. She knew that Shane would probably kill Randall and her problems would be dealt with, but knowing Rick. He'd probably find Shane before the deed was done.

The three of them made their way towards the shed, soon followed by the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked, appearing at Stone's side as they stood outside Randall's shed.

"Randall has escaped" She murmured.

Andrea gasped worriedly, turning suddenly and racing into Rivers arms. Stone rolled her eyes, and turned to inspect the now open shed door. "If Randall escaped, why would he have locked the door behind him?" Lori asked, frowning at the door and looking to Stone for answers.

"So we didn't know he had gone previously?" Stone suggested, grinning sheepishly towards Lori. _Only Shane would of been stupid enough to lock the door behind him_, she thought bitterly. "Maybe it was to cover up his tracks?"

"Randall wasn' that smart" Daryl drawled from that doorway. Stone gritted her teeth, and Rivers nodded in agreement.

"If someone was in such a hurry to escape, he wouldn't lock the door" Carol added.

"Yeah, we didn't lock the door when we escaped" Rivers pitched in and Stone could of hit him.

"I dunno then" Stone muttered, shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"I think you do know" Lori snapped, coming forward and poking Stone angrily in the shoulder. Out of the corner of Stone's eye, she saw Daryl step forward slightly.

"Watch it Lori, I still haven't forgotten what you said about me" Stone spat, glaring up at Lori.

Lori glared at her "I think you took Randall" She accused loudly, bring attention to the pair.

"And whys that?" Stone challenged.

"Because no one has seen you for hours since you got back from fixing Hershel's farm. We also know that you wanted to kill Randall more than anyone else did" Lori retorted, and Stone had to admit, it was a good argument.

"That's impossible" Stone snapped, "I wouldn't take Randall, it was Rick's decision to keep him alive so I obeyed it"

"Reluctantly" Lori sneered.

"Reluctantly true, but regardless I obeyed it"

"Where were you then?" Lori asked suddenly. Stone's eyes widened, she didn't want to tell her where she was and definitely not who she was with. Stone looked over at the barn and chewed on her lip. "Well?" Lori pressed.

"She was wit' me" Daryl pitched in, he looked down at the floor with flushed cheeks.

Lori frowned at him, and looked at Stone "Well what were you doing?"

"Hunting" Stone said quickly, she felt her cheeks warm up slightly and she glanced over at Daryl. He had the smuggest grin on his face, when he caught Stone's eye, he looked down again.

"Well where is your catch?" Carol snapped, pushing forward and glaring at the pair.

"Couldn't find any" Daryl mumbled.

"I find that hard to believe, you two are the best hunters and trackers in this group. How could you not catch anything" Carol argued, glancing between the pair.

"We..um" Stone tried to choose the best words possible. "We were preoccupied with other things" She said at last.

"What other things?" Carol asked. Stone opened her mouth to answer, when a voice broke the tension and silence between the group.

"RICK!" A voice shouted, Shane eventually coming into sight.

"Shane?" Rick called back, rushing forward to find Shane with a bleeding nose.

The rest of the group surrounded the pair, "Randall" Shane gasped, clutching at his nose "Escaped, knocked me out and took my gun" Shane looked around the group desperately. Stone looked at him with a frown, Randall wasn't exactly the burliest bloke and Shane certainly packed a lot of muscles. _How was that even possible?_ She questioned herself. Shane eventually trailed off into a story about Randall's escape.

"We'll go out and search for him then?" Rick suggested, hitching his belt up higher and gesturing for Daryl and Stone to come forward.

"Look Rick, we can just do it" Shane said shakily, bringing forth more suspicion of Stone.

"No, like Carol said. You two are the best trackers" He looked at Stone and Daryl seriously. "You in?"

"Damn straight" Daryl said, lifting his cross bow off his shoulder and readying it.

"Right, I'll follow Shane. You go off to the right, it's getting dark so be back soon" Rick instructed, before taking off with Shane to the left.

"Something don't feel right" Stone voiced, following after Daryl and heading into the thick woods.

"I know wha' ye mean" He agreed. Daryl looked closely down at the ground and followed the imprints carefully, his eyes stayed glued to the ground and he moved expertly through the forest, with Stone following him every step of the way.

"Looks like Shane was following him a lot longer than he said" Stone remarked, glancing at the trail before her "And quite closely" She added.

Daryl grunted in agreement, stopping suddenly and pulling a piece of fabric from the earth. "Randall's blind" He muttered, holding it tightly and looking to his side. Stone followed his gaze and gasped in surprise, she stepped forward and touched the tree before her.

"It's blood" She whispered, dabbing her finger in the oozing thick liquid on the tree.

"Look here" Daryl brought her attention back to where the trail ended, "Was he kneelin'?" He questioned aloud.

"Shane killed him" Stone concluded, "And broke his own nose" Stone raised her eyebrows, briefly impressed by Shane's efforts.

"Why go ta so much trouble?" Daryl asked, looking back at Stone with a scowl "Why na' jus' kill 'im?"

Stone shrugged, "Let's go back, it's getting dark and I don't want to be dealing with walkers in this state" She said, leading Daryl back the path they came.

"Tha problem is, where's Randall?" He asked, at that exact moment the pair heard a crack close by.

They spun around quickly, both of them on high alert. Daryl and Stone went back to back, surveying the surrounding area and allowing their senses to pick up on anything nearby. "Come 'ere" Daryl whispered, pulling Stone behind a tree and taking the one to her right. He flicked off his torch light and raised his cross bow with preparation. Stone could hear gurgling moans closing in on them, the shuffling of feet and thumps of each step the walker made. She raised her sword, breathing slowly, she turned around.

The walker was right behind her, it screeched at her and lunged forward, throwing her backwards and onto the ground. The bruises that were already on her back, increased in pain and probably size. She groaned quietly, and flipped over as the walker made it's way towards Daryl. He too was struck back by its force, his cross bow dropping by his side and he scrambled backwards.

Stone grabbed her sword from the ground and raised it, taking a swift swipe and putting a clean cut through the walker's head. The walker collapsed on top of Daryl, its dark blood creating a pool over Daryl and around him.

"Ugh!" Daryl grunted, kicking the walker off him and retrieving his cross bow. Stone covered her nose slyly, not only did Daryl look a gory mess but it stunk of rotting flesh and compost. She watched Daryl flash his torch over the walker's face with disgust, only to pause and stare at it. Stone followed his gaze and raised her eyebrows with surprise. Randall laid dead beneath them, his open eyes now distant milky orbs.

The pair bent down beside him, checking him over for bites and scratches. When they couldn't find anything excluding Daryl's beatings, they sat back with confusion. "How can that be?" She questioned, eying Randall's corpse with suspicion.

"He was strangled" Daryl remarked, twisting Randall's head to the side to reveal a broken neck.

"But how did he turn?" Stone asked, lifting Randall's hand and wondering where his handcuffs had gone. The pair exchanged a glance, both suspicious of how severe this apocalypse was and Shane's involvement with Randall's death. No bites, no scratches and only a broken neck. These words rang through Stone's mind while she made her way back to the campsite.

She remained silent until they got back to the farmhouse. When they entered together, Lori was talking loudly to Carol "Where is Rick and Shane, they should of been back by now" She was fussing about, holding Carl's arm tightly.

Stone and Daryl exchanged a quick glance, they had been out for at least an hour or two, how could they not be back yet?

"They ain't back yet?" Daryl questioned, coming forth and staring at Lori seriously.

The group inside the house spun around quickly, all of them more startled than the rest. "No" Lori said finally, her eyes brimming with tears. "W-will you go look for them?" She asked Daryl. He nodded obediently, leaving suddenly out the front door.

Stone followed after him, only to slam into his back on the front porch. "Ow!" She complained, rubbing her nose and glaring at the back of Daryl's head. When he didn't respond, Stone tugged at his shirt "Hey Red, something wrong?" She asked, moving to his side and looking up at him.

"Ye could say that" Daryl grunted, tensing suddenly.

Stone studied his face for a moment, his blue eyes had grown colder and his face had darkened into a serious facade. "Daryl?" She asked seriously, looking up at him more seriously. He looked down at her momentarily and he pointed out to the farm grounds, Stone turned her head and froze. "Oh God" She whispered, her hand found Daryl's and she clenched it hard.


	18. Just You N Me

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

Hundreds of walkers flooded out into the farm grounds, their stumbling presence pressing in on the farmhouse. Their low groans were growing louder as they grew closer, and not a single thought came to Stone's mind. She stood numbly, holding Daryl's hand tightly and he too seemed frozen in the moment with a startled look on his face. They slowly exchanged a worried look, nodding at one another, they flew into action.

Daryl grabbed his cross bow and fished around in his pocket for his motorcycle keys. Stone barged inside, "The farms overrun" She shouted, grabbing her canvas bag from the front room and looking over her shoulder at the frozen group. "Move...now!" She yelled, pushing Glen and T-Dog to the front door. "Grab the cars and start shooting" She ordered and they obeyed naturally. Andrea and T-Dog hopped in together and Maggie and Glen went into the jeep.

"Pack up" Stone ordered to the remainders of the group, and she went outside onto the porch with Hershel. He had a large shotgun in his arms, accompanied with a hard expression. "Hershel shouldn't we leave?" She asked, growing flustered over the disorganization of the group.

"I will go down with this farm" He declared, cocking the shotgun and stepping down the porch.

"Well alright then" Stone said, an actual grin forming on her face. She was sickened with her joy to kill a few walkers, and she patted her coat. Inside her walker scalp collection was neatly wound up, and she wondered if she would have enough time to collect a few extra scalps.

"Stone!" Rivers called out, appearing at her side and nearly toppling her over.

"What is it?" She asked, aware that the walkers were coming closer.

"I'll take your bags and put 'em in the truck. Look if anything happens.." Rivers looked at her seriously.

"Nothing is gonna happen Rivers" She interrupted, handing her bag over.

"But if something does happen, I want you to know that I love you" Rivers announced.

Stone recoiled "Rivers?" She questioned.

"Not like that" He rolled his eyes "Just protect Andrea for me, you've been the best-est friend to me and I thank you" He concluded.

"Don't get sappy on me" Stone said, smiling briefly and patting Rivers' back "Love you too" She mumbled, it was more difficult to say than think. Rivers beamed at her and gave her a quick nod, "Be safe out there" She called out to him as he ran down the steps and towards the car Lori was near.

"You too" He called back.

Stone ushered Carol, Patricia and Beth to the other side of the porch. Lori yelled out to Hershel several times, while Stone made her way down the steps and grabbed the nearest revolver. She shot at the walkers advancing on the farmhouse, the farm was chaotic. Stone stood at the fence, wasting every last bullet in her revolver and not even making a small dent in the intruding walkers.

On her last resort, she started using her sword to slice off heads. Meanwhile the group's cars were swerving back and forth and mowing down several walkers that pushed over the fence. It was then that the barn erupted in flames, and the walkers inside started burning. The smell of burning rotting corpses floated over the farm, followed by the small gust of ash. Stone choked momentarily on the ash, before turning to spot Jimmy standing on the porch with wide eyes.

"Jimmy!" She shouted out, catching his attention with serious arm waving. He looked at her frightfully, and she pointed to Dale's RV. "Go to the barn, I think Rick is in there. The keys are in the ignition" She yelled over the gun fire. Jimmy nodded meekly and raced over to the RV, he started it to life and drove the large vehicle to the barn. Stone watched him go, before hearing a heart wrenching scream.

She looked over to see Patricia pulled back into a group of walkers, Beth clung to her desperately until she was wrenched away by Lori. Stone's eyes traveled protectively over the group, and then she spotted Carol backed into a corner. T-Dog's car passed and Stone called out "Andrea"

Andrea's head popped out of the window and she looked towards Carol. She nodded and hoped out of the car, immediately Lori and Beth barreled into the car. Stone brought her attention back to the walkers, only did she realize that she was surrounded by a whole group. She sprinted backwards, calling out for Hershel to get to his car. Hershel nodded and started making his way back to the only car.

Stone took a deep breath, using her sword to slice through a few of the walkers and then pulling back. She turned on her heel and started sprinting, her sword was held tightly in her hand and she breathed heavily. Her eyes were glued on the dirt road out of the farm, she believed there was no way she would make it out on foot. She stopped to catch a breath, incredibly aware of the advancing group on her.

She turned around and raised her sword, she took a shuddering breath and readied herself. She looked around the farm, the barn was collapsing, the farm invaded and the group's cars driving away from the farm in separate directions. Stone brought her attention back to the walkers in front of her, _at least I'll go out with a bang_ she thought sadly. "For Julian" She muttered, starting her assault on the groaning bodies around her.

She was able to drop a few walkers off her tail, but they eventually closed in on her and she felt a hand scrabble on the back of her shirt.

**[XXXXXX]**

Rivers ran through the dark with gasping breaths, he cursed the farm for ruining his cardio. He made his way towards Andrea's shouts, he could see her from a distance with a crowd of walkers closing in on her. "Andrea!" He called out, taking a few shots at the walkers closest to him. Andrea turned suddenly and she looked at him with both a hopeful and hopeless look.

"Rivers" She whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him backwards. She passed him a bag full of guns, and started towards the woods.

"Where's the group?" He asked, following after her and shooting behind him.

"Left" She muttered, "Didn't see me"

Rivers frowned, he looked back at the farm and wondered if Stone was out there or safe with the group. He ran after Andrea, their hands joined together and guns cocked in their hands. The pair turned, unsure if this was their last or defining moment. They exchanged one last look, before firing off into the following walkers and getting ready to run.

**[XXXXX]**

Stone was panicking, she scrabbled across the gravel ground and could feel the stones cutting into her palms. She had dropped her sword several times by now, her shirt clung to her with sweat and more and more walkers were advancing. _You need help_ she thought.

_Everyone is gone_

_Is Daryl?_

_Of course...right?_

Stone looked around with alert, she couldn't hear his bike rumbling and all hope faded. She stayed in her place, allowing the shadows to loom over her and she closed her eyes. "I'm coming home Julian" She whispered, allowing her first and only happy memory to cross her mind..

_"Unitsi" A young girl whispered, appearing from the doorway with large curious black eyes._

_A woman rested in a hospital bed with a bundle in her arms. A man stood by her side, a wide grin on his face that matched the woman's. "Unitsi?" The girl repeated louder, stepping forward slightly._

_"Ah my Nvda, come look at your baby brother" The woman murmured, beckoning the nine-year-old girl forward. _

_The girl raced forward and climbed onto the bed, she peered down at the small face wrapped in the blanket and a warm smile developed on her face. "What's his name?" She asked, aware of her mother's hand brushing her hair from her face._

_"Julian" The woman whispered, clutching the small boy who opened his eyes quickly. His eyes were a mirror of the young girls and she gasped in surprise, recoiling quickly and gazing back at the woman. "He looks a lot like you, Nvda" She said, before her eyes flickered above her head. The girl looked over her shoulder, a stern man stood in the doorway with a hard expression._

_"Avani" He greeted, frowning towards her._

_Avani smiled back, her face an older version of the girl's. "Hello Michael" She said._

_"Where is Oliver?" Michael asked, brushing aside his thick blonde hair._

_"Isha doesn't want to see you" Avani said abruptly, looking towards the young girl desperately._

_"His name is Oliver" Michael snapped, stepping forward and yanking the girl off the bed. "And her name isn't Nvda, it's Lola" He sneered. _

_Avani looked down at the girl with a sad expression, "She is my daughter too Michael, and she is legally called Nvda" She argued weakly._

_"Not for long Avani" He said, grasping the girl's arm hard and marching her back out the door. The girl struggled endlessly, but no one came for her and her father never turned around._

Stone scowled at the thought, and her mother always wondered why she was hostile towards her. _So much for happy thoughts_ she thought bitterly, looking up and allowing the walkers to cave in on her. She raised the revolver, checking the barrel to find just one bullet inside, she smiled and placed it beside her temple and laid her finger on the trigger.

BANG!

She opened her eyes with alarm, a heavy weight was lying across her lap and she gasped with surprise. More bangs followed and Stone dropped her gun to her side, she gazed around and noticed the walkers around her were dropping like flies. She rose to her feet, sheathing her sword and tucking her gun into her belt.

"Come on, ain't got all day" A gruff voice called out to her.

Stone looked to her side and almost wept from joy, she raced towards Daryl who waited patiently on his bike. She slid behind him easily and wrapped her arms around his chest securely. He roared off down a dirt track, going a completely separate way from where the others had gone. She stared behind her wistfully, the farm was in shambles and what was once a thriving barn, was now a smouldering piece of debris.

Stone laid her head on Daryl's back, a large amount of gratitude flooding through her. She felt something warm pat her arm and she looked over Daryl's shoulder. He had taken one arm off his motorbike handles to pat her arm tenderly, he looked at her quickly with a sincere warmth in his eyes and she couldn't help but thank whatever was in the universe for making Daryl Dixon.

**[XXXXXX]**

Daryl and Stone rode through the night, the bike's roaring the only sound they had heard for the past hours. It was slowly approaching daytime and Stone and Daryl hadn't seen anyone from their group at all. They rumbled along the road, the wind blasting through their hair and it was strangely refreshing. Stone wondered, if there had been no apocalypse, would she still be riding a motorbike with red-neck who was worth more than expected?

She didn't have time to mull over the situation, Daryl called back to her "It's Glen 'n Maggie"

Stone looked forward eagerly, sure enough a green jeep came into view. "Yeah that's Glen alright, only his type would drive that slowly" She snorted, causing Daryl to chuckle briefly. They pulled up beside the jeep, Stone waving at Glen through his window. The group slowed their vehicles down and Glen lowered his window.

"What do we do?" He asked, looking towards Stone expectantly.

"Go back to the highway" She shouted over Daryl's bike, looking past Glen to spot a crying Maggie. Glen nodded and his window went back up, Daryl sped ahead and the small group raced towards the highway.

They eventually reached the highway well into the morning, weaving in and out of cars until they stopped beside a familiar wagon. Rick, Carol, Hershel and Carl were waiting patiently, and greeted the group with high spirits. "Thank God" Hershel cried, grabbing Maggie suddenly and grasping her in a firm hug. Maggie wept uncontrollably and Hershel pulled Glen into the hug as well.

Stone looked around, Lori, Beth, and T-Dog were standing around mournfully. She froze suddenly, "Where's Rivers?" She whispered, staring over at Lori's group. They avoided her gaze and looked downwards.

Stone looked over to Rick desperately, "Where is he?" She whispered shakily, she felt her eyes prick.

Rick looked down sadly "He was left behind" He whispered.

"And Andrea?" Daryl asked, and Rick nodded again.

Stone felt her knees weaken "I need to go back" She said irrationally, grabbing Glen's keys and turning to the car.

"No! You can't!" Rick said, pulling her back "They're probably dead Stone, we can't risk it"

"I'll go too" Daryl offered.

"No!" Rick said firmly.

Stone's face contorted angrily and she turned, slapping Rick hard across the face "How dare you!" She shouted, "How dare you leave him behind, you filthy piece of-" Daryl clamped his hand over her mouth and dragged her backwards, he pulled her away from the group and sat her down on the side of the highway.

She was filled with excruciating pain, her chest was heavy and she leaned forward with agonizing pain. "Oh god" She whispered, clutching at her stomach. Her eyes pricked painfully and she felt hot tears dribble down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously, she choked back the tears and punched at the ground. "Rivers!" She called out, for once in her life loosing control of herself.

Unexpectedly an arm wrapped around her small shoulders, she was pulled into a hard chest and enveloped into a hug. "Shh" A gruff voice whispered, rubbing her back awkwardly. Stone stifled a dry sob in his chest and wiped at her eyes. "I know how ye feel" He muttered against her hair. Stone looked up at him for answers.

"What do I do Red?" She asked him.

"We have ta keep goin' Pom, 'n soon enuff' ye move on" He said brazenly. Stone nodded and he released her from the hug, he helped her up and they started slowly back to the group. He grabbed her hand quickly and squeezed it, "It's jus' ye and me" He added and Stone gave him a small smile.

* * *

**Now i may add another chapter, or I might start on the sequel to this (season 3)**  
**Do you think this is a good ender or another chapter? Your choice, thank you for the votes!**

_Terms:_

_Unitsi: Mother  
Nvda: Moon, original name of Lola._


	19. Wanting

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. What could ensue?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

The group had waited a bit longer on the highway, in the hopes that maybe Rivers and Andrea would make their way back to them. Stone kept her distance from Rick, despite knowing that he was right, Rivers was her only family and his absence dawned on her. Daryl stuck by her side for the wait, always silent but him being there was enough to comfort Stone._  
_

When they decided that Rivers and Andrea weren't coming back, the group started their vehicles and drove off. Stone rode behind Daryl again, she ultimately blamed the whole group for her loss, although she knew it was unfair and irrational, she was grieving.

The group rode throughout the day, the weather was changing drastically and there was a crisp edge in the air. They stopped occasionally to eliminate walker barriers and eventually pulled up to the side of the road. "Wha's wrong?" Daryl asked, lifting himself off the motorcycle and facing Rick.

"We're running out of petrol and I have no idea where we are all going" Rick sighed, he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I've got a map" Maggie said, laying out a map on the boot of Rick's car.

"I'll go huntin', ye figure where we goin'" Daryl drawled, shouldering his cross bow and heading to the woods. Stone watched him go and scowled, she didn't exactly want to be around these people and it did not help that Lori kept giving her wary glances.

"We could go east" T-Dog suggested, appearing at Rick's side with a thoughtful expression.

"We need a secure place, somewhere we can settle" Hershel added.

"So we can be sitting ducks again and have more of us killed" Stone spat, glowering towards the group surrounding the car.

"Look Stone, we understand your pain. We've had close people killed too. You can't blame us for Rivers' death" Lori explained sympathetically.

"No you don't understand. Rivers was my only family and you left him there, didn't even bother to see where he was. He protected your group with all his heart, and he was left to rot. Screw you Lori and your baby" Stone snapped.

"How dare you" Lori hissed, advancing on Stone with a raised hand. Rick grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back, he whispered something in her ear and Lori threw Stone a furious glare.

"Raise your hand at me again Lori, and I'll give you a home-made abortion" Stone spat, earning a few shocked glances her way.

"Enough Stone" Rick ordered.

"Are you going to let her talk to me that way?" Lori whispered in a hushed voice.

"She's more valuable than she looks Lori, despite your differences, she will protect this group" Rick murmured back.

"How do you know?"

"Because look at Daryl" Rick said. Lori and Rick looked towards Stone, she had her knife clutched tightly in her hand with an angry scowl. Lori sighed and moved away, taking a seat beside Carol and whispering something towards her.

"Stone" Rick said softly, he walked towards her and crouched before her. "I know you're grieving but now we need you more than ever. I trust you Stone and I'm sorry about Rivers" Stone looked at him and sighed, she nodded her head once and Rick gave her a warm smile "Thank you" He murmured and stood up.

Rick retreated back to the group, leaving Stone to wait patiently by Daryl's motorcycle. She took the time to calm down and relax, it wasn't really anyone's fault that Rivers wasn't there and it wasn't anyone's fault that he was killed, so why did Stone feel like she should go back and see for herself?

**[XXXXXX]**

"Hurry Andrea!" Rivers shouted, dropping another used gun and scrambling through the sheriffs bag for another. A few shots were fired before Andrea rushed to his side, she took a gun from him and started shooting behind her.

"We're running out of guns" She observed, taking another shot and backing away.

"Yeah, come on. Let's get to a road" Rivers said, taking her arm and leading her through the forest. The pair ran wildly through the bushland, taking aim randomly and firing off. Rivers clicked his trigger and when there was no response, he buried his hand into the bag again. Nothing..

"Shit!" Andrea hissed, dropping her gun and looking over to Rivers with an expectant look.

"Nothing" Rivers whispered, exchanging a hopeless glance with her. Andrea chewed her lip sadly, "I'm sorry Andrea" Rivers murmured and she shook her head.

"No, we aren't giving up" She said fiercely, taking Rivers hand and starting to sprint through the woods. They ran for a long time, taking small interval breathers behind trees when they could. They eventually stopped all together and hid behind a tree, "This forest is so dense" Andrea complained, grabbing a rock from the ground and raising slightly.

Rivers went to agree, but he was suddenly pushed forward by a heavy weight. He felt the weight shift on top of him and something wet press against his neck. Andrea screamed loudly and soon the struggling weight grew limp on Rivers back. Liquid ran down his neck and he struggled to turn over. Soon the weight was pushed off him, and he looked sideways towards Andrea.

"You alright?" He asked, but her attention was elsewhere.

He turned his head to the other side and looked up, his eyes studied a figure before him with a large sword in one hand and two walkers in another. "Stone?" He whispered.

**[XXXXXX]**

"What do you mean you killed Shane?"

Stone sighed, she had been watching Lori growing hostile towards Rick for a short while now and it was growing tiring.

"He was a threat to this group, he tried to kill me Lori!" Rick retorted, perplexed by her attitude.

Lori stepped back as if she was stung, her eyes brimmed with tears and she looked away from Rick. There was incredible pain on her face, and Rick's face contorted with realization. The group remained silent, watching the ordeal between the two come to light. "You..?" Rick whispered, before breaking off and looking at her furiously. She moved away from him and climbed into the jeep, her sobs echoing out to the group.

Stone couldn't believe the amount of drama that revolved around this group, not only was Lori slightly in love with Shane but Rick had told the most earth shattering moves. They were all infected.. This would explain why Randall turned, and probably a small percentage of the walkers out there.

"Let's just stay here for the night" Rick muttered, inclining his head towards a small ruin in the forest.

The group silently drove the cars close to the ruin, it was becoming darker by the second and they wanted to secure the place before it was too late. No one bothered to speak for a long time, everyone was too enthralled with their own thoughts and worried about where items should be placed. Stone found herself beside Daryl again, she helped him skin the animals he had caught. She would glance at him every now and then, having found a new appreciation for him.

Although the world had turned to shit, Stone had lost her best friend and family, she still found herself wanting one thing; Daryl Dixon.

* * *

**BAM! Last chapter of this story, sequel will be up soon that will be going into season 3.**  
**Hope you liked it, and yes...there will be a whole lot of smut in the next story.**  
**Thank you for the reviews, you are all the best!**


	20. Epilogue

**Summary:** Stone had a list of rules, these rules were never meant to be broken. But when her right hand man falls injured, she must break these rules to let strangers into her life to help save the one man she trusts. It's only temporary...right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my two characters :)

* * *

A month had passed since the farm incident and the group had been faced with many disadvantages. Winter had approached quickly and walkers were moving out of the cities and advancing on the country side. There had been a large increase of walkers since the farm, the group was struggling to deal with the walkers and find shelter. They eventually resorted to storage units that locked from the inside.

The group had met a few other groups, the majority of them being hostile. Stone had forgotten how violent people on the outside of their group had grown, she had forgotten that walkers were not the only threat. She blamed the farm for softening her, although she adjusted faster than the others in the group, excluding Daryl.

Daryl.

Daryl had been her one support throughout the whole ordeal, he had remained at her side for the whole month, comforting her in his silent ways. Stone preferred his company and she knew he enjoyed hers. They had become inseparable over the weeks, they hunted, tracked and fought alongside one another. They had considered leaving again as just the pair, but Rick had convinced them out of it.

Stone had grown a bond with Rick, becoming his left partner as Daryl became his right. They made most of the group's decisions and Rick constantly looked to them for guidance. Stone eventually began appreciating Rick's presence and no longer blamed him for Rivers' death.

Stone admittedly missed Rivers, he was her only friend in America when she first arrived and she thanked him everyday for it. She still felt the pain of his death, it was still raw but it had toughened her up. She was no longer her reclusive self, she asserted power and the rules she had made, were now the groups commandments.

**[XXX]**

"Pom" Daryl called, gesturing for her to come closer.

"What?" Stone asked, sneaking past a few walkers and crouching beside Daryl.

"Look over there" Daryl whispered, raising his crossbow and pointing into the forest. Stone furrowed her brow and squinted into the distance, her eyes widened as she gazed at a large deer. She licked her lips hungrily, the group hadn't eaten in days and Stone feared for Lori's growing stomach.

"Fuck that looks delicious" Stone mumbled, looking at Daryl hopefully "Can you get it?" She asked.

"Course ah can" Daryl snapped, a scowl appearing on his face.

Stone smiled at his expression, he didn't like his hunting skills to be downgraded especially in front of him. She focused her attention elsewhere and snuck behind a walker. She pushed her knife through its skull and turned her head away from the blood that squirted out. She grimaced at the smell and dropped the limp walker, moving onto the next and sliding her knife through it as well.

"Bingo" Daryl hissed from his place, racing over to the deer and pulling an arrow from it. "Come here and help" Daryl said urgently, looking around at the advancing walkers. Stone ran over to him and helped pull his catch over the road behind them. Together they pushed through a wired gate and into an industrial looking building. In this building, storage units were stocked high above one another.

A few bottom storage units were opened and in each unit a member of the group stayed.

"Got us deer" Daryl drawled triumphantly. He earned several looks of admiration.

The group soon leapt into action, the building was shut from advancing walkers and the deer was skinned quickly. Stone had never seen a campfire lighted faster, she could feel the eager energy bouncing off each person in that building. She could feel herself growing hungrier as Daryl chopped the deer into pieces and threw it onto the awaiting cooking pan.

The smell was intoxicating, the group hadn't smelt anything as good since the farm.

"This must be heaven" Carol exclaimed, placing a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

Stone frowned at her hand, she knew this wasn't the moment to be jealous but she damn well felt that way. Daryl met her eyes with a pained expression, he felt uncomfortable with Carol's presence and flirtatious behavior.

After the deer was cooked, the group sat around the small inside fire. They were too immersed in their food to converse, and the silence was comforting. Stone studied the group carefully, she was aware of Lori's increasing bump and worried slightly for her. Despite Lori's constant rude behavior towards her, Stone still grew anxious of her birth process. She had even talked to Hershel about it, and had earned some tips if he wasn't present for the birth.

When dinner was finished, and the group separated to their different storage units, Carol moved towards Daryl "Daryl I was wondering if you wanted to come to my unit?" Carol offered, a flirtatious grin forming on her face.

Stone huffed angrily when Daryl agreed awkwardly and followed after her. He looked back at her and she glared at him furiously, before stomping back to the unit they had been sharing, due to the lack of open units. She sat on her pile of blankets angrily, brooding over Daryl's stupid decision.

She didn't have to wait long to yell at Daryl, he soon stumbled back into the unit with a disgusted look on his face. "Enjoy yourself?" Stone sneered, scowling up at him furiously. Daryl pulled a face, wiping his mouth angrily.

"Naw, fuckin' Carol kissed me" He spat, wiping his mouth again.

"Well that's what you get for agreeing to go to her unit" Stone retorted angrily.

"Tha fucks ye problem?" He asked, shutting the unit door from eavesdroppers.

"Carol is my problem" Stone sniffed, and Daryl smirked slightly.

"Ye jealous ain't ya?" He pressed.

"No" She lied.

"Yer jealous" He scoffed, "Ye ain't got 'nuffin to worry 'bout"

"Then why the fuck is Carol trying to seduce you?" She argued. She was surprised at her own jealous streak, chewing on her lip, she turned her head away.

Daryl came closer to her and bent his head down to her level, he grabbed her face and pressed his lip against her. It was the softest and most gentle kiss Stone had ever received, and she couldn't help but smile from it.

"Ye ain't got 'nuffin to worry 'bout" Daryl repeated seriously.

* * *

**The new story is up 'Make or Break', check it out the sequel.**  
**Thank you for following this story, thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
